Harry Potter y Las Profecias del Final
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Harry deberá continuar con la mision que Dumbledore le encomendó ¿Podrá encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes?¿Quién es RAB?¿Que dicen las nuevas profecias?¿Quienes son los elegidos? ¿Es solo Harry? LA HISTORIA, SERÁ CONTINUADA, Y LA GUERRA ANTIGUA REANUDARÁ
1. Nuevos Objetivos

Nuevos objetivos

Era una tarde de Julio, calurosa y muy despejada. En el numero 4 de Privet Drive, un chico se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación pensando, pensando como lo hacia casi todas los días desde que había vuelto de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, en todo lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas en la buscada de los horcruxes.

Siempre se hacia las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué mentira le había dicho Snape a Dumbledore, para que este confiara ciegamente en él? Esta era una de las preguntas que mas le dolían, que Dumbledore haya confiado en Snape. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había lanzado un hechizo congelante a él? Si no lo hubiera echo, él podría haber echo algo para ayudarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en Snape, se llenaba de furia, todo la ira que siempre había sentido en contra de Snape desde que lo conoció, ahora se había multiplicado por diez. Siempre que pensaba esto, agarraba algo y lo tiraba contra la pared, desahogándose de su ira. Su odiado profesor de pociones, o como el último caso, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había matado al mago más poderoso del tiempo moderno. Harry le había dicho a Dumbledore un millar de veces que Draco y Snape estaban en algo raro, que planeaban algo, pero solo lo ignoraba y le decía que tenía motivos suficientes para confiar en Snape. Esas palabras eran las mismas, que cada vez que Harry las escuchaba, se le retorcía el estomago "tengo motivos suficientes para confiar en Snape". No podía creer que alguien tan sabio como Dumbledore, un gran mago y mentor de Harry, pudiera haber pasado por alto que estaba confiando en un traidor.

También pensaba en los horcruxes, el los que ya había destruido, y los que le faltaba destruir. Ya había destruido el diario cuando se encontraba en segundo año, había destruido el anillo, y, según una carta de un tal R.A.B., decía que iba a tratar de destruir el medallón, horcruxe que Harry había ido a buscar con Dumbledore.

Se pasaba el día pensando donde podría encontrar los demás horcruxes, y así destruirlos y luego matar a Voldemort, pero no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde se encontrarían. Pensaba en los objetos de unos de los fundadores del la escuela, que quizás esos sean los horcruxe, pero era inútil pensarlo, ya que debía buscarlos y no sabia donde. El país es grande, pero no solo pueden estar en Inglaterra, pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso cerca de la ventana, para mirar hacia fuera. Le encantaban los días soleados. Se paso un rato mirando las personas que pasaban por la puerta, los vecinos arreglando los jardines y algunos mirando escondidamente por las ventanas de sus casas, parecían todos felices. Todo era lo mismo de siempre, siempre la misma monotonía, era en vano buscar algo distinto o alguna señal de magia, a lo de todos los días.

No veía la hora de que sea su cumpleaños. No sabia que sentir respecto a esto. Siempre había anhelado salir de aquel lugar y alejarse de sus aborrecibles tíos, pero a la vez sentía algo que le decía que debía quedarse, quizás era, en parte, él mismo, ya que al fin y al cabo, esa había sido su familia por dieciséis años. Sus tíos lo dejaban salir, pero en ese momento no tenía las más mininas ganas de salir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque en ese momento no podía hacerlas. El salir a divertirse cuando un súper mago estaba muerto, mortifagos sueltos, y unos horcruxe el cual debía buscar, lo hacia sentir mal, ya que se decía que primero debía matar a Voldemort y sus seguidores, y luego si, podrá divertirse. Y si lograba eso, no solo él iba a ser feliz, sino que también cientos de personas se alegrarían.

Sentía muchas cosas a la vez, que se le mezclaban y fusionaban en su cabeza, haciendo que por momentos se mareara. Sentía odio, tristeza, angustia, todos sentimientos negativos, no podía sentir alegría ni felicidad ni nada de eso.

Desde que había vuelto de la escuela, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, no solo porque no quería hablar con nadie, porque aunque quisiera, no iba a ponerse a hablar con sus tíos. Todo era lo mismo. Cuando se levantaba, esperaba que sus tíos se fueran de la casa, y que Dudley saliera con su pandilla, y bajaba de la habitación, se tomaba un baño, comía algo de la heladera que, Harry no sabia porque, pero su tía siempre le dejaba comida preparada, y no le dejaba restos de comida ni nada de eso, al contrario, le dejada buena comida y muy deliciosa. Quizás sus tíos querían darle una buena despedida, aunque eso sonaba algo raro, incluso para Harry.

Luego caminaba por la casa, observaba un gato que siempre se encontraba en su jardín, y no eran los de la señora Figg, ya que Harry los conocía muy bien, a lo sumo que se haya comprado otro. Harry miraba el gato todos los días, le parecía que lo había visto en algún lado, le era muy conocido, hasta que dos días atrás lo había reconocido Era el mismo gato que vio en la clase de Transfiguración en su tercer grado, cuando la profesora enseñaba sobre los animagos, demostrándolo ella misma transformándose en gato. Era ese gato, el mismo de su jardín y el de la clase de tercero. Eso quería decir que la profesora McGonagall estaba, de vez en cuando, en su jardín convertida en gato para vigilar a Harry. Aparte de eso, hasta un _muggle_ podía darse cuenta, ya que todos los gatos no se están tan tiesos como ese. Ese era un gato, pero a la vez persona.

Harry también vigilaba las personas que pasaban por la puerta de su casa y por la calle de enfrente, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Algunas de las personas que pasaban, a Harry le parecían sospechosos. Un día una anciana, otro día un joven de unos veinte años, y así todos los días. Estos eran sospechosos ya que tenían cosas en común. Pasaban por la vereda de enfrente, miraban hacia la ventana de Harry, y seguían su marcha. Y no solo eso, todas esa personas eran un poco torpes, se llevaban gente por delante, y se disculpaban de la misma manera, y todas tenían el mismo gusto de ropa, ropa diferente, pero el mismo gusto. Pero un día esa persona cometió un error, error el cual la delató, y le permitió a Harry saber quien era. Un día pasó una anciana de unos sesenta años, pero el pelo, el pelo era de color rosa chicle. Harry al miro atónito unos segundos y luego le saludo con la mano. La anciana trato de no percibir ese saludo, pero luego levanto el brazo y le devolvió el gesto. Tonks siempre había sido un poco torpe, se llevaba cosas por delante, y demás adjetivos que poseían todas esas personas. Quizás ahora el trabajo de Tonks era vigilar que la casa de Harry este en orden, y que no pase nada raro.

De vez en cuando también veía a Charlie o Kinsley pasar por la puerta y mirar hacia dentro, y algún que otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Harry le gustaba esto ya que sentía que no lo olvidaban, pero a la vez quería estar solo, y no quería que mas personas se meten en sus problemas o misiones, no quería que mas personas mueran por su causa.

Su padre había muerto por él, su madre, bueno, ni hace falta decirlo, dio su propia vida para salvar la de Harry, y no solo la salvó de la muerte en ese momento, sino que ese hecho de amor era magia, magia el cual dio una protección a Harry hasta que cumpliese diecisiete años.

Luego estaba Sirius, su padrino que había sido culpado de delatar a los padres de él, había sido encerrado en Azkaban por doce años, y durante ese momento, lo odió. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era inocente, que él no había delatado a sus padre, que nunca lo hubiera hecho, sino que lo izo uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter Petigrew. Harry quería a Sirius como un padre, fue lo más parecido a uno. Pero una lucha que hubo en el ministerio, todo por una tontería de Harry al creer en un sueño al que veía a su padrino en apuros en el ministerio, hizo que su padrino muriera en la batalla, por culpa de la malvada y muy odiada por Harry, Bellatrix Lastrange. Nunca olvidara ese nombre, porque cuando tenga la oportunidad, vengará a todas las personas que murieron por él. Sus Padres, su padrino, y por último, el mejor mago que Harry conoció, Dumbledore.

Este era una persona detallista, tranquila, y muy respetuosa, descubrió que para destruir a Voldemort había que primero destruir los horcruxe, el cual eran objetos que portaban parte del alma, alma de quien tenga el valor de ponerla en un objeto. No se habla del valor común, sino del valor con significado contrario. Las personas que le temen a la muerte, no tiene valor, y Voldemort es una de ellas.

Por temor a la muerte, Voldemort buscó la inmortalidad, y este lo logró, poniendo parte de su alma en un objeto, y cuando murió, al querer matar a Harry, su cuerpo se abasteció de este objeto, hasta alcanzar el nivel de antes. Pero unos de los requisitos para poder hacer esto, era haber matado previamente. Esto quiere decir que solo un mago tenebroso y sin valor, era capaz de hacer esto. Voldemort, al descubrir esto, no dudo en hacerlo. Como ya había matado a los padres de Harry y otras personas, ya podía crear un horcruxe.

Pero la ambición de Voldemort, le complicó el trabajo a Harry. No hizo un solo horcruxe, sino que hizo, según la cuenta de Dumbledore, siete.

Entonces, si Voldemort es inmortal, ¿no se pude matar? Si, se puede, Dumbledore encontró la respuesta y la compartió con Harry, y Harry lo compartió con sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Había que destruir los horcruxe, por lo que luego, el alma de Voldemort, no tendría de donde abastecerse. Esto haría que cuando maten a Voldemort después de haber destruido los horcruxe, este moriría, como muere un mortal, para siempre.

Y esta era la misión de Harry que le dejo Dumbledore al morir, o mejor dicho al ser asesinado, destruir los horcruxe, y luego ir a por Voldemort, en la última batalla. Harry no veía la hora de estar frente a Voldemort y pronunciar las palabras de la maldición asesina. No le importaba que después lo mandasen a Azkaban, pero si iba a ir a aquel lugar, seria con Voldemort muerto junto con todos sus seguidores. Harry se agregó unos objetivos a la misión que tenia, vengar a sus seres queridos, sus padres, su padrino y Dumbledore. Esto lo pensaba todos los días. Voldemort mató a sus padres, Bellatrix mató a su padrino y Snape mató a Dumbledore.

Harry no podía permitir que mas gente muera por él, no podría vivir el resto de su vida pensando que muchos de sus seres queridos murieron por su causa. Por eso, no iba a volver a la escuela, no iba a estar con nadie, hasta haber acabado con su enemigo.

Esa mañana, mientras miraba por la ventana, escucho que sus tíos partían de la casa junto con su primo. Se alejó de la ventana, tomo su varita que se encontraba sobre la cama, la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y bajó las escaleras. La casa estaba como siempre, tranquila y silenciosa. Miro hacia el jardín, y el gato de siempre le devolvía la miraba, con sonrisa felina. Se dirigió a la cocina, y abrió la heladera.

En esta se encontraba un plato con una preparación para comer, el cual Harry nunca vio. Lo que si pudo ver, es que era carne, no era de vaca o cerdo, quizás era de cordero o chivito, tenia una salsa de color rosa, con verduras cortadas finamente, distribuidas como guarnición alrededor del plato. Tenia que admitir que el plato parecía de cocinero profesional, y que también debía de ser exquisito. Harry tomó el plato, junto con unos cubiertos del cajón de la cocina, y los probó. Tenía muy buen gusto, la carne era muy blanda y tierna. Lo termino de comer, disfrutando de cada bocado, y se dirigió al baño.

Se tomó una ducha, con agua fría debido al calor que el ambiente emanaba, que duró unos veinticinco minutos. Luego salió de la ducha, se paró delante del espejo, y este le mostró a un chico de dieciséis años, con un físico espectacular, que las prácticas de Quidditch le habían proporcionado, con ojos saltones de color verde esmeralda, que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas redondas que se ponía en ese momento. El pelo era de color negro azabache, y el más rebelde comparado con el de otras personas. No se dejaba peinar, y ya Harry nunca trataba de hacerlo, acostumbrado a la rebeldía del cabello. Se puso una camisa de color blanco, que se la había comprado él mismo, unos pantalones negros de tela fina y se dirigió a su habitación para continuar con la rutina de todos los días.

Su habitación estaba como de costumbre, desordenada, con ropa _muggle_ y maga por todos lados, libros sobre la cama, el piso y la mesita de noche. Todos eran de hechizos y magia.

También había alguna que otra carta de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y también de Ginny.

Las cartas no decían nada importante ni alentador, solo decían cosas como "_Quiero que nos veamos_" o "_Espero que vengas a mi casa_", o una de Hermione que decía "_Tengo que decirte algo_" parecía que habían olvidado que se encontraban en una guerra. La única carta que parecía un poco más acorde de lo que estaba pasando eran las de Hermione. Decían cosas tales como "_Ten cuidado_" o "_te ayudare en todo lo que necesites_", pero aun así, no le decían nada nuevo o importante. En las cartas de Ron decía que luego de que cumpla los diecisiete años, vaya a la casa de él, ya que como será mayor de edad, no necesitaba que lo vayan a buscar. Harry había obviado esa parte, ya que no pensaba volver a la Madriguera, no porque no quisiera sentir la protección y calor que esa casa le otorgaban, sino porque debía estar solo, para empezar por la búsqueda de los horcruxes.

Luego de cumplir los diecisiete años, Harry había pensado en ir un tiempo a Grimmauld Place. Esta era la casa de los Black en donde vivía su padrino, que ahora había heredado Harry. No quería vivir con sus amigos, porque quizás los pondría en peligro. Siempre pensaba en las personas que habían muerto por él, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, y no quería que mas personas lo hicieran, quería alejarse de sus seres queridos y así ir en busca de los horcruxes y de su enemigo.

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana, mirando la misma monotonía de todos los días. Trataba de encontrar una mínima señal de su mundo, cuando algo lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Por el frente de la casa pasó caminando un gato, gato el cual Harry conocía como la profesora McGonagall. Siguió caminando y se perdió de vista. Siguió mirando por la ventana, cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa lo hizo sobresaltar. Seguro debían ser algún vecino, o amigas de su tía, o quizás algún amigo de Dudley. Luego de un rato, se escucharon las pisadas de alguien que subía las escaleras. Tocaron su puerta y entraron.

-Harry- Llamó la voz de Petunia – Te buscan, quisieras bajar?- siguió su tía, y con esto salio por la puerta dejando a Harry estupefacto.

¿Quién podría ser aquella persona que lo visitaba?- se preguntó Harry- ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Debia decirle cosas importantes que no habían salido el diario El Profeta? ¿O debía decirles cosas tan importantes que no se podían escribir por carta?

Estas y más preguntas se le formularon a Harry en la cabeza, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Asomó la cabeza, y vio en el living, a la persona más inesperada.

Yyyy??? Que les pereció???? Este es mi primer fic, espero que es guste. Dejen Reviews. Si no les gusta, no importa, dejen reviews y dijan poruqe no les gustan, y tratare de cambiarlo.


	2. ¿Volverás?

Este es el segundo capi, espero que les guste.

Mientras Harry terminaba de bajar las escaleras, veía como la profesora McGonagall hablaba con tía petunia. No estaba vestida con sus típicas túnicas de bruja, de color verde oscuro, sino que estaba vestida con ropa _muggle. _Tenía zapatillas deportivas de color blanco, unos pantalones de jean ajustado color verde y una blusa de jersey de color rosa pálido. No estaba muy al tono, pero podía pasar desapercibida delante de unos _muggles_. También tenía puesto un saco, bastante fino, de color verde oscuro que estaban al tono de los pantalones. Desde el interior de este, se podía ver la varita, pero en este caso, solo un mago podía darse cuenta de eso. Unas pequeñas gafas ovaladas tapaban débilmente sus ojos de color café.

Ambas mujeres hablaban animadamente. Estaban paradas, una muy cerca de la otra, y casi en susurro decían cosas que Harry no podía escuchar. Quiso saber de que hablaban, por lo que trato de que no lo vean y se acerco al marco de la puerta y así poder escuchar lo que decían.

-Si, claro que esta bien, aunque sigue un poco mal por lo sucedido- decía tía Petunia casi, en susurro

-Bueno, te agradezco por todo lo que no has ayudado- lanzó la profesora McGonagall esbozando una sonrisa.

-No es nada. Me es un placer ayudarlos.- dijo Tía Petunia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones armando una sonrisa en su cara de caballo.

Harry estaba un poco confundido. La profesora McGonagall hablando con tía Petunia como si fueran viejas amigas, ¿estaba pasando de verdad? Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirar pero se dio cuenta que era verdad. También se preguntó de que estarían hablando, ¿Qué ayuda le podía haber prestado Petunia a McGonagall? ¿Desde cuando se conocían? Todo eso era muy extraño. Siguió es cuchando para saber si decían algún detalle de lo que ya habían dicho.

La profesora McGonagall, se acerco a Petunia y se sentó en un asiento contiguo al de ella. Tia petunia se acerco a la profesora McGonagall para seguir hablando en susurros.

- Bueno, ahora quisiera hablar con Harry, si no te importa- Decía la profesora McGonagall- Ah, y las demás cosas que tendrás que hacer te lo diré con el método normal-terminó de decir la profesora alejándose de Petunia, y recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Si, ya lo llamé, debe de estar por bajar.- contestó tía Petunia mirando por el marco de la puerta, dos segundos después de que Harry se halla alejado para que no lo viera. Esperó unos segundos y entró al living, tratando de poner cara normal, pero le costó, no pudo evitar mirar a ambas mujeres. Se acercó a ellas como si nada hubiera pasado, y saludó a la profesora.

- Hola, profesora McGonagall, no la esperaba- dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Hola Harry, tengo que hablar contigo. Señora, si nos permite- dijo la profesora mirando a Petunia.

-Claro, les preparare un café- dijo Petunia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y salió del living.

McGonagall hizo una señal a Harry para que se sentara. Esto le pareció muy raro, ya que se supone que los que viven en la casa tienen que invitar a sentarse y no el invitado. Pero no dijo nada y se sentó.

- Como sabrás, luego de la muerte de Albus,- Al decir esto, la profesora vio como la cara de Harry bajaba y una lágrima se armaba en sus ojos. Harry se sentía muy mal por la muerte de Dumbledore, no quería pensar en él, por que cada vez que lo hacia, no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas brotaran no solo de sus ojos, sino de su corazón y a la vez, lagrimas de odio y asco, odio a las personas que hicieron que su vida sea así, una vida amargada y triste en la cual pocos eran los momentos en que se podía estar feliz, y asco a las personas que no tenían amor. Siguió hablando la profesora.

- a habido muchas discusiones y debates, para ver si la Escuela seguiría abierta. No se si te has enterado, pero entre yo y algunos miembros de la Orden, hemos estado interviniendo para que la Escuela permaneciera abierta- La profesora decía esto mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, imaginándose a la profesora McGonagall en un debate, interrumpiendo y haciendo enojar a los demás, como solía hacerlo Dumbledore, con la diferencia que este siempre estaba tranquilo, en cambio, Harry había visto varias veces a la profesora McGonagall en un estado, por así decirlo, de furia.

- Y creo que hemos ganado, la Escuela permanecerá abierta. – Al decir esto, la profesora rió, ya que ella misma quería que la Escuela permanezca abierta, y como había dicho la profesora Sprout, si un solo alumno quería volver a la Escuela, esta debería permanecer abierta solo para él.

Harry también rió, aunque él no pensaba volver a la escuela, le alegraba que esté abierta para otros, ya que Hogwarts era muy importante en su vida, porque ahí conoció la magia, y siempre consideró a Hogwarts como su casa.

-Pero no nos salió todo como queríamos, el Ministerio dijo que la Escuela permanecerá abierta solo con unas condiciones. Mandarán a muchos Aurores a vigilar no solo la entrada, sino cada pasillo del Colegio. Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ellos.- Decia la profesora mientras daba un suspiro.-También espero que no intervengan en el desarrollo cotidiano de la enseñanza-

-¿Quién será Director y los nuevos profesores?- preguntó Harry luego de un tiempo.

-Ah, eso, bien, como te habrás imaginado, yo seré la nueva Directora- empezó a decir la profesora armando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca – Creyeron que yo sería la persona indicada para suplantar a Albus, pero te aseguro que no será fácil, no es fácil suplantar a alguien como Albus, espero poder llevar por buen camino a la escuela. Y en cuanto a los nuevos profesores- empezó diciendo la profesora, pero ahora ya no tenia una sonrisa, sino que dio un suspiro – el profesor Slughorn seguirá como profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin, aún sigo buscando profesores para el puesto de Transfiguración ya que yo no podré ejercerlo por que soy Directora, aunque si no consigo profesor, creo que tendré que seguir dando clases- seguía la profesora mientras reía- y tampoco encontré profesor para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque dentro de unos días tendré una charla con alguien que quizás ocupe el puesto.-

-¿Con quien? ¿Quien podrá ser el próximo profesor?- dijo Harry

-Ah, no puedo decirte quien es, pero te diré que lo conoces muy bien, solo eso puedo decirte- terminó la profesora.

Harry seguía pensando en unas cosas cuando pensó en que no creía que la profesora hubiera venido solo para darles unas noticias, así que se lo pregunto.

-Profesora-

-Dime Harry-

-¿Por qué vino?-dijo Harry luego de un tiempo, ya que le costó armar la pregunta, pero decidió hacerlo rápido y conciso, sin dar muchas vueltas.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró, mientras miraba los ojos verdes que tenia adelante. Se quedó un rato callada para responder debidamente. Cuando se decidió, estaba por la abrir la boca para largar la verdad de su visita, para decir lo que evitó durante diez minutos, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendo que hizo la puerta del living al ser abierta. Petunia pasó por ellas mientras llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

Harry y la profesora voltearon, a un tiempo, sus cabezas a la puerta para ver la mujer entrar por ella. Esta se acercó a la mesita ratona, dejo la bandeja y se retiro dando una pequeña caravana. La profesora espero que Petunia se hubiere retirado, y se abalanzó hacia delante para tomar una taza de té.

Harry había quedado con su duda, ahora parecía que la profesora se había olvidado de la pregunta. Creyó que sería mala educación volverle a preguntar, por lo que mientras la profesora ponía unas cucharas de azúcar en su taza, Harry tomó su taza y puso unas cuantas cucharadas allí.

Un silencio reinaba aquel lugar, parecía un desierto en medio de la ciudad. Solo se escuchaba el ruido que las respectivas cucharas hacían con las tazas. La profesora miraba su té, pero parecía hundida en sus propios pensamientos, pensó algo que Harry quiso saber que era. Luego de un rato la profesora volvió en si, tomo un trago de su té, y miró a Harry.

-Bueno, empezaré. Yo era una de las personas que más seguía a Albus, él me confiaba muchas cosas, pero, solo él sabe porque, no me contó sobre lo que él contigo planeaban o hacían cuando salían de la escuela. Solo se que era, y creo que sigue yendo, algo importante, y que son planes para destruir a Voldemort.- la profesora decía esto mirando a Harry claramente a sus ojos, lo decía todo seguido, como si ya hubiera planeado todo lo que iba a decir.

Harry solo miraba a la profesora, esperaba que ella termine o que le pregunte algo, no sabia que le diría, ni porque exactamente fue hasta allí, a la casa de sus tíos.

- Primero te preguntaré esto- dijo la profesora mirando a Harry por sobre sus gafas.

Suspiro y se preparó a lanzar su pregunta.

-¿Este año terminaras el séptimo curso?- dijo de una vez la profesora.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer que la profesora le hubiera preguntado eso. No podía creer que ella hubiese supuesto que él no iba a regresar a la escuela, que él tenia planeado no volver a Hogwarts, no sabia como ella sabia esto, pero por un momento creyó que esto sería una ventaja para él ya que si la profesora se lo preguntaba, significaba que había posibilidades de que ella hubiese esperado un "NO", y esto también significaba que él podría negarse a volver, y así no tener los problemas que él supuso que iba a tener al no concurrir a la escuela, pero si esto era una opción, después no iba a tener problemas.

Harry se quedó mirando a la profesora durante un tiempo. Pensó en que primero sería bueno saber lo que la profesora quería con esto y después decirle el "NO".

-¿Y que pasará si decido no volver?- titubeó Harry.

-Eso era lo que creía, que no ibas a volver para continuar lo que Albus contigo hacían, para poder destruir de una vez para siempre a Voldemort. – decía la profesora mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. – Bueno, esta es mi propuesta, no te diré que no sigas con la misión por que aunque te lo diga no lo harás…-

-Claro que no lo haré,- interrumpió Harry a la profesora- continuare la búsqueda de…- Harry estaba por decir los horcruxes, pero se frenó a tiempo y siguió hablando- seguiré haciendo lo que tenga que hacer para terminar con Voldemort, lo acabaré para siempre.- dijo Harry

-Eso es lo que supuse, y también te dijo, que te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras –decía la profesora mientras daba algunos sorbos de té - Muchas personas murieron y sufrieron por su causa, muchos problema y rivalidades se suscitaron a partir de esto, y con esto te dijo, que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, cuando necesites ayuda, yo estaré allí.- le decía la profesora.

Esto le sorprendió a Harry ya que él no se esperaba esa respuesta, él pensó que la profesora le diría que tenia que concurrir a la escuela y que no haga nada que lo pueda dañar y ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la profesora también quería acabar con Voldemort, que ella también lo odiaba y quería su fin.

- El último año de estudio es muy importante, en este es cuando se aprenden las cosas más importantes, por eso quiero que vayas a la escuela.- continuó la profesora.

A Harry no le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas varias veces, y en ese momento un pequeño sentir de ira empezó a trabajar en su cuerpo. Él no quería volver a la escuela, y aquella persona que tenia en frente no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- No me importa, yo ya lo pensé, este año o volveré a la escuela- dijo Harry fría y cortantemente.

-Harry escucha, quiero que vuelvas, te podré dar privilegios especiales si quieres- empezó la profesora pero Harry la volvió a interrumpir.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡No voy a volver!, ¡No iré a la escuela!, ¡Buscaré lo que tenga que buscar y no regresaré con nadie hasta haber acabado con Voldemort!- Dijo Harry en voz bastante alta a la profesora, quien suspiro, dejando que el silencio se apodere de aquella situación.

Harry no sabia de que privilegios le hablaba la profesora, pero él no pensaba volver, no solo porque debía buscar y destruir los horcruxes, sino porque no quería estar los las personas que amaba porque muchas de las personas que él quería y que estaban cerca de él, murieron. Él no podía permitir que más gente muera por él.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MAS GENTE MUERA POR MI CAUSA, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MAS GENTE MUERA POR TRATAR DE PROTEGERME, YA MURIERON MIS PADRES, MI PADRINO, DUMBLEDORE, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MUERA MAS GENTE- gritó Harry liberando todo la poca furia que hasta ese momento había guardado. –No podría soportarlo- Termino Harry, diciéndolo mas tranquilo, mientras una lágrima asomaba en los verdes ojos.

-En eso te equivocas Harry- lo contrarió la profesora, señalándolo con el dedo. – Ni tus padres, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, murieron por tu causa ni por tu culpa, murieron por Voldemort, por la culpa de Voldemort. Tu no quieres ni quisiste que ellos mueran, por lo que no es tu culpa, es la culpa de Voldemort.- dijo la profesora y luego bajo el dedo.

Más lágrimas empezaron a armarse en los ojos de Harry y correr por sus mejillas hacía la comisura de boca. Harry sintió algo que no había sentido nunca. Un gran peso, un muy gran peso, tan pasado que siempre había echo triste a Harry, en ese momento parecía salir de su vida. Algo que dijo la profesora hizo un gran efecto en su cerebro "No fue tu culpa, fue la de Voldemort". Esto siguió retumbando en su mente por mucho tiempo, no podía creer lo que unas simples palabras podían hacer. "No es mi culpa" se dijo Harry, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "No es mi culpa, fue él" se volvió a decir Harry. No lo podía creer. Luego de un tiempo, un largo tiempo, tiempo el cual se había echado la culpa de todas las muertes de sus seres queridos, pudo darse cuente de que no tenia que angustiase por lo que hasta ahora lo hacia, él no era culpable de nada, él no había echo nada malo, al contrario, las pocas veces que pudo, se enfrentó al causante de su tristeza, de la muerte que este había provocado a gente cercana a él.

Ahora se sentía mejor, al no sentir culpa por su soledad, soledad que Voldemort le impuso.

Harry ya estaba calmado. Miraba sus piernas, ocultando sus ojos.

-Harry, lo que yo te proponía era que vayas a la escuela, pero que sigas buscando lo que debas buscar, y si en algún momento debes salir de las escuela, yo te dejaré, dejaré que te vayas del colegio por un tiempo para seguir con la misión, y también si quieres ayuda, solo me lo pides, y podré mandar a algún miembro de la Orden contigo, que seguro estarán mas que contento de poder ayudarte personalmente.- dijo la profesora, dejando atónito a Harry, ya que él no pensaba que ella le iba a facilitar tanto las cosas. – Y también podrás comentarlo con tus amigos, solo con ellos, me refiero al Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger. –

- Bueno, creo que lo pensaré, quizás regrese a la escuela- dijo Harry, en voz baja, arrepentido de haberle gritado a al profesora.

-Espero que si- respondió la profesora dando un último sorbo al té y poniéndose de pie.-luego haré que te llegue diariamente el diario "El Profeta", así te mantienes informado por cualquier cosa que pase.- dijo la profesora mientras se ponía una campera color crema que se encontraba colgaba en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. – Cuando sea tu cumpleaños quizás alguien de la orden o los Weasley te vengan a buscar, aún no se. Espero que el poco tiempo que te queda la pases bien-

-Si, yo también lo espero- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Adiós Harry, nos vemos luego-

Harry vio como la profesora salía del jardín y llegó a la vereda y, no sabe cuando, la profesora ya no estaba, luego de escuchar un "plop".

Era la primera vez desde que Harry había vuelto de la escuela que se sentía bien. No pensó que se podría sentir tan bien, no solo porque de una manera la profesora McGonagall lo estaba ayudando en la búsqueda de los horcruxes facilitándolo el trabajo, sino que también se sentía bien por sentir que él no era el culpable de las muertes de sus seres queridos. Se sentía bien, y en ese momento ese sentimiento se fusionó con otro. Él no era culpable de la muerte de nadie, sino que lo era Voldemort, y este pagaría por lo que había echo.

En ese momento Harry se volvió a jurar matar a Voldemort y vengar a sus seres queridos. Otra vez como tantas otras, la furia se apoderó de él. Presiono fuertemente sus puños mientras subía la escalera hacia su habitación, y se lanzó sobre la cama.

Días después. Un fuerte ruido en la ventana lo sacó de sus sueños. Miró por la ventana y vio a una lechuza tratando de entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió al vidrio para dejarle paso al animal gris que allí se encontraba. El animal se posó sobre la jaula de Hedwig que se encontraba vacía, ya que esta había ido a cazar. Harry se acercó rápidamente a la lechuza antes de que arme un escándalo mas grande del que hacia, queriendo que Harry tome la carta.

Harry se acercó a la lechuza y vio que no tenía ninguna carta sino que tenia un ejemplar del "Diario El Profeta". Harry abrió el diario y se topó con una serie de hechizos desarmadores para defenderse en caso de que alguien tenga problemas en su casa. Eran sencillos, pero Harry creyó que para alguien que todavía no aprendió esos hechizos, serían suficientes. También tenía escrito unos artículos que tenían el titulo de "El Ministerio en busca del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" y otro como "Dementores se revelan".

-Por fin buscan a Voldemort- Pensó Harry. Lo único que habían echo era declarar que Voldemort había vuelto, pero no había signos de que lo buscasen. Y en cuanto a los dementores, -noticia vieja- pensó. Eso era algo injusto ya que ellos tenían que luchar solos mientras que Voldemort tenía un ejército de, no solo magos tenebrosos, sino también de dementores e ínferis, que eran muertos vivientes, o algo así él creía. Aunque bueno, todos los magos oscuros eran así, no aceptarían una derrota y harían cualquier cosa con tal de ganar.

Harry quería tener noticias de Ron y Hermione, se sentía apartado de todos ahí, sin noticias de nada, y no se podían comunicar por carta ya que este era un método inseguro porque todas las lechuzas eran interceptadas, y no se podían arriesgar a mandar cosas importantes por vía lechuza.

Se pasaba el tiempo tratando, de alguna forma, de comunicarse con sus amigos, pensaba en el método que había inventado Dumbledore, era rápido y eficaz, comunicación por _Patronus, _esa si era algo nuevo, ¿Podría Voldemort tener esa imaginación? Harry quería saber como era eso, como uno podía usar el _Patronus_ como comunicador.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, y cuando llegue ese día, Harry se iría a Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Black.

Ese día Harry se levanto a la mañana luego de que los Dursley se hayan ido de la casa. Fue hasta el baño, se tomó una ducha y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Vio por la ventana pasar a Tonks, y algo le vino a la mente. Durante mucho tiempo quiso saber usar el _Patronus_ como comunicador, y en ese momento se le ocurrió que podía decirle a Tonks que le enseñe a usarlo.

Se dirigió rápido hasta la puerta, corrió para alcanzar a Tonks, pero antes de que peda llamarla, Tonks habia desaparecido en la esquina con fuerte "plop". Harry paró, tomo un poco de aire y se di vuelta para volver a la casa.

-Mañana le diré- se dijo Harry para si.

Ese día pasó como los demás. Al otro día, Harry esperó que sus tíos se hayan ido, y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y esperó que pase Tonks. Estuvo sentado en el marco de la puerta por diez minutos, hasta que la vió pasar. Por la vereda de enfrenta pasaba Tonks, solo que el pelo lo tenia de color castaño. Harry se levantó y corrió para alcanzarla.

Esquivó un auto y se paró frente a Tonks.

-Harry, ¿que haces aquí? Es peligroso que salgas…- Empezó Tonks en susurro.

-No me pasará nada- dijo Harry también es susurro, apretando los dientes. No le gustaba que cuiden de él, o mejor dicho, que lo traten como un niño.

-¿Por qué saliste?- preguntó Tonks, mientras se dirigía a la casa de los tios de Harry.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- respondió Harry caminado al lado de Tonks, cruzando la calle nuevamente.

Tonks miró los verdes ojos de Harry, curiosa.

-Dime-

-Quisiera saber si me podrías enseñar la comunicación por _Patronus_, el método que inventó Dumbledore- dijo Harry mientras habría la puerta de la casa.

-Ah, eso, si creo que podría enseñarte, y, ¿Por qué se te dio el aprender eso?- preguntó Tonks mientras se llevaba por delante un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la puerta.

- Es que ese es el único método efectivo, no se puede interceptar, es rápido, y son todos diferentes, por lo que se puede saber quien lo envía, y ya hace varios días que no mando cartas por lechuza por miedo de que las intercepten.- respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón del living.

-Si es verdad, vaya idea tuvo Dumbledore en inventar ese método, si que es eficaz- dijo Tonks sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de Harry, mirando la sonrisa que este esbozaba.

-¿Cuándo podrías enseñarme?- preguntó Harry.

-Mira, hoy no podré enseñarte, tengo que hacer unas cosas para la Orden, pero te puedo enseñar pasado mañana, si no te importa- dijo Tonks

-Esta bien- dijo Harry riendo –No tengo nada que hacer, así que esta bien-

-Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie.

Harry la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella.

Esa era una buena noticia, iba a aprender a usar su _Patronus Ciervo_ como mensajero personal, por lo menos las vacaciones no seria tan aburridas.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Luego seguiré con el tercero. Dejen reviews.


	3. Ciervo Mensajero

Aquí dejo el tercer capi, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews

Harry se despertó antes de abrir los ojos, ya sabía que era de día. Pasó un rato y se decidió por levantarse. Se puso una remera ya que acostumbraba a dormir sin ellas, se cambió de pantalón por unos largos y bajó las escaleras ya que sus tíos ya se habían ido. Se fue a duchar y se acordó que ese día vendría Tonks a enseñarle a usar el _Patronus_ como mensajero. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, fue a la cocina a comer algo, y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar a Tonks.

Se había olvidado de lo más importante, la varita. Subió corriendo las escaleras y la encontró sobre la mesita de noche. Pensó que tal vez necesitaría la capa de invisibilidad. La busco en su baúl, y luego de encontrarla, se dio cuenta que no sabia como llevarla, y era muy grande para llevarla en el bolsillo.

-_Reducio_- dijo apuntándole a la capa, y esta se achico a un tamaño mejor manejable. Se guardo la capa en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Luego de unos diez minutos Tonks se hace presente frente a Harry, asustándolo un poco. Ese día tenia puesto unos pantalones de corderoy, una blusa color rosa que le harían tono con su color de pelo habitual, pero ese día el pelo lo tenia de color colorado.

-Hola, ven pasa- dijo Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Tonks entrase.

-No creo que practicar magia en la casa de tus tíos sea conveniente. Pensé en un lugar que está cerca de aquí, es una vieja fabrica abandonada- explicaba Tonks

-Está bien- dijo Harry, -¿vamos?- y se encaminó hacia la calle.

Estuvieron caminando unas cuadras, doblaban varias veces, e iban hacia una parte de la ciudad que Harry nunca había visitado. Doblaron a la izquierda, luego de dos calles doblaron a la derecha, después de cuatro cuadras volvieron a doblar a la izquierda, y así durante bastante tiempo.

-Si vamos a practicar magia en zona _muggle_, seria mejor que lo hagamos bien escondido.- decía Tonks mientras doblaban en una esquina.

Bajo el azul cerúleo cielo de esa mañana, se encontraba la calle más desierta que Harry se pudo haber imaginado. Y en ella, una gran pared que iba de una esquina a la otra. Tenia muchas ventanas, todas unas al lado de la otra. Muchas de ellas estaban rotas y algunas estaban tapiadas. En medio se encontraba una puerta cerrada con una gran cadena y varios candados. Toda la pared estaba sucia, llena de _grafitis _y papeles pegados a lo largo de ella. En las ventanas se podían ver muchas telas de arañas, el cual e daban un aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

Harry y Tonks se acercaron a la puerta y miraron que nadie se halle cerca, aunque esto no hacia falta, porque ese lugar parecía una zona muerta y libre de todo tipo de ser viviente.

Tonks sacó su varita y apuntó al candado, haciendo que el candado diera un pequeño chispazo y se abriera. Harry la ayudó a quitarlo y ambos entraron a la oscura habitación.

Era un lugar muy oscuro, y la luz que provenía de la puerta abierta solo iluminaba una parte de aquella sala. Harry cerró la puerta y quedaron en total oscuras.

-Prendamos las varitas- dijo Tonks.

Ella y Harry sacaron sus varitas de sus bolsillos y pronunciaron "lumus". Aunque, bueno, solo Harry lo dijo, ya que Tonks solo lo pensó. Toda la habitación quedo iluminada por una luz mágica de color blanco. Fueron hasta el centro de la habitación y Tonks puso unas luces de fuego alrededor de un gran círculo en el aire para iluminar el sector en que ellos se encontraban.

-Creo que aquí esta bien. Bueno, empecemos.- dijo Tonks

-Para usar al _Patronus_ como mensajero ¿debemos pensar en algo feliz también?- preguntó Harry sin dejar que Tonks empiece con la clase. El solo echo de pensar que para mandar un mensaje con el _Patronus_ también debía pensar en algo feliz, se le retorcía el estomago, ¿Quién tendría tantos recuerdos felices?

-Espera, deja que te explique- respondió Tonks.- ¿Qué es lo que te hacen los dementores?- preguntó ahora Tonks.

Harry lo pensó un rato y luego respondió.

-Te sacan la felicidad-

-Muy bien. Por eso, cuando somos atacados por un dementor, debemos pensar en algo feliz para contrarrestar el poder que el dementor efectúa contra nosotros. Así que, cuando mandamos mensajes debemos pensar en algo feliz, pero no se necesita pensar en un recuerdo muy fuerte, solo un buen recuerdo- explicaba Tonks mientras caminaba alrededor de las luces mágicas que ella había conjurado.

-Aunque existen unas excepciones. Cuando nuestros Patronus aun no tienen forma de animal, en todos los casos debemos pensar en recuerdos felices fuertes- seguía explicando Tonks.

-El_ Patronus_ también se puede utilizar en contra de otros seres, como los _Lethifold. _¿Sabes lo que son?- preguntó Tonks a Harry.

-Si, creo que si. Puede que los haya visto en un libro- contestó Harry.

-Si, los _Lethifold _son seres oscuros y muy difíciles de evitar. Atacan a las personas cuando duermen, por lo que pocas personas sobrevivieron a ataques de _Lethifold_. Solo los _Patronus_ sirven en contra de estos seres. – enseñaba Tonks a Harry como si fuera profesora y daba clases particulares.

- ¿No son esas cosas que parecen capas que se deslizan por el aire y que tienes pocos centímetros de espesor?- preguntó Harry. (Para mas información, leer el libro "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos", por "J. K. Rowling")

-Si, exactamente, son una especia de capa que se deslizan en la noche y atacan a personas que duermen, primero los asfixian y luego los devoran. Estos seres solo pueden ser repelidos por _Patronus_, pero en este caso, no deberíamos pensar en recuerdos felices fuertes, solo buenos pensamientos, ya que los _Lethifold_ no te sacan la felicidad.- decía Tonks- ¿entiendes?

-Si, entiendo- respondió Harry. - ¿Y como se mandan los mensajes?

-Bueno aquí llega la parte. Para realizar los mensajes por _Patronus_, es mejor hacerlos mentalmente y no gritando el hechizo, para que sea más efectivo.-

-Entonces creo que tendré que practicar. No soy muy bueno con los hechizos no verbales-

-No te preocupes, con la práctica podrás hacerlo-

-Si, espero que si-

-Bueno, entonces por ahora, solo me remito a decirte que lo mejor seria practicar el _Patronus _no verbal- decía Tonks.

Harry pensó que quizás para aprender a realizar el _Patronus_ no verbal debía de practicar mucho, ya que si ni siquiera le salía un hechizo levitador no verbal, mucho menos un Patronus, que era magia muy avanzada.

-Alza la varita y trata de conjurar un _Patronus _sin decir el hechizo - le decía Tonks a Harry, haciendo un ademán con mano.

Harry no titubeó. Alzó su varita y pensó el conjuro.

No paso nada. Nada salió de la varita de Harry. No salió ni luz, ni chispas ni nada. Harry no se impresiono nada. Él esperaba exactamente eso. Pero no se dio por vencido. Levantó nuevamente la varita y volvió a pensar en el hechizo. Otra vez nada.

Harry estuvo así por diez minutos, y ni siquiera logró sacar un chispazo de la varita. Esto era mucho, nunca podría hacer un hechizo no verbal. Unas palabras que le habían dicho Snape corrían por su cabeza. Pensaba en el momento que Snape decía que solo algunos podían realizar hechizos no verbales, que solo era privilegio de algunos, pero exceptuando a Harry. Eso quiso decir con la mirada que había puesto. Debía admitir que Snape tenía razón, él nunca podría realizar un solo hechizo no verbal.

-Espera, descansa un segundo- le dijo Tonks a Harry.- Harry, escucha bien. Esto es peor de lo que supuse, tienes que poder saber realizar hechizos no verbales-

Una poca cantidad de odio empezó a aflorar en el cuerpo de él. ¿Ella le estaba diciendo que él era un mago frustrado, que era un mal mago por no poder realizar hechizos no verbales? Aunque bueno, eso era verdad.

-Creo que Snape tenía razón, nunca podré hacer hechizos no verbales- dijo Harry apenado

-No puedes dejar que lo que te dijo Snape te haga sentir un mal mago, no debes creerle. Eres hijo de uno de los mejores magos que Hogwarts pudo hacer-le reprochaba Tonks –Si quieres dejar que Snape te diga que eres mal mago, allá vos, pero estarás desperdiciando mucho talento, talento que tendrías que usar para destruir a Voldemort- decía Tonks en voz alta, que eran casi gritos

¿Cómo pudo haber creído algo que le hubiera dicho Snape? ¿Cómo pudo creer algo que le dijo quien traicionó a Dumbledore? ¿Como pudo creer algo de quien le hizo la vida imposible, que no desperdiciaba oportunidad para rebajarlo? Que tonto había sido, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esas palabras invadieran su cabeza? Ahora practicaría ese hechizo hasta lograr hacerlo sin una sola palabra. Practicaría todo lo que sea necesario, aunque no tenga que dormir y pasar todo el día despierto, pero le mostraría quien era él, que era hijo de James y Lily, unos de los mejores magos.

Harry alzó su varita. Pensó que podría realizar el hechizo, él era un muy buen mago, era quien estaba destinado a luchar contra Voldemort y debía vencerlo, ¿Cómo no podría realizar un hechizo no verbal? Ahora, en vez de pensar el hechizo, lo gritó en su cabeza.

Un pequeño chispazo de color blanco salió de su varita, pero se difuminó antes de que se dieran cuenta.

No pudo evitar armar una sonrisa.

-muy bien. Esto mejora- le dijo Tonks también riendo.

Esto alentó a Harry a poder seguir. Ahora se sentía seguro de si mismo, sentía que podría llegar a lograr muchas cosas, cosas que quizás todos, e incluso él, pensaran que eran imposibles.

Volvió a alzar la varita, pero lo hizo seguro y con valor.

Luego de pensar en el conjuro, una pequeña voluta de luz blanca salió de la varita. Luego de un momento se desvaneció.

Cada vez, Harry se sentía mas seguro, mejor mago, sentía que se acercaba a ser la persona con poder suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Vamos Harry, esto está muy bien, creo que hoy podrás lograrlo- le dijo Tonks sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry volvió a alzar su varita. Se le vinieron a la cabeza unos pensamientos. No eran recuerdos ya que no habían pasado, pero eran deseos, deseos los cuales había querido que se le cumplan desde que había entrado en su primer año. Se imaginaba a él en una lucha con Voldemort, y luego de mucho tiempo, él lo mataba, sintiéndose feliz y libre. ¿Libre? Si, libre de todo lo que había pasado. Ya no tendría que estar alerta contra nada, no habría mortifagos acechando, no existiría Voldemort ni sus secuaces. Tendría la mente tranquila y no preocupada. También se sentiría bien por poder haber vengado a sus padres.

Este pensamiento vino a su mente unos segundos antes de conjurar el hechizo. Nunca tuvo tantos deseos de poder realizarlo.

Una voluta gigante salió de la varita de Harry, y por el medio de esta, un ciervo blanco.

El ciervo corrió por toda la sala, iluminándola. Dio unas vueltas, volvió a Harry, y se desvaneció.

Harry no podía estar más feliz. Ese era el primer hechizo no verbal que realizaba, y era nada mas ni nada menos, que un _Patronus_.

-Muy bien Harry, muy bien. Bueno, creo que por hoy será suficiente. Mañana podemos seguir practicándolo- dijo Tonks.

Salieron de la fábrica abandonada, y se dirigieron a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Harry se despidió de Tonks, y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

En ese momento no tenía pensamientos que lo hagan sentir mal. Luego de unos días iba a poder hacer un Patronus para mandar mensajes, podía hacer hechizos no verbales, y faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños. Se conformó como regalo de cumpleaños, el saber mandar ese tipo de mensajes, ya que lo había inventado Dumbledore, y usar algo que había inventado su mentor, lo hacían sentir especial. Pensó en comentarles a sus amigos lo que estaba aprendiendo. Fue hacia el escritorio y tomo un pergamino y una pluma. La mojó en tinta y escribió. Supuso que Hermione se encontraría en la casa de Ron, por lo que hizo una carta para ambos.

_Hermy y Ron, _

_Hola, como va? Por acá como costumbre. De hecho _

_un poco mejor. Mi tía me trata, no se, bien, o quizás mejor que _

_antes. No se porque, aparte, la vi hablando con la profesora_

_McGonagall, hay algo que no se que es. Tonks me esta enseñando _

_a adiestrar a mi Ciervo para que sepa mandar mensajes. Pueden _

_decirle a ella que les enseñe. Espero que se encuentren bien. _

_Harry_

No quería dar muchos detalles por carta, si alguien los leía, podía darse cuenta del invento de Dumbledore. Seguro que Hermione y Ron entenderían el mensaje.

Tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con ellos, los extrañaba mucho, de hecho, eran los únicos con quien pasaba la mayor parte del año y de su vida. Ellos habían sido sus amigos desde el primer año, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, nadie podía separarlos, eran el trío inseparable. No quería decirles que quería estar con ellos, porque si se encontraba con ellos, luego le costaría separarse, mientras que él, ni siquiera pensaba volver al colegio, aunque aún debía pensar en ello, respecto a lo que le dijo McGonagall. Pensaba que sería mejor no verlos, hasta lograr sus objetivos.

Puso la carta en un sobre y lo cerró. Se recostó en la cama para esperar que Hedwig regresara de su cacería.

Unas horas después, Hedwig vino volando por el aire, pasó por la ventana y se posó sobre la jaula.

-Hola, ten, toma, llévales esta carta a Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry a su lechuza.

Le dio unas palmadas al animal en la cabeza y esta salió volando por la ventana. Faltaba para que el día termine, así que se recostó sobre su cama y esperó.

Varias horas después, la pequeña lechuza de Ron entró volando por la ventana. Harry vio la carta y se dio cuenta que era la respuesta de su carta. La abrió y la leyó.

_Harry_

_Hola, como estas? Aquí no se puede decir bien, solo normal. _

_Nosotros también vimos el otro día a tu tía hablando con McGonagall._

_Hablamos con Tonks, y acordamos en que nos enseñaría a adiestrar _

_Mi nutria y el animal de Ron para que sepan mandar mensajes. Otra _

_Cosa, luego de tu cumpleaños, si te vas a no se donde, avísanos que_

_Nosotros querremos acompañarte, estés donde estés. No se si podremos,_

_Pero queremos verte, dimos cuando puedes vernos. Te queremos. _

_Tus amigos._

Harry leyó la carta varias veces. No sabia que pasaba con su tía, eso era muy raro, ella estaba frecuentando mucho con la profesora McGonagall. Petunia era la persona mas antimaga que podía existir. Cuando Harry era chico, nunca le había dicho que el era mago, no le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un asesinato, sino que le había dicho que habían muerto en un accidente de auto, su tía siempre trataba de evitar hablar de su hermana, la mama de Harry. Las pocas veces que hablaba de su hermana, lo hacia repudiándola, diciendo cosas como "Mi condenada hermana y su mundo de gente loca". Y ahora, hablaba con su "nueva amiga", la profesora McGonagall, ¿que era eso?, Harry se podía esperar a cualquiera hablar con la profesora, pero ¿Justo su tía?. Ellas escondían algo, o mas preciso, su tía escondía algo, y Harry lo quería saber.

Parecía que sus amigos habían entendido cuando les dijo sobre aprender a usar a su _Patronus_ como mensajero, en la carta le habían puesto que Hermione iba a aprender a usa su _Patronus Nutria _como mensajero, y Ron, bueno, eso significaba que todavía no hacia Patronus Corpóreo, eso quería decir que Ron tendría un poco mas de trabajo. Luego de que aprendan a usar sus "mascotas", iban a poder mandarse mensajes más rápidos, eficaces, seguros, y nadie iba a poder interceptarlos ni hacerse pasar por el de otro.

Sus amigos le dijeron que cuando sea su cumpleaños, les dijera adonde iría, eso significaba que sabían que él se alejaría, o que se iría a un lugar solo. Quizás se iría a su nueva casa, la que había heredado de su padrino Sirius Black. Aún no estaba seguro de avisarle a sus amigos, pero si les avisaba, les pediría que no les dijera a otros donde se encuentra. Aun faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños, cuatro días para que pueda hacer magia (legalmente, ¿no?), cuatro días para poder tener la licencia de aparición, cuatro días para que la protección de su madre sobre él se desvaneciera, y cuatro días para ser libre.

En cuanto al encuentro con sus amigos, cuando leyó esa parte no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, en cada momento que se sentía mal, pensaba en ellos, en los momentos que habían pasado juntos, que eran muchos, y se sentía mejor. Pensó que quizás si podría encontrarse con ellos, luego de su visita con Tonks, y no solo porque los extrañaba, sino porque daría cualquier cosa por no estar en una casa donde tu tío se la pasa diciéndole loco y cosas por el estilo, y contando cada segundo que el reloj deja pasar para el momento en el que Harry cumpla diecisiete años.

Pensó que quizás mañana podría avisarles a sus amigos si se encontrarían o no, pero por ahora, una oleada de sueño de apoderó de él, dejándolo, luego de un día entero de practica, muy cansado.

Los gritos matutinos del tío Vernon despertaron a Harry. Se levantó, y se puso una remera. Ese día era uno muy caluroso, los destellos dorados que entraban por la ventana, calentaban cada parte de la habitación que tocaban, incluido el cuerpo de Harry. Se sacó el pantalón corto de dormir y se puso uno que era por debajo de las rodillas, dejando la parte inferior de sus piernas al descubierto. Aún faltaba tiempo para que sus tíos se vayan, así que pensó que no estaría mal acomodar eso que se hacia llamar "cuarto". Empezó por su ropa, puso la ropa muggle a un lado de la cama, y la de magos con sus túnicas, por otro lado. Luego empezó a doblarla, tardando así, mucho tiempo. Quería poner en práctica algunos hechizos aunque aun no le fuera permitido. Sacó su varita que se encontraba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y apuntó sobre la cama. En realidad lo que quería eran los libros que se encontraban debajo de esta.

"_Accio Libros", _pensó Harry, y con un fuerte ruido, unos diez libros salieron de debajo de la cama y se posaron por sobre esta. Se puso a acomodarlos y los guardó en el baúl. La capa de su padre aún estaba achicada, así que la tomó y se la guardo en su bolsillo derecho. "Scourgify" pensó, apuntando la jaula de Hedwig, y toda la suciedad desapareció mientras esta ululaba alegremente.

-Creo que así esta mejor- dijo Harry mirando la habitación que ahora estaba acomodada. Sus tíos ya se habían ido hacia unos quince minutos. Bajó de la habitación, se dirigió al baño, y se ducho con agua fría. Luego se puso una camisa celeste de tela fina, sintiéndose más fresco y cómodo. El pantalón era corto, por debajo de las rodillas, dejando nuevamente sus piernas desarrolladas al descubierto.

Fue hacia la cocina, y comió el desayuno que su tía le dejaba preparado. Era un café espumado con canela, varias tostadas untadas con queso blanco y mermelada de calabaza. Esto era muy raro ya que los_ muggles _no usaban la calabaza para mermeladas y ese tipo de cosas, sino que los magos usaban las calabaza para mermeladas, gustos de caramelos y otros comidas. Para los magos esta verdura es muy común, pero para los _muggles_, no. Esto le pareció raro, pero las comió igual. Ya conocía su gusto, por lo que no se sorprendió por el gusto dulce de las mermeladas. Terminó de desayunar, lavó los platos y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar que Tonks viniera. Estuvo esperando unos diez minutos hasta que Tonks apareció en frente de él. Esta vez no se asustó tanto ya que se estaba acostumbrando a las apariciones. Tonks tenía una pollera de_ jersey_ color negra, una blusa bien escotada de color salmón y el pelo por los hombros de color violeta fuerte. Se saludaron y se encaminaron hacia la fabrica abandonada.

- Espero que hoy pueda lograr mandar un mensaje- empezó Harry riendo.

-Si, yo también lo quiero-siguió Tonks -¿Sabias que también les enseñaré a Hermione y Ron? Ellos me lo pidieron-

- Si, lo se, me lo comentaron luego de que les dije que tu me enseñarías- decía Harry- ¿Ya empezaron?

-No, aún no, mañana iré a la casa de Ron, ya que sus padres no están, por que están ocupados, y les enseñare a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, talvez-

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Claro, ella también quiso que le enseñe-

La mención que hizo Tonks sobre Ginny, hizo que Harry pensará en ella. ÉL la quería mucho, siempre la había querida. Siempre se ponía celoso cuando la veía con otro chico, pero no se animaba a decírselo. Recién el año pasado luego de un partido de Quidditch la besó por primera vez, sintiéndose feliz por haber logrado lo que había querido por mucho tiempo. Pero no pudo seguir con ella, no porque no la quería, ya que la quería mucho y demasiado, sino porque las pocas personas que el quería que habían estado cerca de él, habían muerto o le habían pasado cosas malas, y él quería mucho a Ginny como para arriesgar a que le pasen cosas malas. Así que decidió que lo mejor seria que por un tiempo se alejen hasta que las cosas se arregle. Y ahora, ahora la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos cuando se posaban dentro de las suyas. Extrañaba sus abrazos, sus dulces palabras, la extrañaba a ella. Era muy duro vivir sin ella al lado de él, pero seria peor vivir sin que ella n siquiera esté. Era preferible que ella esté sana y salva lejos de él, a que este al lado de él, pero en problemas, y él no podría perdonarse el que algo malo le pase a ella, a su amor. Una idea brillante le vino ala cabeza, si él y Ginny aprendían a usar Patronus Mensajeros, iban a poder comunicarse y aunque estén lejos, decirse cuanto se querían.

-Ah, esta bien, entonces asegúrate que aprenda a hacerlo- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Tonks riendo

-Na...Nada, solo que estaría bueno que todos lo aprendamos a usarlo- trató de disimular Harry

-Está bien, no te preocupes-

Caminaron una cuadra más y llegaron a la vieja fábrica. Harry golpeó los candados con su varita pensando en "Alohomora" y estos se abrieron con un fuerte chispazo. Sacó la cadena y entraron. Tonks volvió a poner unas antorchas en un circulo para iluminar la gran sala oscura.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar- dijo Tonks –Como ya te dije ayer, es mejor pensar, que decir el conjuro, para que sea mas efectivo, ya veras porque. Debes pensar tres cosas. Primero, debes pensar en el mensaje, puedes pensarlo de cualquier manera, los_ Patronus_ son muy inteligentes, así que solo piensas en el mensaje y listo. Segundo, debes pensar en la persona que quieres que lo reciba. Pueden recibirlo varias personas, solo tienes que pensar en la cantidad de personas que quieres que reciban el mensaje. Tercero, debes pensar en el conjuro, por eso te dije, es mejor pensar todo, ya que si piensas una parte y otra parte la recitas, quizás te hagas un lío y mandes el mensaje a cualquier lado. ¿Entiendes?- preguntó Tonks

-Si, creo que si. O sea, pienso en el mensaje, el receptor, y el conjuro.

-Si, muy bien, creo que entendiste. A mi me costó un poco mas de tiempo cuando McGonagall me lo enseñó.- decía Tonks sonriendo - bueno, ahora, pruébalo.-

-¿A quien lo mando?

-Puedes mandárselo a Remus, le dije que estaría enseñándote-

Harry solo se limitó a mover su cabeza. Alzó su varita y pensó lo que recién había aprendido. Primero pensó en el mensaje: "estoy practicando", "Remus Lupin" y "_Expecto patronum". _

Una gran voluta de humo blanco salió de la varita de Harry, y por el centro de esta, un ciervo el cual corrió hacia las paredes y las traspasó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Se quedó mirando la zona en la pared por donde desapareció su ciervo.

-Muy bien, Harry, muy bien, nunca pensé que podrías hacerlo de una vez- decía Tonks asombrada –de verdad me impresionaste-

Harry se quedó mudo, él tampoco había pensado que podía salirle la primera vez. Luego de unos minutos, una luz blanca se vio detrás de Harry. Se volteó y pudo ver una paloma de color blanca formada por humo y destellos de luz blanca. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un _Patronus_. A paloma se acercó a donde estaban ellos, y abrió la boca. De esta salieron chorros de luz blanca en forma de letras que formaron frases en el aire. "Muy Bien, me alegro de que hayas aprendido", era la frase que se formo. En el momento en que Harry terminó de leerla, estas desaparecieron en el interior de la paloma y luego esta también desapareció.

-Este es un mensaje de Remus, te puedes dar cuenta ya que el _Patronus_ de Remus es una paloma. Yo también pude verlo porque el mensaje estaba dedicado a ambos, si solo era para vos, yo no hubiese podido verlo. – explicaba Tonks.

-o sea que solo los receptores pueden verlo, no es así?-

-Si, es así. Bueno creo que hemos terminado, me alegro de que hayas aprendido a realizarlo.-

-Tonks, una pregunta-

-¿Si Harry?

-Cuando cumpla los diecisiete años podré aparecerme, bueno, en realidad ya se hacerlo, pero, ¿Cómo puedo conseguir la licencia de aparición?-

-Solo le comunicas al ministerio que quieres la licencia, vas allí, te hacen unas pruebas de aparición y te dan la credencial de que has aprobado la prueba, es fácil-

-Ah, esta bien. Hoy o mañana iba… - Harry no pudo terminar la frase.

PUM. Un fuerte ruido se escucho en el momento que la puerta era arrancada de sus bases y disparada hacia delante. Seis personas encapuchadas entraron a la sala, y apuntaron directamente a Harry y Tonks.

El corazón de Harry bombeaba rápidamente la sangre de su cuerpo hacia sus extremidades y al brazo que tenia alzado apuntando con la varita a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Esas personas eran mortifagos, y eran seis, muchos para él y Tonks, serian uno contra tres, no se podían arriesgar a luchar así, sería un suicidio. Harry no sabía que hacer, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Bien, bien, bien. Potter y la "transformer"- decía uno de los encapuchados. Harry pudo reconocer la voz de una mujer.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Tonks segura, sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo.

-Eso ya lo sabrán- respondió la voz de una de los encapuchados.

-No hagas nada- dijo Tonks a Harry casi en susurro – Tengo un plan-

Tonks agitó su varita, Harry pudo ver como los mortifagos se preparaban para defenderse. De la varita de Tonks salió un gran leopardo plateado como un rayo, que se dirigió hacia los mortifagos.


	4. Múltiple Expelliarmus

Este es el cuarto capi, espero que les guste. Dejen muchos reviews, cuantos mas dejen, mas emocionante haré la historia…

**Yaxia:** Bueno, aqui esta el capi, espero te guste. Traté de ponerle mucha emocion, no se si me sale, trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible, jaja, tuve que adelantar unos sucesos para que haya mas emocion, porque sino habia que esperar hasta el capitulo diez para ver cosas importantes y emocionantes, pero creo que este me quedó bien, espero tu opinion

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tonks agitó su varita, Harry pudo ver como los mortifagos se preparaban para defenderse. De la varita de Tonks salió un gran leopardo plateado como un rayo, que se dirigió hacia los __encapuchados. _

Múltiple_ "Expelliarmus"_

Los mortifagos se asustaron al ver esa figura plateada volar por el aire hacia ellos, pensaron que seria algún tipo de magia desconocida, aunque, bueno, sí era desconocido para ellos. Tonks aprovecho la distracción de los mortifagos, que lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos conocidos hacia el leopardo plateado para tratar de dañarlo, para decirle a Harry:

-Corre -

Tonks y Harry se voltearon y empezaron a correr, buscando algún tipo de puerta o alguna forma de salir.

-Se escapa, atrapadles- dijo una voz de los mortifagos, mientras arreglaba la puerta y luego la sellaba con unos movimientos de su varita. Al instante la oscuridad volvió a la sala.

Harry podía sentir los pasos de los mortifagos tras él. Prendió su varita, pero esta solo iluminaba unos pocos metros adelante, debido a la neblina que allí se encontraba. Ese lugar parecía enorme, era tan oscuro que no se podía ver el final de esa sala. Corrían con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se toparon con una pared. Siguieron la pared hasta encontrar la puerta. Ellos ni los mortifagos podían tirar ningún hechizo, ya que había tanta oscuridad, podían darle a algunos de sus amigos. Los pasos de los mortifagos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y ellos seguían buscando una puerta por esa pared.

-Aquí- gritó Tonks.

Ella agitó su varita y abrió la puerta. Entraron lo más rápido que pudieron y cerraron la puerta.

Harry apuntó con su varita a la puerta y pensó el hechizo para cellar puertas: Colloportus. Cuando las pronunció en su mente, un destello de luz salió de la varita y choco contra la puerta, cerrándola con un fuerte chirrido.

La habitación en la que encontraban era chica y también estaba oscura, aunque un poco iluminada por los agujeritos de una pequeña ventana que estaba tapiada en lo alto de la pared. Esta era muy chica como para que una persona quepa por allí si quisiera escapar (estoy hablando de la ventana). Tonks prendió su varita, y la sala se iluminó por una luz mágica de color blanca. Parecía que estaban en una oficina. Estaba muy sucia y llena de suciedad. A la derecha de la puerta había un escritorio lleno de telarañas, y algunos objetos. Había un retrato con el vidrio roto de un hombre que abrazaba a su hijo, o eso creía Harry. El hombre tenia pelo marrón oscuro casi negro, y este era rebelde como el de Harry. Se alegro al ver que él no era la única persona que tenía pelo de esa manera. El niño tenía pelo negro, bien oscuro, y este debería tener un año. En el escritorio también había algunas carpetas muy sucias y con telarañas y algunas portas lapiceras. Al lado del escritorio había un baúl cerrado con candado, el cual intrigo a Harry a abrirlo, pero no tenían tiempo

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto uno de los mortifagos.

-Allá- dijo una segunda voz. Harry supuso que habían divisado la puerta. Empezó a girar para tratar de ver alguna otra puerta.

Su mirada se paró cuando la vio. Una puerta marrón de roble, rajada y muy sucia, les impedía el pasó hacia la siguiente habitación. Muchos ruidos provenían de la sala donde estaban los mortifagos, para tratar de entrar por la puerta que estaba cerrada por el hechizo de Harry. Tonks agitó su varita para abrir la puerta, esta hizo un chispazo pero no se abrió. Eso era algo raro, solo puertas que estaban cerradas con magia no se podían abrir con el hechizo "Alohomora".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry

-No se, no abre-

Harry se quedó helado, no podían salir. Pero tuvo una idea, se acordó del hechizo que usó Hermione para abrir la celda en donde estaba encerrado Sirius, en una de las torres de Hogwarts. (Este hechizo es de "El Prisionero de Azkaban", la película) Se acercó a la puerta, le apuntó con la varita, dio unos movimientos en el aire en forma de círculo y pronunció el hechizo.

-_Bombarda_- dijo Harry. Un fuerte chispazo salió de su varita, que al chocar con la puerta, la sacó de sus bases, con un fuerte ruido como el de una granada, y llenando de humo la zona.

Tonks cruzó la puerta a través del humo, y Harry empezó a correr detrás. Esa era otra habitación en forma de oficina, parecida a la anterior. Miraron a ambos lados y no vieron ninguna puerta, no había otra puerta, estaban atrapados. Harry pensó que ese era el final, detrás de ellos venían seis mortifagos, que eran muchos para él solo con Tonks. Miró a la sala anterior y apuntó a ella con la varita. Estaba preparado para cuando aparezcan los mortifagos, haría lo que sea para derribarlos, para que se arrepientan de haber elegido ese bando. Tonks parecía hundida en sus propios pensamientos, de seguro estaba buscando alguna solución.

-Vamos a desaparecer- dijo Tonks al fin, contenta por haber encontrado una solución. –Tu ya lo sabes hacer, aparécete en la calle de tu casa-

Claro, eso es¿Cómo no se le hubiera ocurrido antes? Harry cerró sus ojos y se imaginó la entrada de su casa. Esperó unos segundos y los volvió a abrir.

No lo podía creer. En frente suyo estaba Tonks, pero no estaban en el jardín ni en la calle de los casa de los tíos de Harry. Se encontraban en la vieja y oscura oficina de antes.

-Algo esta mal- dijo Tonks mirando a su alrededor –No podemos desaparecer-

Harry empezó a preocuparse más que antes. Eso si era el fin. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a bajo. Suspiró y espero lo peor, con la aurora de pelo rosado a su lado, que ahora cambiaba a un color verde oscuro.

Se escuchaban los intentos de los mortifagos para la abrir la puerta, o eso creía él. Se escuchaban diversos tipos de hechizos, que chocaban con la puerta, y algunos daban con la pared, lo cual le pareció raro. Pero no solo se oía eso, en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar algunos gritos y gente que corría. Un mar de dudas se cruzó en la mente de Harry. Giró su cabeza y miró a Tonks quien también noto raro esto.

Los pasos de los que se encontraban del otro lado, cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca, hasta que la voz de alguien joven de mujer, gritó el mismo hechizo que usó Harry para abrir la puerta.

-_Bombarda_- gritó la joven al tiempo que la puerta era arrancada de sus bases, con una fuerte explosión.

Harry se preparó para atacar. Levantó su varita, y preparó el hechizo en su mente. Varios hechizos pasaban por sobre el hombro de la persona que entraba por la puerta, y esta aun no se veía por la oscuridad de la sala anterior. Harry esquivo estos hechizos, y volvió a levantar su varita, cuando estaba por atacar, una voz lo paró…

-No!!!. Espera- le dijo la joven que aun no se veía.

La chica corrió hacia Harry, y cuando se pudo ver, la cara de una chica de diecisiete años le devolvía la mirada. La ropa estaba bastante sucia, y rajada en las piernas. También tenia unos cortes en la cara.

Alguien que se encontraba detrás de Hermione lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y la volvió a cellar.

-¿Hermione¿Ron¿Lupin?- preguntó Harry -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo que hacemos aquí? No ibas a pensar que los dejaríamos luchar solos con tantos mortifagos- le devolvió Hermione tras sus ojos miel.

Tonks fue hasta Lupin lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Harry

-Por el_ Patronus_ que nos envió Tonks- Volvió a decir Hermione.

-¿Qué nos envió Tonks? Querrás decir, el que me envió Tonks. Hasta donde recuerdo, lo recibí yo, y ustedes me siguieron.- dijo Lupin.

Harry posó su vista en el pelo de Hermione, no estaba enmarañado como de costumbre, sino que estaba liso y atado en un rodete en la nuca. Harry le señalo el pelo y le preguntó -¿Qué te?…-

-Ahora no, luego te cuento- lo corto Hermione

-Bueno¿Qué esperamos¿Ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Ron, debajo de sus cabellos color rojo fuego. El solo hecho de pensar que estaban allí, con seis mortifagos, acechándolos, no le era de mucha felicidad.

-No hay salida, no podemos salir- dijo Harry

-¿Qué dices? Entonces ¿que es eso?- Dijo Ron apuntando con la mano a un pequeño hueco en la pared, del lado inferior izquierdo.

¿Qué era eso? Parecía una especie de pasadizo secreto, Harry juraría que no lo había visto antes. Tonks corrió hacia el pequeño túnel y miro hacia adentro para inspeccionarlo. Este era muy chico, para pasar había que pasar cuerpo a tierra, era oscuro, y estaba muy sucio.

-Bueno, creo que es seguro, pero no se adonde nos lleve- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie.

-No creo que sea muy seguro- dijo Ron, mientras Harry y Hermione asistían con la cabeza…

-Yo iré- dijo Lupin -¿ustedes¿Se quedaran?-

Se acercó al pequeño túnel de la pared, se agacho, y se internó en él. Su cuerpo cabía horizontalmente y bastante apretado, costaba arrastrarse con poca movilidad. Luego Tonks lo siguió. Ahora solo faltaban Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Hermione, Harry, luego de verle la cara de asustada.

-Es que no me parece seguro¿tu que piensas?-

-Yo también creo que no es seguro- dijo Harry

-Bueno¿iremos o no?- dijo Ron pasando la vista de Harry a Hermione con sus ojos color azules brillantes.

Los tres estaban mirando sus caras dudosas de entrar al pequeño túnel, cuando la segunda explosión de la puerta les hizo poner los pelos de punta. Pero esta vez la atravesaban mortifagos. El humo de la explosión invadió la primera oficina, y parte de la que se encontraban ellos.

-Si, claro que iremos- dijo Hermione, mientras se internaba rápidamente en el oscuro túnel. Tras ella le siguieron Ron y Harry. Lo único que tenían que hacer era rezar para que los mortifagos no vean ese túnel. Harry seguía arrastrándose por el túnel detrás de Ron, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los mortifagos por el eco de sus voces.

-¿Dónde se han ido?- dijo una la voz de una mujer

-No se, no se pueden haber ido así nomás- le respondió otra voz pero de hombre

-Quizás hayan desaparecido- dijo una tercera voz

-¿Es que nunca piensas?- dijo la mujer – no pueden haber desaparecido, no con un hechizo antidesaparicion puesto sobre el lugar- termino de decir la mujer

-Malditos, busquen en toda la zona, vamos salgan!!!!, busquen afuera- dijo el segundo hombre

Harry no lo podía creer, eso era mucha suerte¿Cómo no vieron el túnel? Bueno, a Harry no le importo, solo agradeció por eso. Luego de arrastrarse por ese túnel por unos veinte minutos, pudo ver delante de él, luz. Se alivio por eso, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición. Luego de que los que estaban delante de él hubieran salido, la luz del sol invadió su vista y se tapó la cara para poder ver. Se paró y vio que estaban en un callejón, seguramente por detrás de la fábrica. Estiró sus piernas, y ellas le agradecieron eso, ahora ya no le dolían. Este callejón era muy estrecho, como también muy largo. Había más o menos la misma distancia para cualquiera de las dos salidas a sus lados. Al final de un lado se podía ver una plaza o un parque, y al final del otro lado se podía ver solo la cale.

-¿Para donde vamos?- preguntó Ron

-Por allá- dijo Lupin señalando para el lado de la calle en donde terminaba en la plaza.

Los cinco empezaron a caminar rápido hacia allá, cuando Tonks hablo

-Preparen sus varitas, por si acaso-

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas, ya que Lupin ya lo había hecho. Todos estaban preparados, Harry preparo hechizos desarmadores en la punta de su lengua, para cuando llegasen al final del callejón. Solo le faltaban veinte metros, veinte metros que los separaba del final de ese lugar, cuando unas sombras negras se cruzaron por la entrada del callejón. Era los mortífagos de antes, o eso creyeron ellos. Harry y sus compañeros pararon la marcha. Se quedaron unos enfrentes de otros, apuntándose mutuamente. Uno de los encapuchados se acercó unos metros, mientras se quitaba la capucha. La cara de una mujer asomó la cabeza, tenia el cabello castaño y con rulos bien armados. Ahí estaba, quien asesinó al padrino de Harry. Le costo identificarla como Bellatrix, estaba muy cambiada, ya no estaba como cuando se había escapado de Azkaban, sino que se encontraba en mucho mejor estado, había aprovechado el tiempo que llevaba fuera de prisión.

-Bueno, aquí esta el chico Potter, después de todo, nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Bella, con un tono frío y superior.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry sin inhibición, con voz fuerte y sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de miedo, aunque lo tenía en su mínima parte.

-No me hables así Potter¿con quien te crees que estas hablando-

-Con una detestable persona, mataste a mi Padrino, por lo que no eres más que una hormiga para mí-

De la cara de Bellatrix salió una expresión asquerosa, digna de repudiar, la cara con más asco que Harry pudo ver, más incluso, que las caras de Snape y Draco.

-Ten cuidado, no te mato solo porque no tengo que hacerlo, sino, ya estarías comiendo tierra- dijo Bellatrix fría y lentamente, para hacer sufrir a Harry, aunque no lo hacia. –Tu padrino era el detestable, un traidor de sangre, la peor persona que podía existir, todos estamos mejor sin él-

Eso era mucho. Un calor agobiante subía por el cuerpo de Harry hasta su cabeza, nublándolo de todo lo que no debía hacer. Lo único que Bellatrix lograba con eso era hacer enojar a Harry, y eso no era bueno. No trato de dejar el odio, al contrario, trato de acordarse de cosas que lo hagan enojar, para descargarse sobre Bellatrix, no le importaba que haya muchas personas mas, él solo quería vengar a su padrino. Apretó sus dientes y tomo fuertemente su varita, preparado para atacar. Sintió que alguien le agarró el brazo. Miró quien lo hacia y se topó con la cara de Hermione que estaba a su lado, quien le hizo un gesto de negación. Harry entendió el gesto, quería decir con eso que no se precipite y que no haga nada entupido, pero el hizo como que no entendió el gesto y volteo su cara hacia Bellatrix.

-También estamos mejor sin algunas otras personas, como tus padres¿Quién iba a querer a tan aborrecibles personas? Nadie- dijo Bellatrix, enfatizando la ultima palabra, para hacer enojar a Harry y lo conseguía, solo que esto no era bueno.

Ella ya dijo mucho, Harry no podía permitir que hable así de sus padres. Estaba muy colorado, él lo sabia por el calor que sentía en su rostro, sabia que él iba a hacer algo, que eso seria un suicidio, atacar a esa mujer sabiendo que tenia detrás otros seis mortífagos, pero no podía evitarlo, ella debía pagar lo que había dicho, debía pagar lo que había hecho.

La mano de Hermione volvió a tomar la de Harry, pero mas fuerte y tratando de impedir que haga nada, pero Harry se zafó de un fuerte movimiento, y también vio como los demás, Ron, Lupin y Tonks se preparaban para atacar, eso lo hizo sentir seguro. La mano de Hermione lo volvió a tomar, aumentando el enojo de Harry

-¿Qué quieres?- le susurro Harry cerca de los oídos de Hermione.

-Que estamos preparados, hagas lo que hagas, te apoyaremos- le devolvió en susurro

Harry no se esperaba eso, se esperaba un regaño, pero esto lo hizo sentir mas seguro que antes. Volteó su mirada a Bellatrix.

-Nadie es más detestable que ustedes,_ expelliarmus!!!_- gritó Harry. No era muy efectivo, pero sabia que era suficiente¿Cómo que era suficiente un hechizo desarmador en esos momentos? No sabia, pero sabia que con eso bastaba. Bellatrix no se esperaba un ataque, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

De la varita de Harry salió un chorro de luz roja que fue hacia Bellatrix. Pero antes de llegar al final, antes siquiera de tocar a Bellatrix, alrededor del chorro de luz roja, apareció una voluta de luz escarlata, la cual recibió antes de llegar a los mortífagos, dos hechizos por parte de los encapuchados, pero no le hicieron daño a la voluta que se acercaba a ellos. Cuando el hechizo llegó hacia ellos, (tengan en cuenta que todo esto ocurre muy rápido, desde que el hechizo es lanzado hasta que llega a Bellatrix) el chorro de luz se dividió en seis partes mas, las cual cada una dieron con cada mortífagos, lanzándolos por el aire hacia arriba y hacia atrás, todos a la vez y desarmándolos de sus varitas. Los siete cayeron al suelo, en diferentes partes de la calle, (tengan en cuenta que se encontraban casi al final del callejón, y con este desarme, caen en la calle), y a algunos, desmayándolos.

-_Accio varitas_- dijo Hermione al lado de Harry. Las siete varitas salieron volando hacia ella. Harry pudó agarrar una, Hermione agarro otra, y Ron tomo del piso las otra cinco varitas.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- dijo Lupin mas para si que para los demás detrás de Harry.

Tonks solo miraba a los mortífagos, estupefacta, ella tenia mucha experiencia como para darse cuenta que era imposible hacer lo que Harry hizo. E incluso Harry estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había hecho¿Qué hice?, se preguntó, no creía que solo por estar enojado pudo hacer eso, no, algo había pasado. Hermione y Ron se pusieron a ambos lados de él, mirando a los mortífagos como se arrastraban doloridos hacia atrás, ya que sus caídas no habían sido del todo buenas.

Harry no podía hablar, se había quedado sin habla, por lo que Lupin se adelantó y dijo a los mortífagos

-No vuelvan nunca mas, él es el elegido, nunca nadie podrá contra él, él es quien terminará con Voldemort, esto terminará pronto-

-No, no, no- decía Bellatrix lentamente, riendo –No, te equivocas, nadie derrotará al Señor Tenebroso, y esto es solo el comienzo-

Dio una pequeña risa lúgubre y desapareció con un plop. Luego, los otros seis mortífagos también desaparecieron.

En ese momento Harry sintió que los cuatro lo estaban mirando, bajo la vista y no dijo nada. Aún no sabía que había pasado, y seguro le preguntarían eso.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Ron

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tonks

-No se, no se como lo hice- dijo Harry aun con la cabeza baja.

-Sabes que nadie puede hacer eso ¿no?, sabes que solo magos poderosos pueden ¿no?- dijo Hermione tratando de que Hermione los mire

-Si, lo se, no se como lo hice, no fue intencional-

-¿Qué sentías en ese momento?¿en que pensabas?- preguntó Lupin impaciente

-Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, vamonos- dijo Tonks

-Si, creo que deberíamos irnos- respondió Lupin

-¿Vamos a mi casa?- preguntó Ron

-No, allí no. Hasta que cumplas tus 17 no deberías estar muy lejos de casa. Tienes que aprovechar la protección de tu madre al máximo, aparte, si alguien del ministerio te ve habría problemas, recuerda que aun no puedes aparecerte- decía Tonks mirando a Harry

-Bueno, esta bien, vayan a la casa de Ron, dentro de tres días cumpliré los años, luego podremos hablar, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo Harry

-Vamos, te acompañamos- dijo Lupin empezando la caminata. Los demás lo siguieron por detrás.

-¿Cómo hiciste para atacar a siete personas a la vez?- le preguntó Ron a su lado mientras caminaban

-No se, sinceramente no se- dijo Harry despacio, y dio un suspiro

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Ellos aun no estaban ya que volvían en la tarde, su tío del trabajo, su tía de las reuniones con sus amigas y las salidas de parrandas de su primo Dudley.

-Bueno Harry, te dejamos aquí- le dijo Lupin

-Quizás pase mañana- le dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa mientras saludaba a Harry

Luego Hermione se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

-Te extrañe todo el verano, pensaba en los malos momentos que podrías estar pasando- dijo Hermione, y con esto, Ron se puso un poco colorado.

-No te hagas problema, no fueron tan malos- exclamo Harry

Luego Ron se acercó a Harry y le extendió la mano

-Bueno amigo, nos vemos en unos días-

Y con esto, Harry entró en su casa, saludo con a mano otra vez, y luego los cuatro desaparecieron con un ruido a plop.

Harry se volteó, entro en la casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar, en todo lo que había pasado. Muchos le decían que era buen mago, pero eso de desarmar a siete personas a la vez, era otra cosa, no era solo simplemente ser buen mago, ahí había algo, y debía averiguarlo. Pero lo haría después, ahora estaba muy cansado. Con toda la ropa puesta, se tiro en la cama, y el sueño se apoderó de él, hundiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui termina el cuarto capitulo, es emocionante lo que puede hacer Harry, no? Cuanto antes actualizaré, espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Me acordé de tu Cumpleaños

Bueno, son las once de la noche, y termine de escribir. Espero que les guste, ahora empiezan las dudas, principalmente, entre otras cosas. Aqui les contesto los reviews.

**yaxia: **Bueno, cada vez le pongo mas emocion, no? En los proximos capitulos se descubriran mas cosas importantes, sobre el poder y el nuevo personaje, ya que para que sea una historia mia le tengo que poner nuevos personajes. jaja, bueno, espero que te guste mucho...

**pedro:** Bueno, bienvenido a mi historia. He leido tu historia, y como te dije en el reviews, este Harry tambien tendrá poderes, pero quizas no tanto como el tuyo. Espero que te guste mucho mi historia, y en los proximos capitulos veras el porque de los poderes de Harry. Espero que te guste este capi...

**michiru ai:** Bienvenido al fic. Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, ya que en este se habla sobre Petunia, ya veras lo que sucede... Y si Harry regresa al colegio, bueno, creo que deberá consutarlo con Ron y Hermione. jaja...

**saiyury: **Bienvenido al fic. Espero que te guste lo que escribi, como lo que escribiré que sera mucho mejor, jaja, espero que este te guste...

Bueno, sin mas que decirles, aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo...

_Muchos le decían que era buen mago, pero eso de desarmar a siete personas a la vez, era otra cosa, no era solo simplemente ser buen mago, ahí había algo, y debía averiguarlo. Pero lo haría después, ahora estaba muy cansado. Con toda la ropa puesta, se tiro en la cama, y el sueño se apoderó de él, hundiéndolo en un profundo sueño. _

Me acordé de tu cumpleaños...

Los rayos de luz solar invadieron la habitación. Estaba demasiada iluminada como para seguir durmiendo. Abrió sus ojos y los destellos de luz dorada invadieron su vista. Se tapó la cara con la mano, se volteó y haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible se sentó en la cama. Hacia mucho calor, mas que los días anteriores. Pasó su vista por la ventana abierta y vio a algunos vecinos al lado de sus ventanas tratando de encontrar una pequeña ráfaga de aire para apaciguar su alta temperatura. Se refregó un poco la cara con sus manos, miró el reloj de la mesita de luz y este le indicaba las 08:00 de la mañana.

Era miércoles treinta de Julio, un día antes de su cumpleaños. Sus tíos y su primo seguro que ya no estaban en la casa, por lo que se levantó y su pie dio contra el placard. Dijo una maldición y tomo sus gafas de la mesita de luz. Se las puso y pudo ver bien. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el agua fría de la ducha, se quito la poca ropa que llevaba, apenas un pequeño pantalón, y se puso debajo del agua que empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, refrescándolo. Ya no sentía el calor agobiante de antes, ahora se sentía bien, sentía el hermoso frió que a él tanto le gustaba para días como ese. Se olvidó del tiempo, y recién muchos minutos después salió de la ducha. Tomo la toalla, pero casi no la uso, sino que se seco a medias, para mantenerse fresco. Se paró frente al espejo, se volvió a poner las gafas y se vio reflejado. Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado anteriormente, exactamente antes de ayer. El espejo le mostraba al mismo Harry Potter de antes, la misma persona que él conocía, no había cosas diferentes al menos físicamente. Pero algo había cambiado, no sabia que era, pero él lo sabia, y lo sentía. Sentía ese cambio dentro de él, no sabía si seria para bien o para mal, pero si solo era como hasta ahora había sido, tener mas poder, suponía que seria para bien, pero si podía cambiar eso¿Cuántas cosas más podrían cambiar? Quizás esos cambios afectarían sus opiniones, su forma de ser, quizás él dejaría de ser él mismo, y por eso tuvo miedo. No estuvo seguro de estar contento con lo que le pasaba, primero debía averiguar que era lo que le ocurría, aunque fuera difícil de averiguar. No sabia por donde empezar, no sabía a donde ir, no sabia que hacer, lo único que sabia era que todo eso seguro tenia que ver con Voldemort, que tenia que ver con los mortífagos, con la magia oscura o cosas por el estilo. Tenía que averiguarlo, pero se dijo que mejor seria esperar de luego haber cumplido los diecisiete años, para empezar con sus objetivos, esperaría un día mas, y luego empezaría con la búsqueda de los horcruxes, las respuestas de lo que le paso y otras cosas.

Él estaba solo en la casa, por lo que se puso un pantalón corto, y sin ninguna remera. Fue a su habitación y tomo su varita, se la guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón, y camino hacia la cocina. Tenia mucha hambre, por lo que abrió la heladera para buscar algo de comer, pero se quedo delante de esta sintiendo el agradable frió que emitía. Luego busco comida y no encontró nada, no había comida, como usualmente le dejaba su tía. Quizás se había olvidado. Cerró la heladera y se dirijo a la alacena y busco algo de comer. Tomo un paquete galletitas Oreo, tomo una galletita, pero esta se le calló de su mano, junto con el paquete, debido al susto que se pegó por el ruido proveniente de su habitación. Tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Empezó a subirla lentamente, mientras que su cabeza le decía que no había peligro. ¿Cómo que no había peligro? Si, eso le decía su mente, pero no podía confiarse de ella. El ruido se volvió a escuchar, era como si alguien golpeara la ventana. Siguió subiendo sigilosamente le escalera, llego al rellano y fue a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio del otro lado de la ventana cerrada, una lechuza golpeándola para que la dejen pasar. Se extraño por la ventana cerrada, ya que él la había dejado abierta debido al calor. La volvió a abrir y la pequeña lechuza blanca entro en la habitación, y se posó en la jaula vacía de Hedwig. Esta tenia una carta, la tomo y le dio dos knuts a la lechuza, y salió volando por la ventana. Miró la carta, y el nombre de Ron estaba escrito detrás de esta. La abrió y la leyó.

_Hola Amigo._

_Espero que te encuentres bien, como nosotros. Tememos mucho _

_de que hablar. Hoy en la noche, en tu cumpleaños, te iremos a buscar, aun no_

_sabemos quien ira, ni en que momento, pero no queremos que estés solo. Luego_

_si quieres te dejaremos un tiempo libre, como seguro supongo que querrás estar. _

_Tenemos mucho que hacer, ya sabes de que, y yo y Hermione te ayudaremos en_

_todo. Hermione no para de leer libros, siempre dice que esta descubriendo cosas_

_importantes, pero aun no me dice, por que dice que debe de buscar un par de _

_cosas mas, y luego nos dirá todo lo que sabe. Siempre lee libros de historia, o _

_magia antigua, no tengo ni idea de porque, yo le digo que mejor seria leer_

_libros de hechizos modernos, pero fue en vano. Bueno, te dejo, recuerda que mi_

_hermano Bill se casará, y debemos asistir a la boda. Nos vemos pronto._

_Ron_

Termino de leer la carta y la volvió a aguardar. Se sentó en la cama y pensó como lo irían a buscar. Bueno, dejo eso de lado, no quería preocuparse de nada, ellos ya sabrían como hacerlo.

El reloj marcaba las 23:45 y él leía un libro de hechizos de sexto año, ya que había muchos que no los conocía. En ese momento se acordó que dentro de apenas quince minutos sería su cumpleaños, y no solo eso, si que seria mayor de edad, y podría abandonar para siempre esa casa, ese lugar en que estuvo destinado a vivir desde que cumplió un año hasta que ese momento. Cerró el libro y se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas para por si lo venían a buscar, o quizás se valla solo.

Con el hechizo levitador guardo toda la ropa, y no tuvo que conjurarlo dos veces, con solo decirlo una vez, toda la ropa se guardo bien acomodada en el baúl. Los libros eran muchos, y aunque alguno eran básicos como los de primer año, no quiso dejarlos o romperlos, por lo que los redujo y los guardo en el baúl. Después de veinte minutos, la habitación estaba casi vacía, no quedaba casi nada. –Creo que no me olvido nada- se dijo. Su cabeza le dijo que si, que se olvidaba algo.-Te olvidas la capa invisible- . -Mi capa invisible-, se dijo Harry, se puso a buscarla y no la encontró. No sabia donde estaba. Se acordó que la había guardado reducida cuando había ido a la fábrica abandonada con Tonks.

–_Accio Capa invisible_- conjuro Harry. Hubo unos pequeños destellos de luz, y la capa apareció sobre la cama. Harry la tomó y la guardo reducida en su bolsillo.

De alguna manera se dio cuenta que unas quince lechuzas venían volando en medio de la noche hacia su habitación. Miró por la ventana y ahí estaban, las quince volaban tratando de pasarse para llegar a su destino primero que las demás. Harry abrió la ventana antes de que lleguen, y una bandada de aves entró por ella. Un gran alboroto se armó debido a que todas querían entregar sus cartas o paquetes. Harry puso un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y tomo todas las cartas y los paquetes, para que las lechuzas se fueran. Luego de diez minutos tratando de que las lechuzas dejaran de pelearse y se fueran, la habitación quedó a sola, con Harry y con Hedwig, quien recién volvía de su caza nocturna.

Había cartas de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. De Luna, Neville y los gemelos Weasley. De Hagrid, Kingley y Tonks y Lupin. Del ministerio. Y para extrañeza de Harry, de fans suyo. La gente lo trataba de cualquier manera. Algunas chicas solo por que era guapo, le mandaban cartas con corazones que volaban al abrirlas, y con perfumes a rosas, otras cartas por que él era el elegido, el encargado de destruir al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, enviadas por miembros del ministerio, o ministros de otros países, como el ministro de magia Seth Strognoff de Rusia, que conocía a Harry porque él había competido con su escuela, Durmstrang, en el torneo de los tres magos. En los paquetes habían diferentes cosas, desde dulces y tortas, hasta libros de magia avanzada enviados por Lupin o miembros del ministerio, y artefactos mágicos, entre lo que se encontraba una pequeña bola como una profecía, pero de color dorado, en cual tenia una pequeña hendidura en un lado. Harry la miró, y le pareció el mejor regalo, aunque no sabía que era, y mucho menos para que servia o como se usaba.

Ya habían pasado media hora desde su cumpleaños, si alguien lo iría a buscar, ya lo hubiera hecho, por lo que pensó que esa noche no irían. Podría irse o quedarse, pero no quería preocupar a Nadia, por lo que decidió quedarse, y dormir en paz y tranquilamente por lo menos una vez más.

Se despertó a las siete de la mañana, sabia que ese día se iría y no volvería más. Se cambió luego de ducharse, se fijó que no se olvidada nada, y bajó las escaleras para avisarle a sus tíos que se iba. No terminó de bajar las escalares cuando tía Petunia lo alcanzó, y no tenia la misma cara de siempre, sino que parecía contenta.

-Harry, te estaba esperando- le dijo su tía sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si tratara a su mas queridísimo hijo. (¿Quien se imaginaría eso?, jajaja)

Harry se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. O aún no se había despertado o su tía estaba un poco enferma. Ojo loco le diría que tenga cuidado, que podría ser una trampa. Disimuladamente puso su mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón en donde tenia su varita. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, su tía lo arrastró hasta la mesa, en donde su tío y su primo ya desayunaban. Se sentó en su lugar, y vio que su tío le diría una sonrisa. No había duda, aún estaba durmiendo, seguramente son uno de esos sueños reales. Tía Petunia volvió de la cocina y le trajo el desayuno a Harry. Era muy completo, varias tostadas con mermelada de cereza y damasco, jugo de naranja, un café con leche, entre otras cosas. Harry miró detalladamente la comida, quizás este envenenada, o tenia algo raro, no sabia si probar o no¿Qué hago? Se dijo.

-Hoy es un día especial¿no?- le dijo su tía sonriendo, mientras le untada unas tostadas.

O Harry escucho muy mal¿o su tía le dijo que se acordó de su cumpleaños, indirectamente?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quieren saber sobre Petunia?, lean el proximo capi... dejen muchos reviews...

Ah, otra cosa¿que son "longfic" y "slash"? Si alguien sabe, por favor decirme en un reviews...


	6. ¿Quién eres?

Bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco corto. Diganme si los quieren asi o mas largos.

Me encanta que me dejen reviews, estos me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Dejen muchos y me harán feliz. Aqui se los contesto.

**Ying fa:** Bienvenido al fic, y gracias por los datos. Al principio iba a hacer que Harry se escapara, pero se me ocurrio esta alternativa... Espero que te guste de todas maneras.

**Jaimol:** Bienvenido al fic. Espero que este capi tambien te guste.

**Oscuro Dark Angel:** Hola, gracias por los datos, me sirvieron de mucho. Espero que los examenes de la escuela no te saquen el tiempo para escribir. Sigue actualizando y yo seguire actualizando aca.

**Pedro:** Hola, espero que te guste la historia. Ahora no estoy en examenes, lo estuve hace algunas semanas, por eso tarde 19 dias en actualizar el cuarto. Los de ahora iran mas rapido. Me gusta contestar reviews, es como una charla que mantengo con mis lectores. Y con el poder de Harry, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero ya he puesto varias escenas de poder, aunque minimo, pero no se si lo has notado. Es que por ahora tiene poco poder, pero lo hira descubriendo de a poco. Y los tios de Harry, jajaja, es muy gracioso, en este capi te darás cuenta.

**Saiyury:** Hola, dijiste que porque los tios de Harry se acordaron de su cumplaeños, bueno, aqui te darás cuenta. Siento desepcionarte. Espero que te guste igual...

**Yaxia:** Bueno, como veras, estoy tratando de en cada capitulo ponerle suspenso y misterio, jajaja, no se si me sale. Espero que te guste.

**Michiru:** Hola, aqui esta el capi, espero que te guste. Lo de si regresa al colegio, lo sabras mas adelante, el trato de sus tios, lo sabras en este capi..

Bueno, ya terminé de contestar los reviews, aqui va.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Hoy es un día especial¿no?- le dijo su tía sonriendo, mientras le untada unas tostadas. _

_O Harry escucho muy mal¿o su tía le dijo que se acordó de su cumpleaños, indirectamente?_

** ¿Quién eres?**

Todo eso le parecía muy extraño. No sabía si seguirle el ritmo a su tía, o preguntarle que era eso.

-¿Día especial?- fue lo único que articularon sus labios.

-Claro, hoy… oh lo siento, había olvidado de decirte, hemos estado hablando con la encargada del Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables, te han estado vigilando y han llegado a la conclusión que eres apto para estar en su Centro de Seguridad.- dijo tia Petunia muy contenta- supongo que han encontrado suficientes cosas raras en vos como para admitirte.-

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry, le pereció escuchar que lo iba a mandar al Centro de Seguridad para Delincuentes.

-Que han estado discutiendo, y hoy vendrán a buscarte para llevarte al centro de seguridad- dijo su tío Vernon.

-Allí,- empezó su tía- nunca más podrás hacer lo que haces, nunca más frecuentarás con la gente loca como ustedes, nunca más veras una de esas varitas, y nunca más saldrás de allí.-

Harry no lo podía creer, era verdad, querían mandarlo a ese lugar, al Centro de Seguridad, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, quería gritarles, decirles de todo.

-O sea que no se acordaron de mi cumpleaños- dijo Harry sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- dijo su tío.-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-¿A quien le importa tú cumpleaños?- dijo su tía Petunia con arrogancia.

Harry no aguantaba mas, desde hacia muchos días que quería sacar todo lo que tenia adentro, quería sacar todo el odio, y descardarlo en alguien, esa era su oportunidad. Pero quería aguantarse, no quería precipitarse y hacer algo inadecuado, su mente le decía que se mantenga al margen, que no era necesario que les grite, que diga que si aceptaba ir a ese lugar. ¿Cómo su mente le decía que acepte ir¿Como su mente podía decirle que no les grite¿Acaso su mente era otra persona?¿O era él mismo, otra parte de él que deseaba otras cosas?.

Apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa y no dijo nada. Trato de ser natural, y de no aparentar enojado por lo que harían sus tíos, ya que al fin y la cabo, luego podría escaparse del Centro, o mientras lo llevaban, soltarse de cualquier tipo de seguridad que le pongan y correr, ya que ¿Qué seguridad podrían ponerle? Unas esposas, atarlo, un chaleco de fuerza, u otra cosa. Todo eso era fácil de librarse, solo con un simple hechizo, y luego les borraba la memoria. Soltó sus puños y dejo llevarse por lo que harían sus tíos, después de eso, ellos iban a quedar contentos por haber encerrado a Harry.

Terminó su desayuno y se fue a su habitación, no sabia que hacer, si irse ahora, antes de que vengan a buscarlo los del Centro, o esperarlos a que vengan. No podía esperarlos, debía irse, y para colmo, los de la Orden o los Weasley no habían ido a buscarlo¿Podían ser tan irresponsables¿Por qué no lo fueron a buscar? Y si es que tuvieron que hacer algo tan importante ¿No podían haberle avisado? O incluso ¿No podían haber mandado a alguien de la Orden, ya que muchos estarían mas que contentos de ayudarme? Pateó fuertemente la mesita de noche, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por el dolor que le causó.

En cinco minutos ya tenía todo preparado. Tenía todo dentro del baúl, su capa, el mapa, sus libros, la ropa _muggle _y de mago, y la Saeta de Fuego, que la redujo para que entrase allí. Redujo el baúl, y se lo guardo en su bolsillo, y en el bolsillo opuesto se guardo la varita. La protección de su madre ya no estaba sobre la casa desde anoche, por lo que podía desaparecerse a gusto. Cerró y se concentró en la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Pero apenas había cerrado los ojos los volvió a abrir, porque su tía golpeaba la puerta.

-Harry¿quisieras bajar un momento?-

Harry no sabía si irse o bajar con sus tíos. Como era la ultima vez que los vería pensó que lo mejor seria dejarlos contento y que piensen que se pudriría encerrado en ese centro de seguridad.

Bajo las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor y su tía lo alcanzó.

-Harry, ya han venido, los del Centro San Bruto, están en el living-

Se dirigieron al living, y allí sentado había una persona. Era de mas o menos veinticinco años, de pelo totalmente negro como el de Harry, y liso hasta sus hombros. Tenia los ojos de un color azul penetrante que se notaban desde lejos, y estaba vestida con zapatos negros de un pequeño taco, un pantalón formal negro y una camisa salmón con delicados cortes.

-Hola, tu deberías ser Harry Potter, no?- dijo la chica con voz dulce

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. No había escuchado cuando vino, no escucho el auto, la camioneta o donde fuera en que había venido, y eso le pareció raro.

-Mi nombre es Vivonne Rambouillet, encargada de Admisión del Centro San Bruto. Supongo que ya sabes que hoy iras allá¿no?- volvió a decir la chico con un tono de voz demasiado tranquilo y bueno para el gusto de Harry.

-Si, algo me comentaron- dijo Harry lentamente mientras miraba a la chica. Ella tenía algo raro, no sabía que era, pero su mente le decía que no era quien decía ser.

-Bueno, ya he hablado son su Tía Petunia, y ya nos podemos ir¿llevas algo?- le preguntó la chica

Ella hizo referencia a si llevaba alguna valija y pertenencias o algo de eso. Aunque le haya dicho que no, claro que llevaba cosas, tenía todo en su bolsillo.

En un sillón mas allá de donde estaban ellos, tío Vernon estaba sentado mirando muy contento la escena.

-Bueno, solo debe firmar aquí- dijo la chica mientras entregaba a su tía unos cuantos papeles, como si firmara la entrega de un paquete.

-Ahora, hijo, debes firmar tu aquí- le dijo dándole a Harry otros papeles. Él los firmo sin importarle nada, ya se quería ir de ahí, y estaba preparando mentalmente como librarse de ella.

-¿Cómo iremos?- dijo Harry, que esa pregunta le daba curiosidad desde hacia varios minutos.

-En auto, solo que esta estacionado en la otra calle, por también llevaremos a otro chico- respondió la chica luego de pensar bien la respuesta.

A Harry le parecía muy rara esa mujer, seguía pensando que era otra persona de quien decía ser que era.

Luego de saludar a su tía, que lo hizo mas como un gesto, salieron a la cale, y empezaron a caminar hacia la calle siguiente. Puso su mano en su bolsillo para sacar la varita y borrarle la memoria a la chica, pero mientras la sacaba, ella le habló.

-Harry, estoy encantada de conocerte. Te quería conocer desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mirando a Harry.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Cómo que quería conocerlo? Ni un _muggle _lo conocía aparte de sus tíos y su primo. ¿Quien era esa mujer? En el momento que ella le había hablado, él había escondido la varita en su costado, pero no pudo evitar que ella la viera.

-Guarda la varita, no creo que ahora la necesitemos-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les guste. Dejen muchos reviews, y diganme si los quieren asi o mas largo. Contra mas reviews me dejen, mas rapido actualizaré. Nos vemos...


	7. La Profecía

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo. Este, como luego se darán cuenta, es muy importante. Espero no haberme tardado tanto, y que les guste.

**Flopa**: Bienvenido al fic. Espero que te guste mucho. Este lo hice un poco mas largo, no mucho pero un poco. Me pareció en cano seguirlo. Bueno, espero que te guste.

**Harmnoyand:** Bueno, bienvenido a mi fic. Espero que te guste como a mi el tuyo. Solo tarde una semana, creo que no es tanto. Bueno, espero que te guste.

**Ying fa:** Me encanta que a ti te encante el fic, jaja. Bueno, los poderes de Harry fueron la primer cosa que pensé antes escribirla, solo que es necesario que los descubra de a poco, igual que los lectores, jajaja. Y si, ya pensé en pareje, será Ginny, en este caso seguiré con la linea de Rowling. Espero que te guste...

**Pedro:** Si es verdad, es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que quiero, jajaja, pero no te preocupes, no ocupará el lugar de Ginny. Y con respecto a la chica nueva, se sabrá de ella mas adelante. Y, por dios, te estás tardando mas que Rowling en escribir, espero que el proximo capitulo sea antes de que salga la quinta pelicula...

Bueno, y tambien les doy las gracias a los que me leen y no me dejan reviews, que sinceramente no se porque no lo hacen. Y tambien a **Jaimol**, **Yaxia** y** Nymphy,** que espero sus reviews, ya que me tienen agragado. Y a los que dejaron solo uno o dos reviews, **Saiyury**, **Michiru** y **Oscuro Dark Angel, **que espero sus comentarios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Profecía**

El cielo se encontraba de un color raro, el cual Harry nunca lo había visto así. Era rojo, rojo carmesí, y las nubes también eran rojas, solo que más claras, entre un rosado y un rojo. Parecía que el cielo estaba bañado con sangre, que el cielo había sido dañado y la sangre de su herida cubría todo el cielo. Las nubes se movían rápidamente, tan rápido que marearían a cualquiera que las mirase. Harry se extraño por el color del cielo, por las nubes, por todo ese lugar. No sabía donde estaba, ni para que, ni cuando había llegado allí. Las tonalidades del cielo del decían que debía ser mediodía, pero aun así, ese color rojo lo confundía.

Parecía que estaba en un llano en medio de un bosque, a lo lejos se divisaban muchos árboles, que formaban un gran circulo alrededor de él.

Miró a su derecha y vio un montón de personas, en forma de ejercitó. Por las personas que allí se encontraban, se dio cuenta de que eran gente del ministerio de magia y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Desde unos metros desde donde estaba él, hasta mas allá, muy lejos desde su lugar, se extendía el ejercitó de magos. Pero un ejercito solo sirve si esta el enemigo, por lo que Harry miró a su izquierda, y también vio un ejercitó, y no tardo en distinguirlos como mortífagos. Ellos como el ejercitó que apoyaba a Harry, eran muchos, tantos que no se podía ver el final de donde terminaba. Entre ambos grupos solo había treinta metros de distancia, con Harry en el medio.

Quienes encabezaban el grupo de aliados de Harry, no eran nada más ni nada manos que sus amigos y principales miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Estaban Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, los gemelos Weasley, Neville, Luna, Kingsley, y otros muchos. Y para disgusto de Harry, Ginny. Él no quería que ella esté allí, él la amaba, la quería y no podía perderla, no iba a poder vivir el resto de su viva sabiendo que Ginny murió en una guerra que le correspondía a él lucharla, que en ese momento parecía que no iba participar. Ya no aguantaba el hecho de que ya muchas personas habían muerto por él, sus padres que dieron su vida para salvar la de Harry, su padrino que murió en una batalla que él había provocado por estupidez, y su mentor, Dumbledore. Y si encima de esas muertes, moría mas gente, en especial Ginny, Harry estaba seguro de que entraría en un grado de locura y culpa tan grande que se dignaría a sacarse la vida, para reencontrarse con todos que los que dieron su vida por él. Aunque bueno, no solo por él luchaban esa guerra, sino también por el solo hecho de acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.

Este había hecho amarga y triste muchas vidas, no solo la Harry, por lo que muchas personas querían deshacerse de él, y así serian mas gente en la lucha final, todos lo que odiaban a Voldemort, y lo que estaban de su lado. Pero de igual manera que todos los demás, ella tenia la varita alzada y muy decidida, apuntándoles a todos sus enemigos que tenia en frente. Todos ellos estaban muy decididos en pelear esa guerra, eso era lo que Harry veía en cada uno de sus rostros, que estaban ahí para luchar, no solo por Harry, sino por cada uno de los magos que murieron en manos de aquella persona que Harry tanto odiaba. No le gustaba pronunciar su nombre, no porque tuviera miedo como la mayoría de las personas, no tenia ni la mas mínima pizca de miedo, sino porque cada vez que lo hacia, su cuerpo irradiaba odio, su miembros temblaban con sed de venganza, gritaban a toda voz que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort y hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Harry estaba muy confundido, si alguien pelaría esa guerra, ese era él, esa era su guerra, debería estar en medio del grupo de sus aliados¿Por qué estaba en medio de ambos grupos y no junto a sus aliados? Miraba hacia ambos lados, todas las personas de cada ejercito, tenia sus varitas afuera, preparados para luchar. Todos lo miraban a él, como esperando algo, pero luego de un tiempo, apuntaron sus vistas hacia el otro lado de harry. Harry miró delante de él, y alguien apareció, luego de que un poco de polvo se revoloteó por el aire.

Alguien alto, con cara blanca como un fantasma y deformada como un muerto, y ojos rojos del color del cielo, miraba a Harry con la peor cara de desprecio que alguien pudiera poner. Luego la fue cambiando por una sonrisa maquiavélica, o mejor dicho, una sonrisa diabólica, proveniente de los lugares más oscuros y tenebrosos del mundo. Esa risa seria capaz de levantar a un muerto como un Inferi.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Un frió corrió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, pasando por su espina dorsal, queriéndolo desmayar. Hizo fuerza para mantenerse en pie, y solo unos segundos después se encontraba otra vez enfrente de su enemigo. No tardó ni un segundo en sacar su varita y apuntar a la oscura y tenebrosa persona, que le devolvía la mirada, sabiendo que ese iba a ser su último encuentro.

Voldemort rió, lo hizo de una manera sonora y escalofriante, peor que la anterior.

-Hoy, hoy es el día. Hoy es cuando tu pierdes. Hoy es cuando ustedes mueren. Hoy es tu último día, y es aquí donde pelearemos. Podré quedarme solo con esta alma y ninguna más, pero tu te iras ahora, morirás en este momento-

Harry estaba muy asustado, si él moría, no habría esperanzas para sus amigos. No debía morir, no iba a morir, él era la fuente de esperanzas de todos sus aliados y amigos, todos confiaban en él, todos confiaban en que él seria quien acabase con el Señor Oscuro, y si el caía, todos los demás flaquearían con él. No iba a permitir que ganase esa guerra la persona más insensible, malvada y digna de repudiar del mundo mágico. Un débil hilo de esperanzas y fuerzas corrió su cuerpo, reemplazando el frió anterior por una fuerza mágica.

-Pero no diré más discursos, acabemos de una vez-

A diferencia de otras veces, Harry percibió un poder mágico en el aire, no el suyo, de alguien mas, el de Voldemort. Algo era diferente, su mente le decid que Voldemort era mas poderoso, que de alguna forma había conseguido mas poder, el cual seria usado indebidamente, y en contra de Harry.

Pero a partir de ahí, no supo que pasó. Al abrir los ojos luego de un pestañeo, se encontraba en el piso. Lo primero que buscó fue su varita, no la tenia en la mano y no la encontró alrededor suyo. Su pierna derecha le dolía mucho y tenia una gran herida a la altura del fémur, por lo que no podía seguir caminado. Su brazo izquierdo lo tenía colgando a su lado, porque le dolía mucho y no podía hacer fuerza, ni levantarlo. La guerra ya había empezado, o mejor dicho, ya estaba terminando. Cuerpos y cadáveres había por doquier, gente corriendo por todos lados, esquivando hechizos, repeliéndolos, lanzándolos, luces de todos colores se veían pasar por el aire en todas direcciones. Algo paso por lo que Harry no supo que pasó en ese momento, ese momento que fue salteado. Era como si se hubiera dormido, y luego de media hora se despertara.

Un hechizo que izo un fuerte ruido, provocó que todos los que se encontraban en la lucha se detuviesen. Los mortífagos pararon y se reunieron a un lado, como antes de empezar la batalla. Los aliados de Harry hicieron lo mismo, se fueron a un lado juntándose como al principio, dejando otras ves a Harry en el medio, tirado en el piso. Pero la diferencia era que ahora muchos cuerpos se encontraban en el suelo, los que quedaban en pie, estaban heridos y lastimados. Voldemort caminó hacia Harry, hasta encontrarse a unos cinco metros.

-¿Para que continuar con la batalla?- Harry se asustó, no podía permitirse morir.-Te mato, y seré el mayor mago existente. Limpiaré el mundo mágico de_ muggles_ y sangres sucias- terminó de decir Voldemort.- Bueno¿para que seguir hablando?, ya sabes lo que quiero- .

-Tú serás él que morirá- dijo Harry fuertemente, luchando internamente para sacar todo el miedo que podía llegar a tener, y reemplazándolo por la sustancia Gryffindor que corría por sus venas, la valentía.

-_Eres Gryffindor_- le dijo su mente- _ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Enfréntalo_.-

Harry estaba esperando que Voldemort lanzase la maldición asesina. No sabía porque lo esperaba tan tranquilo, al darse cuenta de que no tenía miedo, y de que estaba relajado. Él no quería morir, pero su mente esperaba la maldición, y esta también le decía que no podrá matarlo. Su varita estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, pero no se molesto en buscarla, aunque no podía por los dolores de su cuerpo.

Voldemort levantó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Harry. Este se encontraba en el suelo, apoyado en sus manos contra en suelo. Su enemigo hizo un perezoso movimiento con la varita pronunciando las peores palabras que podían existir en el mundo de la magia.

-_Avada Kedavra!!!!_-

Un chorro de luz verde fue lanzado de la varita de Voldemort, hacia el cuerpo indefenso de Harry. Él sabía que en pocas milésimas de segundos, el as de luz verde chocaría con su cuerpo y lo mataría al instante. El chorro de luz viajaba por el aire, cada vez estaba mas cerca. Pero como si Harry viera todo más lento, un poco de humo apareció a cada uno de los lados de él, se extendieron hacia arriba y abajo, formando la silueta de dos personas, y dos jóvenes aparecieron a los lados de Harry. Todo volvió a la velocidad normal, y antes de que el rayo de luz diera con todo a Harry, la espada del joven de la derecha que apareció, se interpuso, y el as de luz se desvió y dio de llenó contra un mortífago, matándolo en el acto.

Voldemort se sorprendió más que Harry, y esa cara la reemplazo por su típica de odio hacia todos. Harry miró al joven y se dio cuenta de que no era mucho más grande que él, seguramente de su misma edad. Su pelo era lacio y sedoso, del mismo color que el de Harry, negro azabache. Sus ojos eran de color gris, y su cara le hizo recordar a alguien, aunque no sabia exactamente a quien. El chico, en vez de tener una varita, como todos los demás, tenia gran una espada, con la hoja curva. La sostenía en su mano como siendo un experto en aquello, mientras miraba a Voldemort, indicándole que Harry no estaba solo, y que se prepare para sucumbir.

-Te dije que lucharíamos con vos en la batalla final- dijo que el chico que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de Harry, que aún no había visto, ya que seguía viendo la espada del otro joven, y cuya voz la conocía.

El chico de su izquierdo lanzó dos hechizos hacia Harry, en sus heridas de la pierna y su brazo, y Harry se sintió como nuevo. Gateó rápidamente hacia su varita, la tomo y se puso de pié. En segundos, los dos chicos se volvieron a poner cada uno al lado de Harry, uno con una varita y el otro con una espada. Harry pudo ver a reojo, que la persona de su izquierda tenia pelo rubio, extremadamente rubio, ni una tonalidad mas oscura, pero no llegó a verla cara, no pudo saber quien era.

Luego de un pestañeo, paso lo mismo que antes. La batalla había reanudado, más cuerpos sin vida o terriblemente heridos se extendían por el suelo bajo el rojo cielo carmesí que cubría sus cabezas.

Voldemort le apuntaba con su varita desde pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. Los chicos que antes habían aparecido a su lado estaban metidos en la batalla, junto con sus demás amigos. Ahora nadie podría salvarlo. Esta vez, Voldemort no paró la batalla, para no fallar, y poder matar de una vez por todas al "niño-que-vivió".

-No se quienes eran esos malditos, pero no podrán volverte a salvar- decía Voldemort por sobre todas las voces de la batalla en las que estaban sumergidos y voz entre dientes y furiosa -De ellos me ocuparé mas tarde-

Harry, otra vez no tenía su varita, estaba amordazado por unas sogas mágicas que supuso, Voldemort se las había puesto.

Voldemort no se izo esperar, alzó su varita, y lanzó el hechizo asesino. Algo era diferente, esta vez Harry se dio cuenta. Su mente no le dijo nada como antes. No le dijo que se quedara tranquilo. En vez de eso, su mente le dijo –_hasta aquí llegamos_-.

El as de luz verde, dio en el pecho de Harry.

En ese momento dejaba de ver, toda su visión se puso negro, mientras dejaba de oler, dejaba de sentir, dejaba de escuchar.

Lo último que sus oídos pudieron percibir fueron los gritos de dos personas, que decían su nombre.

-HAAARRRyyyyyyyy- fue lo último que escucho.

Dejaba saber quien era, dejaba saber donde estaba, dejaba de saber que le pasó. Dejó de vivir.

Luego de un momento, de que por su cuerpo corriera una gran desesperación, empezó a vivir.

Pudo escuchar, pudo oler, pudo ver.

Ya sabia quien era, ya sabia donde estaba, y ya sabia lo que pasó. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Ron asustada, mirándolo atentamente. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama y más allá estaba Hermione también asustada.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Harry.

Este se pasó una mano por su palo y por su cara, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frio. Se quedó pensando un momento, cuando Hermione rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Estás bien Harry? Ron escucho que te movías y gemías mientras estabas durmiendo, y me llamó. Y recién antes de que despiertes, escuchamos… una voz… que salió de ti… no de tu boca, sino de tu mente…- decía Hermione lentamente y en vos baja, mientras miraba a Harry, quien levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Hermione.

-¿Una voz¿Que voz?-

-Escuchamos a alguien que gritaba tu nombre, y luego te despertaste- dijo Ron con cara preocupada- ¿Qué soñaste?-

Harry permaneció un momento callado sin decir nada, estaba tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, de recordar cada detalle.

-No, esta bien, si no quieres contarnos- dijo Hermione al ver que Harry seguía mirando hacia abajo, sin decir una palabra.

-Soñé algo…muy extraño- dijo por fin levantando la vista-

Hermione y Ron lo miraron atentamente, dejando que Harry buscara las palabras adecuadas.

-Parecía ser una guerra, una guerra de magos, un ejército de magos tenebrosos y un ejército de nosotros, miembros de la orden y el ministerio.-

-¿y que paso?-

-Pero no solo eso, era muy raro, el cielo era rojo, rojo sangre, las nubes se movían muy rápido, si ni siquiera sé si era este mundo, y luego de que Voldemort dijera algo, me lanzó la maldición asesina-

Hermione abrió grande los ojos, mientras decía con la mano en su boca.

-¿Y que paso¿Lo repeliste?-

-No, no tenía la varita. Alguien apareció al lado mió, no tenia varita, era muy raro, en vez de eso, tenía una espada. Y con ella desvió la maldición-

Ron estaba muy confundido, buscaba preguntas que hacer para sacarse algunas dudas.

-¿Quién gritó?- preguntó al fin

-No se quien era, pero luego de que la batalla comenzó, Voldemort se me acercó de nuevo y me lanzó otra vez la maldición, pero esta vez si me mató. En ese momento supe que era mi fin. La maldición me pegó y…- Harry se detuvo.

-¿Moriste?- preguntó Ron tratando de encontrar los ojos de Harry, y este asintió.

-Si…y luego desperté-

-Bueno Harry, fue solo un sueño- dijo después de un momento Hermione.

-No se…, y no solo eso, Voldemort dijo algo…-

-¿Qué paso¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Hermione inclinándose un poco mas para adelante para escuchar bien

-Dijo… que él podría quedarse con un alma, pero que yo moriría en ese momento.- respondió Harry levantando la vista y mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

-No entiendo ¿Qué quiso decir?- preguntó Ron apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Pero quien le respondió su pregunta fue Hermione

-Lo que quiso decir… es que… ahora sabemos que Voldemort tiene el alma dividida en partes, y eso es como si tuviera varias almas-

-Ahh- dijo Ron poniendo cara de que había entendido.

-Entonces Harry destruyó todos los horcruxes, dejando solo el que tiene ahora en el cuerpo, por lo que le quedaba una.- terminó de explicar Hermione

-_Podré quedarme con un alma, pero tu morirás ahora_- dijo Harry por lo bajo recordando el sueño

-Pero… Harry, no te preocupes, después de todo fue un sueño- dijo Ron

-Eso es lo extraño… No me pareció un sueño mientras estaba ahí, fue muy real, demasiado real como para no creerlo- volvió decir Harry pasando sus verdes ojos desde los miel de Hermione hasta los azules de Ron.

Ron se pasó una mano por su pelo color fuego, y suspiró.

-Si no fue solo un sueño, podríamos considerar otras posibilidades- dijo Ron como dándole el gusto a Harry de escuchar lo que el creía sobre el sueño

-¿Crees que Voldemort esté interfiriendo en tu mente de nuevo?- preguntó Hermione tratando de encontrar los ojos de Harry, luego de que este los hubiera bajado

-No se, lo dudo- dijo Harry apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la cama

Luego de varios minutos de incomodo silencio, de suspiros, revoloteos de dedos, y demás, Hermione volvió a romper el silencio.

-Escuchen esto. Si no fue un sueño, solo un sueño, tampoco pudo haber sido un recuerdo, pero si puede haber sido un miedo- dijo Hermione

-No entiendo- bufó Ron. Hermione lo miró como si le diría porque nunca entiende nada.

-Que quizás el sueño solo fue un miedo de Harry, que llegaba a la batalla final, pero que Vol-Voldemort te mataba-

-¿Y porque ustedes escucharon el grito?- le lanzó Harry levantado la mirada.

-Eso no lo se… a lo sumo que…- pero no continuo, sino que se frenó y se llevó una mano a su boca, mientras en su cara se reflejó miedo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

Preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono

-Se me acaba de ocurrir… que quizás…-

-¿Qué?- la apuró Harry

-¡Que sea una profecía!- dijo Hermione levantándose involuntariamente unos centímetros de la cama y diciéndolo en voz alta. Luego se sentó y hundió su cara en sus manos.

Volvió el silencio, y un mar de dudas ahogó la cabeza de Harry. El hecho de pensar de que eso era una profecía, no lo alentaba en lo más mínimo a seguir. Si todo eso culminaba así, se daría por vencido en ese instante, ya que seria en vano tratar de seguir si luego en el futuro caería a la tumba.

-No creo que sea una profecía- dijo Harry inseguro de si mismo, mas bien lo decía por que no quería que ese sueño fuera una profecía.

-¿No crees… o no quieres?- preguntó Hermione lentamente levantando su cara y apoyando su mentón en su puño cerrado.

-Es que… si es una profecía… hay cosas que no entiendo… por ejemplo, el cielo, o los dos…- y se detuvo ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron

-Aparecieron dos chicos, más o menos de nuestra edad, a mis lados. Uno fue quien desvió la maldición con la espada, y el otro no se, no pude verle la cara, pero él si tenia varita-

-¿Reconociste al que tenia varita?- preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-No, no lo conozco, pero sus rasgos me eran conocidos, quizás vi a algún familiar de él…-

-Bueno, pero no se apresuren… no hagan conjeturas… solo es un sueño, quizás… esas personas solo las inventaste en tu imaginación para poder salir de esa-

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry

Ron se corrió la manga de su pijama, y miró su reloj y le respondió a Harry, "las cinco de la madrugada"

-Pero no deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de que sea una profecía, o tal vez un preanuncio- siguió diciendo Hermione

-Espero que solo sea un sueño- dijo Harry mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo – Ojalá solo sea un mal sueño-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les guste, y, para que se diviertan un poco, me gustaria que pongan quien es para ustedes Vivonne Rambouillet, de quien es novia, y que papel cumplirá. También pueden poner que fue el sueño, y quien eran los dos jovens que aparecieron al lado de Harry. El que este mas acertado, le dedicaré el proximo capitulo... Espero que se diviertan...


	8. Empezando la búsqueda

Bueno, son las 21:45, y acabo de terminar de escribir. Creo que no me tarde tanto. No esta muy bien relatado, porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, disculpen. Este capitulo es un poco aburrido, pero creo que debia ordenar algunas cosas que no aclaré antes, pero igual espero que les guste. Tambien muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan, que me alientan mucho...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Empezando la búsqueda**

No podía dormir bien, por lo que decidió levantarse. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. En segundos, los pensamientos del sueño de la madrugada invadieron su mente. No podía sacarse esas ráfagas de destellos rojos del cielo, todo sobre la batalla, todo lo que había pasado. Con la frase en su mente –Fue un maldito sueño- se bajo de la cama, y salio de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que estaba en Grimmauld Place y que no se acordaba como había llegado. Supuso que habría alguien en la casa, debido a los sonidos de vajilla que se escuchaban. Camino hasta la cocina y se encontró con Ron y Hermione. Ron estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un ejemplar de el profeta mientras Hermione hacia el desayuno al estilo _muggle_. Cuando Hermione vio a Harry, dejó las tazas que estaba preparando y lo arribo.

-Harry¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si, gracias- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron

-¿Cuándo vinimos aquí? No lo recuerdo- preguntó Harry

-Vinimos ayer, supuse que no te acordarías –empezó diciendo Hermione mientras ponía dos tazas de te en la mesa para Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué no debería de acordarme?- preguntó Harry un poco alarmado

-Fue luego de que Vivonne te trajera a casa- empezó a explicar Ron

-A propósito¿Quién es ella?- dijo Harry mientras tomaba un trago de te

-Es francesa, vino los otros días. Era compañera de escuela de Fleur, y vino para presenciar su casamiento-

Harry solo asintió. O sea que ella no era la Encargada de Admisión del Instituto San Bruto. Solo era una bruja que sabia actuar bien. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron al ver su sonrisa

-Es que, cuando Vivonne vino a buscarme, pensé que me llevarían a un internado _muggle-_

-Ah, no, solo fue orden de McGonagall de que teníamos que hacerlo así, no se que ganamos con eso-

-Ella fue varias veces a la casa de mis tíos para hablar con ellos¿saben por que?-

-No, Harry, no tenemos ni idea, estuvimos tratando de averiguar con Ron y Ginny, pero nada de nada- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su taza de te y una bandeja con tostadas y galletas de sumo de calabaza.

Cuando Hermione nombró a Ginny, Harry se dio cuenta que hacia unos días que no pensaba en ella. Él había decidido dejarla al final del año anterior, solo para que no se vea expuesta a peligro, porque quizás si ella estaba cerca de él, Voldemort la atacaría para atraparlo, y Harry no solo no quería mas muertes, sino que Ginny era alguien especial. Él la amaba, más que a cualquiera de los que ahora estaban vivos.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- preguntó Harry tratando de sonar un poco casual

-Esta en la madriguera, con mama, Fleur, Bill, y hoy iban a ir los gemelos- decía Ron mientras tomaba su te y agarraba unas galletas. –Mamá quiere que luego vayamos-

-Bueno ¿Qué paso ayer?- digo Harry tomando de nuevo el tema anterior

-Ah si, cuando Vivonne te trago a la madriguera, luego de un rato te empezó a doler la cicatriz, dijiste que era muy fuerte, estabas subiendo la escalera, te desmayaste y caíste -

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry

-Si Harry, pero descuida, no fue nada grave. Le preguntamos a la señora Weasley sino había problemas de que viniéramos aquí, y ella dijo que estaba bien, que quizás querías unos días para pensar y descansar - decía Hermione – y te trajimos por Red Flú anoche. La señora Weasley quiera que luego vayamos para allá, estaba preocupada.-

Un silencio reino durante algunos minutos, hasta que Harry preguntó

-¿Cuando será la boda?-

-El quince de agosto, la boda será en el Centro de Bodas Mágicas, y la fiesta en la madriguera. Mi familia esta muy ocupada en eso, ese es unos de los motivos por el que nos fuimos, la casa es un lió…-

Siguieron un rato hablando de la boda, mientras terminaban de desayunar, luego se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione fue la primera en hablar sobre el sueño de anoche.

-Harry, con respecto a anoche, al sueño¿Podrías darnos más detalles?-

Harry bufó, no quería hablar del tema, pero tenía un deseo terrible de saber más sobre él.

-No se mucho mas de lo que les dije, estábamos… en una batalla mágica… aparentemente la ultima, la final, en la cual todo terminaba… y yo…- decía con la cabeza baja, y entrecortado.

Hermione pasó su mano por la mesa y tomó una de Harry. El hecho de pensar que todo lo que haría seria en vano porque luego moriría, no era muy reconfortante, y se afligía pensando en ello. Ese sueño no le daba fuerzas para seguir, le decía que era lo mismo entregarse ahora a las manos de Voldemort y morir, o seguir hasta el final y morir en el final¿Cuál era la diferencia?

-Tranquilo, Harry, todo va a estar bien-

-¡¿Estar bien¡¿Bien?!, ojala todo estuviese bien¿Sabes lo que es irte a dormir sin saber que pasara mientras duermes, o saber que pasará mañana? O peor, saber que morirás¿sabes lo que te hace sentir eso?- decía Harry desahogándose todo lo mal que se había sentido. Le venían a la mente todas las veces de cuando estaba en quinto año, en donde Voldemort entraba muy frecuentemente en su mente, y eso no se sentía nada bien, saber que Voldemort penetraba tu mente.

-Harry, es que no puedes…-

-No puedo ¿Qué?, no podré tranquilizarme hasta que todo termine, lo único en lo que pienso es en como derrotar a Voldemort, en como destruirlo, en donde podrían encontrarse esos malditos horcruxes, y…-

-Harry, no se, no se lo que se siente, pero fue un sueño, no puedes tomarlo como otra cosa, al menos por ahora- dijo Hermione cortando a Harry.

Era verdad, Harry no sabia porque se había tomado el sueño tan a pecho, porque lo tomo como si fuera algo que pasaría, aunque debía admitir que había muchas cosas extrañas como para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño normal, por ejemplo, el grito del sueño, que también se escucho en la vida real.

-Harry, te prometo que averiguaré todo lo que puedo sobre ese tipo de cosas, sueños y profecías…-

Harry se había calmado un poco, Hermione tenía razón, fue solo un sueño.

En ese momento se acordó que era mayor de edad, que la protección de la madre sobre la casa de sus tíos ya no estaba, y que a partir de ahora debía cumplir con la misión de le dio Dumbledore. Al acordarse del antiguo director de la escuela no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliese de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba, que ya no recibiría ayuda del anciano sabio. Ya no estaba, estaba muerto. Se sentía solo, a pesar de que estaba con Ron y Hermione. Sentía que cada persona que conocía que trataba de ayudarlo o lo quería, acababa muerto, que todo lo que él quería y amaba, que luchaba por conseguir, se acababa. ¿Acaso estaba él, maldito¿Alguien le había puesto una maldición? Si alguien lo hizo, lo consiguió. Desde que Harry conoció el mundo mágico a los once años, fue más feliz y más triste. Fue mas feliz porque conoció su mundo, supo de sus padres, supo que muchas personas lo conocían y confiaban en el como quien había derrotado al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero fue más triste, supo que sus padres fueron asesinados, que Voldemort estaba dando vueltas para volver, hasta que hace tres años los consiguió. Fue triste porque murió Dumbledore.

Hermione apretó su mano, y otra lágrima salió de sus ojos. Volvió a la realidad. Estaba con Ron y Hermione en grimmauld Place. OH, Grimmauld Place, la casa de su padrino. Mas lagrimas cayeron. Su padrino, Sirius, a quien lo había conocido en su tercer año, lo quiso como su padre, supo que él y su padre habían sido compañeros de la escuela, y que habían sido grandes amigos. Sirius lo había querido, se había escapado de Azkaban y fue directo a ver a Harry. Lo quería como su hijo, aunque hacia doce años que no le veía. Había dado todo por Harry, había tomado el papel de padre que James no había podido completar. ¿Y como le pagó Harry esos gestos de amor? De ninguna manera, solo fue egoísta, y eso le rompía en pedacitos el corazón. Había ido al ministerio¿para que? Para nada, para hacer lo que Hermione decía, de querer hacerse el héroe y salvar a todos. ¿Y cual fue la consecuencia? Nada más ni nada menos que la muerte de quien él pensaba salvar.

-Harry, tranquilo- le dijo Hermione en vos baja casi en susurros. Se inclino hacia el costado, hacia donde estaba Harry y lo abrazo. Este lo pensó durante un momento, y luego correspondió el abrazo. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar al final con él, y de ayudarlo en todo lo que le fuera necesario. No había nada mas importante que los buenos amigos, ellos son capaces de hacer todo por vos, de ayudarte hasta las ultimas consecuencias, y así eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los grandes amigos de Harry Potter

Luego de un momento, se separaron y Ron dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Harry a modo de consuelo. Harry se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos por debajo de los anteojos y suspiro.

-Bueno, empecemos- dijo Harry

-¿Empezar?- dijo Ron

-Claro, a buscar los horcruxes-

-Debemos hacer una lista- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de pergamino y tinta.

Luego de un momento volvió y empezaron los apuntes.

-Bueno, empecemos con los que ya están destruidos, el diario de Tom Ryddle- dijo Harry mientras Hermione anotaba – Luego su anillo, que encontró… Dumbledore…-

-Ya está. Ahora iría el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, pero aun debemos buscarlo- dijo Hermione-

-Harry¿aun tienes el medallón falso?

-Si- Respondió mientras subía las escaleras y bajaba unos minutos después con el medallón. Se lo entregó a Ron. Este lo empezó a mirar detalladamente, en cada lado, hasta que dijo.

-Harry, creo que vi uno igual a este hace unos años, no recuerdo donde, pero me resulta conocido- decía mientras inspeccionaba el medallón.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione

-Si, lo he visto en algún lado, no recuerdo-

Los tres se miraron, con dudas, miedos y hasta quizás un poco de alegría.

-¿es posible que el que hayas visto sea el verdadero?- preguntó Hermione mirando el medallón

A modo de respuesta, Ron miró a Harry.

-No se, quizás-

-Bueno, sigamos con la lista-

-Dumbledore había dicho que quizás la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, algún objeto personal de Ravenclaw y la serpiente de Voldemort, eran horcruxes,-Hermione escribía en el pergamino- pero no tengo ni idea de donde buscar-

Hermione terminó de escribir y levantó la vista – podemos investigar la historia de ellos, por ejemplo, a quien quedaron sus objetos personales, quienes eran los herederos de sus pertenencias-

-Pero es mucho trabajo, tardaríamos siglos- dijo Ron quejándose

-Es que nuca has leído un libro, pero es fácil hacerlo¿Por qué no empiezas leyendo uno? Te aseguro que será divertido-

-Si, tan divertido como hablar con Malfoy en una noche de navidad- dijo Ron en vos baja, y los tres rieron ante este comentario.

-Bueno, supongo que deberemos pasar un tiempo en la biblioteca- dijo Harry

Los tres se levantaron, para ir a la biblioteca que se encontraba esa casa.

-Luego debemos ir a al madriguera¿recuerdan?- dijo Ron

-¿Por qué insisten tanto en ir allá?- dijo Harry

-Na-nada, es solo, que, mamá quiere verte- respondió Ron sonrojándose

Hermione rió, y Harry pensó que ellos le ocultaban algo. Era raro, pero no era el momento. Harry puso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de la biblioteca que tenia forma de serpiente, pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Ron.

-¡Esperen!, ya recordé donde vi el medallón…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buieno, este capitulo llega hasta aqui, me encanta dejar suspenso, jajaja. El próxmi capitulo lo publicaré el sabado, o si puedo antes. Espero que les haya gustado, como a mi escribiendo. Dejen muchos reviews...


	9. El Medallón de Salazar Slytherin

Bueno, terminé el capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya se que la historia es un poco aburrida, es que debo explicar unas coas, y poner cosas importantes antes de que empieze la accion, jejeje. Espero que les guste de todas formas. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Medallón de Salazar Slytherin**

Harry estuvo quieto unos segundos, y luego saco su mano del picaporte de la puerta.

-¡VAMOS¿Donde los viste? Dinos- decía Hermione a Ron

-¿Recuerdan hace dos años, aquí, en la habitación donde se encontraba una plaga de doxys?- Hermione y Harry asintieron- ¿Recuerdan que entre algunas de las cosas viejas que se encontraban en aquella habitación, había un medallón? Puede ser ese- decía Ron rápidamente.

Harry se quedó dudando un momento, las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Ron. ¿Cómo era posible que en aquella casa se encuentre el horcrux de Voldemort? Era muy poco probable, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquella casa, antiguamente era la casa de magos oscuros, de sangre limpia, y seguidores a Voldemort¿Por qué no? Harry empezó a correr hacia la habitación que tenía el árbol genealógico de los Black, que se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Hermione y Ron corrían tras él, los tres, esperanzados de que las palabras que había dicho Ron, fueron ciertas.

Entraron en la habitación, y empezaron a buscar en todos los muebles que allí se encontraban. Buscaron en cajones, baúles, en todo sitio.

-¿Por qué no lo convocamos?- preguntó Ron, cansado ya de tanta búsqueda

-No se pueden convocar los horcruxes, Ron- dijo Hermione mientras ponía cara de desaprobación¿Por qué Ron no podía pensar nada? Ella rió para si misma al pensar esto.

-¡Aquí!- dijo Harry tomando una vieja caja, y volcando su contenido en el suelo

Allí había muchos objetos, sellos para diferentes ocasiones, un Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, había sido otorgada al abuelo de Sirius por los servicios al Ministerio, un pesado libro titulado la Naturaleza Noble: Una Genealogía de Magos, y también, el medallón de Salazar Slytherin.

Un frió de alegría corrió por el cuerpo de Harry, al tomar el objeto. Habia logrado encontrar un horcrux, y para su gusto, había sido muy fácil. Pero al tener el objeto entre sus dedos, sintió el poder del dueño de aquella alma, sintió la Maldad y la Oscuridad que emanaba hacia fuera. Era ese, no había duda.

El medallón tenia grabada una gran "S", la cual estaba llena de pequeñas esmeraldas. A su vez, la letra formaba una serpiente.

Ron y Hermione miraban el medallón en las manos de Harry, y también estaban impresionados por el objeto.

-Bien hecho Ron- dijo le dijo Hermione dando unas palmadas en su espalda.-No hay duda de que ese es el autentico.

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos para destruirlo? No creo que un simple _diffindo_ podamos hacerlo- preguntó Harry sin quitar la vista del medallón.

-¿Por qué no pruebas?- dijo Ron

-No funcionará- respondió Harry

-Pero prueba de todas maneras¿Qué perderás?-

-Oh, esta bien-

Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó al medallón y dijo _diffindo. _Un pequeño rayo de luz salió de la varita que se dirigió hacia el medallón. Este vibró unos segundos y permaneció en el mismo lugar, aparentemente igual que antes, no había pasado nada. Harry seguía sintiendo el poder oscuro en el Medallón.

Los tres se quedaron pensando, ninguno había pensado en ello, esa parte seria otra cosa a descubrir, "Como destruir un horcruxes".

-Bueno, pero al menos lo hemos encontrado- dijo Hermione

Harry asintió. Supuso que ahora debía esconder el medallón, hasta que encuentren la manera de destruirlo. Sacó de su bolsillo el medallón falso, y vio que ambos eran parecidos, pero no había duda de la autenticidad del medallón que recién habían encontrado. El medallón falso no tenía los bordes adornados y no tenía la "S" decorada con esmeraldas. Harry abrió el medallón falso y tomo el pequeño pergamino que tenia algo inscripto.

_Al Señor Oscuro.  
Sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horcrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te enfrenten, serás mortal una vez más.  
_

_ R. A. B._

Harry pasó sus dedos por las iniciales del emisor de la carta y sintió que las tres letras vibraban bajo sus yemas.

Los tres leyeron varias veces el mensaje del pergamino. No sabían quien era R.A.B. pero si estaba vivo, podría ayudarles, aunque el mensaje decía que seguramente, esa persona ya estaba muerta. El mensaje decía que una vez que todos los horcrux sean destruidos, Voldemort iba ser mortal de nuevo. Una fuerza interna le dio esperanzas a Harry, que le decía que debía hacer lo posible para moralizar otra vez a Voldemort y así poder vencerlo. Harry intentó abrir el medallón autentico, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Harry dándose por vencido, de abrir el medallón.

-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es investigar sobre algún tipo de hechizos para poder destruirlo- dijo Hermione

-Pero eso no creo que lo encontremos en cualquier lado, e incluso no se si exista algún libro que hable de ellos- contestó Harry

Eso era verdad. El año pasado, habían buscado en todos los libros de la escuela, y no habían encontrado nada relacionado con los horcruxes. Eso seria difícil de hacer, ya tenían varias tareas, investigar las cosas personales de los fundadores de la escuela, e investigar todo lo posible sobre horcruxes. No seria nada fácil.

"_Estaba esperando, Harry ¿Dónde estás_?"

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry

Ron y Hermione levantaron sus vistas del medallón, y miraron confundidos a Harry.

-¿Quién me hablo?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-¿Qué? No dijimos nada- dijo Hermione confundida

-Si, alguien me preguntó algo-

-¿De que hablas¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ron un poco asustado por la salud de Harry.

-Escuche una voz, alguien me habló- dijo Harry sin poner atención a las reacciones preocupadas de sus amigos.,

-¿Qué escuchaste Harry?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Alguien… que decía… que estaba esperando algo, y quería saber donde estaba yo-

Los tres se quedaron confundidos. En los últimos días habían pasado varias cosas extrañas, primero el sueño, que no era uno normal, y luego esto¿Qué pasaba?

-No estoy loco¿me creen?- dijo Harry

-Claro que te creemos, pero es extraño, nosotros no escuchamos nada, quizás solo lo escuchaste tu- dijo Ron- bueno, creo que hemos hecho bastante por hoy¿Podemos ir a la madriguera? –

-Oh, Ron, no creo que ahora tenga ganas de ir, mejor me…-

-¡¿Qué?!- lo cortó Ron -¿Cómo que no vas a ir? Claro que iras, e iremos ahora-

-¿Qué te pasa Ron¿Por qué quiere que vaya a tu casa?-

-Porque… porque es tu deber. Iremos allí y luego podrás volver y quedarte aquí-

Hermione reía calladamente ante las reacciones de Ron. Entonces Harry trato de buscar ayuda en las miradas de Hermione, pero ella solo se limitó a hacer una seña de lavarse las manos.

-Pero Ron, preferiría ir primero un tiempo al Valle de Godric, allí…- pero Ron lo cortó

-Bueno, haremos esto. Vamos a la madriguera, te quedas solo por hoy allí, y luego vas al Valle de Godric. Ah, y claro, luego tendrás que volver para La Boda. ¿Qué te parece?- Harry bufó.

No sabia porque querían tanto que vayan a la madriguera, pero el recuerdo de Ginny le vino a la memoria y decidió que mejor seria ir a si podía pasar un rato con Ginny, oh bueno, no sabia que hacer, el año pasado habían terminado, pero Harry la extrañaba mucho, y en la carta que le había dado Ginny para su cumpleaños, le decía que lo extrañaba mucho.

–Esta bien- fue lo único que dijo.

Se levantó del suelo, y pensó algún lugar en donde esconder el medallón. Al fin y al cabo, había estado guardado en esa habitación por años, y nadie lo había sacado o a nadie le había dado importancia, ya que no sabrían que era. Tomó un pequeño baúl, que encontró en un cajón, guardo el medallón dentro, lo cerró y le lanzó el hechizo sellador "_Colloportus_".

-No, espera, cualquiera podria abrirlo si lo cierras con ese hechizo- lo frenó Hermione

-¿Qué sugieres?- respondió Harry

-Pero Hermione, cualquier hechizo que pongas, un Mortífago sabrá el contra hechizo- dijo Ron, incrédulo

-¿Crees que todo este tiempo estuve leyendo libros y no aprendí nada?- le lanzó Hermione

-Bueno¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Harry esperando cortar un poco la pelea que estaba comenzando entre ellos dos

-La única forma que hay, es de poner un escudo, en Runas- explico Hermione

-¿Cómo lo harás?- respondió Ron

-Solo vean-

Hermione se acercó al pequeño baúl, saco su varita y le apunto, pronunciando estas extrañas palabras con los ojos cerrados.

"_Nóicnac al netiuq sert olos y_

_Nóiccetorp anu íuqa agnop _

_Omixám le atsah odasu_

_Ocigám redop im odot euq"_

_-BOUCLIER MAXIMUM APARECIUM-_

Un rayo de luz de color ocre salió de la varita de Hermione y chocó contra el pequeño baúl. Al instante, un escudo se pozo alrededor del baúl, imposibilitando que lo toquen, y menos que quieran abrirlo.

-¿Qué fue eso Hermione?- dijo Ron impresionado por lo que había pasado

-Solo magia avanzada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y alguien que sepa este tipo de magia, no podrá quitarlo?- preguntó Harry todavía mirando el escudo

-No, nadie podrá, este escudo fue invención mía, solo nosotros tres podemos quitarlo- explicó Hermione

Harry y Ron se miraron. Los conocimientos de Hermione eran demasiados, ni siquiera ellos sabían que conocía ese tipo de magia. Ambos se enorgullecieron de tener una amiga así. No se consiguen en cualquier lado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de harry.

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo el pergamino que habían estado escribiendo antes sobre los horcruxes y en donde decía el medallón de Slytherin, marcó con la varita que ya lo había encontrado. Lo cerró e hizo un hechizo para ocultar su contenido.

-Bueno, iremos a la madriguera, pero solo por hoy, luego volveremos- Harry sentía que debía hacer muchas cosas, como para permanecer en la casa de los Weasley, el quería estar allí, pero no podía, no podía volver a estar bajo el calido abrigo que ella le aportaba. Si Dumbledore le había encomendado esa misión, era porque confiaba en él, y él no podía fallarle, debía seguir, continuar con su misión hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Harry¿te dije que el otro día, me saque la licencia de aparición? Tonks me llevó al Ministerio, y mientras esperábamos, vi una puerta que daba a una biblioteca, y no puede resistirme en entrar.- Ron y Harry rieron ante este comentario- Y estuve revisando el libro de Actas de Matrimonios de la Población Mágica de Inglaterra, y encontré varias cosas interesantes, que quizás nos sirvan, luego te los mostraré, cuando volvamos- Terminó de decir Hermione y Harry asintió.

-Yo también fui a hacerme la licencia, pero no la aprobé- dijo Ron apenado

Los tres se pararon y se dirigieron a la entrada. Salieron a la calle y vieron como Grimmauld Place desaparecía ante ellos. Hermione levantó su varita, la agito en el aire, y de ella salió una nutria que corrió por el aire hasta desaparecer en la esquina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Harry

-Nada, solo un mensaje para la Sra. Weasley de que vamos para allá.

Hermione ya sabia hacer todo tipo de Hechizos no verbales y también usar el Patronus como mensajero.

Hermione tomó a Ron por el brazo, ya que aun el no sabia aparecerse. Miraron hacia los lados, y desaparecieron. Harry también desapareció, luego de mirar que nadie se fije en él, y apareció justo al lado de Hermione y Ron, en frente de la madriguera, en donde la Sra. Weasley y Ginny esperaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Quisiera decirles que este Horcrux, fue muy facil encontrarlo, pero los demas no, jejeje. Tambien queria decirles que ahora los capitulos serán mucho mejores. Ah, y otra cosa¿Porque no se pasan por este foro www.hogwartsadventure.foro.st que lo hizo una buena amiga mia ? Me gustaria que pasen y participen. Bueno, tambien espero muchos reviews. Hasta la proxima


	10. La Sorpresa Inesperada

Bueno, al fin lo he terminado, lamento haberme retraado un dia mas del que me propuse. Espero que les guste. No hay accion en este capi, pero los detalles son importantes. El capitulo tan esperado por mi, llamado, "La Boda Inolvidable", será el proximo, en donde muchas sorpresas esperan, jejeje. No se podran perder el proximo, bueno, mejor no les doy mas detalles. Gracias a todos (a quien corresponda) por los reviews, ya que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, y a hacer mas amocionante la historia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Sorpresa Inesperada**

Justo en el momento en que Harry apareció en el frente de la madriguera, la Sra. Weasley corrió a saludarlo. Le dio un fuerte abrazó mientras le hablaba preocupada.

-Harry, hijo¿Estás bien?- Harry trataba de asentir bajo el inmovilizante abrazo de la Sra. Weasley- Me quedé preocupada el otro día cuanto te llevaron a Grimmauld Place- decía mientras le besaba las mejillas a Harry

-Si, gracias, estoy bien, no es nada- La Sra. Weasley lo soltó y fue a saludar y abrazar a su hijo y a Hermione.

Harry miró más allá, y Ginny estaba parada cerca de la puerta mirándolo. Ron, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley se encaminaron hacia la casa, pasaron junto a Ginny y entraron a la puerta. Le pareció ver que antes de entrar, Hermione le dirigió una mirada un poco extraña, quizás una sonrisa, y luego entró a la casa, luego de mirar también a Ginny. Cuando todos entraron, afuera solo estaban Harry y Ginny.

La chica pelirroja, que había crecido unos centímetros, parecía que el pelo era mas fuego que nunca, y para Harry estaba más, "desarrollada", se acercó al chico de ojos verdes. Se frenó a unos centímetros de Harry, muy cerca, y se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que la había extrañado mucho, había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, sus dulces palabras. La había extrañado a ella. Extrañaba especialmente sus abrazos, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y ella se refugiaba en ellos. Sentía, luego de haber tenido tantas perdidas, que debía protegerla con su vida, y eso lo sentía cada vez que la abrazaba, que ella era la única que estaba salvo bajo sus brazos, sentía que la protegía de todo mal.

Sin decir una palabra, la tomó por la cintura, la trajo hacia él y sus labios tocaron dulcemente los de la chica. Sus labios se movían lentamente, era un beso apasionado, pero suave, una danza lenta, para dormir. Ginny tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry, y el otro sobre su nuca, despeinado aun más el cabello rebelde de Harry. Este deslizaba sus manos lentamente sobre la delicada espalda de la chica. Luego de un rato bastante largo, que para ellos solo fue un segundo, se separaron. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que fue correspondida, la tomó por la mano y se encaminaron hacia la casa, la cual los diferentes niveles estaban tan desequilibrados, que solo se sostenían por arte de magia.

Al pasar por la puerta, muchas personas gritaron al unísono.

-iiiiiiFeliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!

Harry miró hacia todos lados. No lo podía creer, nunca se lo había imaginado, le habían hecho una fiesta para su cumpleaños. La casa estaba toda decorada, había carteles que se movían por el aire, que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños" y luego cambiaban a una imagen de Harry volando una Saeta de Fuego, saludando. Había cosas de colores largas que no sabían que eran solo que cambiaban de color y formaban diferentes formas en el aire. También había muchas cosas de "Sortilegios Weasley", seguramente donados por Fred Y George, que no se perderían una fiesta para hacer de ella, un lugar digno para sus invenciones. Los primeros que se acercaron a saludarlo fueron Ron y Hermione, quienes lo abrazaron fuertemente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- le dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba encima de él

-Me engañaron- dijo Harry correspondiendo el abrazo de Hermione –ustedes querían que venga, pero no me dirigieron para que-

-Harry, era una sorpresa- le respondió Hermione mientras lo soltaba y lo dejaba respirar

-Y creo que lo consiguieron- dijo mientras pasaba a abrazar a su amigo, Ron – me sorprendieron-

-Bueno- empezó a decir Remus, mientras se acercaba a Harry –denle un poco de espacio, todos queremos saludarlo-

Ron se alejo de Harry con Hermione y Ginny, y de apoco todos se acercaban a saludarlo. Saludó a Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Ojoloco, Luna y Neville, que seguramente se habían enterado de la fiesta y habrán hecho todo lo posible por venir, Fred y George, Charlie, Bill, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Fleur Delacour, la compañera francesa de Fleur, Vivonne Rambouillet, Angelina Johnson que era novia de Fred, y también la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, quien tenía que caminar agachado para no derribar la casa. Luego de mucho tiempo, de haber terminado de saludar a todos, empezó un pequeño banquete, en el que había de todo para comer, desde platos muy típicos, como sándwiches, empanadas, y pizzas (comidas muggles) hasta platos bien presentados de origen mágico. Mucho postres se sostenían en el aire, sobre los demás alimentos, debido, quizás, al poco espacio.

-Bueno, Harry, te tenemos una sorpresa. Esta idea no fue de nosotros, ya que es una idea _muggle_ y nosotros no la conocíamos- dijo Fred

-Pero creemos que te gustará de todas formas- terminó George, y ambos rieron, pícaros.

Harry no sabe cuando paso, pero lo único que supo fue que en pocos segundos, un montón de sustancias pegajosas le caían de la cabeza por todo el cuerpo. Supuso que era harina y huevo, al ver una yema caer por su brazo, era algo asqueroso. Levantó la vista y miró a Hermione, y quien reía sin poder respirar. Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero llena de ternura, ya que si eso que le estaban haciendo era de origen _muggle_¿Quién otra persona que Hermione para esa idea?

Luego de un rato, Harry se sentía terriblemente sucio, y bajo las risas que todos allí efectuaban, sacó la varita para limpiarse pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-iiiiNo!!! Espera¿Cuál será la gracia? – Dijo Hermione mientras reía- No puedes sacarte nada por una hora. Y no puedes replicar, Fred y George querían que estés así hasta que termine la fiesta…- Ahora todos reían, mientras miraban a Harry que estaba terriblemente sucio, perecía una milanesa…

La fiesta continuó, con juegos y bailes, y muchas otras cosas. Esa fiesta había sido la mejor que Harry había tenido, por no decir la única. Mientras todos bailaban en el lugar donde supuestamente tendría que estar la mesa, Harry se encontraba sentado en un rincón, con Ginny en su regazo, descansando del agitado baile. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja, y esta envolvía el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes están acá?- le preguntó Harry a Luna y Neville que estaban sentados cerca de él.

-El otro día acompañe a mi tía al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas compras, y me encontré con Neville. Pasamos por Sortilegios Weasley y entramos para compras algunas pequeñas cosas- comentaba Luna- y Fred nos dijo de esta fiesta, y le preguntamos si podíamos venir, y dijo que no había problema- Harry asintió y luego le dio un tierno beso a Ginny, y después se puso a mirar como bailaba Angelina Con Fred, era muy gracioso verlos, pero de hecho bailaban bien. También vio como Charlie bailaba con Vivonne. Sonaba una música lenta, quizás un vals, pero no era eso precisamente. Era muy hermosa, en realidad. Pero cuando su mente le dijo que la música no iba para la ocasión, esta cambió al instante, pasando a una especie de rock liviano _muggle, _pero sin duda los cantantes eran magos. Si antes había reído por la forma de bailar de Fred, lo de ahora iba a ser mucho mejor. Casi no podía respirar por tanto reír. Ver esos movimientos "fluidos" y graciosos de sus piernas, era nada mas que gracioso. Luego de un rato Vivonne dejó de bailar y fue en busca de un trago y se acercó a Harry.

-Hola, Harry- dijo la chica hundiendo sus ojos grises en los esmeraldas de Harry

-Hola- respondió esbozando un apequeña sonrisa

-Creo que te llevaste una sorpresa el otro día¿No es así, Harry?- dijo la chica todavía riendo

Era verdad, cuando Vivonne lo había venido a buscar, él sinceramente había pensado que ella pertenecía al personal del Instituto San Bruto, pero cuando se enteró que era bruja, se alivió mucho, ya que le estaba por tirar un hechizo para poder salir corriendo, y escaparse de que lo llevaran al instituto.

-Si, así es. De en serio pensé que me llevarías a ese instituto. ¿Por qué no me comentaron nada de lo que planeaban hacer?- preguntó Harry tratando de no sonar alterado ni mucho menos enojado, solo "casual".

-Es que habíamos pensado que si sabias lo que íbamos a hacer, quizás tus tíos iban a pensar que estabas contento de que te llevaran allá, por lo que pensamos que lo mejor seria que creyeras que en verdad yo pertenecía a ese instituto, para que actuaras mas natural-

-¿Y porque te enviaron a ti, si no te conozco?-

-Justamente por eso Harry, porque no me conoces. Si iba alguien a quien tu conocías, sabrías que no era de verdad. Iba a ir Tonks, pero estaba ocupada. Como yo recién había llegado de Francia, quise hacer algo útil y me ofrecí en irte a buscar…- terminó de explicar Vivonne- Bueno Harry, espero que te encuentres bien- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y yéndose al lado de Charlie, que estaba junto a la mesa de comidas.

-Creo que ya encontró novio- dijo Ginny mirando a Vivonne y su hermano Charlie -Harry¿Quieres algo para tomar? Iré a buscar algo- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y le daba un beso a Harry

-Este bien- le respondió este mientras le soltaba la mano a la pelirroja. En ese momento, Fleur se sienta cerca de Harry, para descansar de tanto bailar con Bill. Eso en realidad parecía más un baile, que una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que Harry ni bailaba.

-Hola, Harry- saludo Fleur, pronunciando de una manera extraña las "R", ya que no las pronunciaba con acento francés por el tiempo que había estado en Inglaterra, pero tampoco las pronunciaba del todo bien. La chica francesa se paso una mano por su cabellera rubia, y suspiro –Creo que bailar cansa bastante… ¿No es asá?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Harry a los ojos

-Si, es verdad, cansa bastante- le devolvió Harry con otra sonrisa

Harry consideraba a Fleur como una amiga, a pesar de los sentimientos de Ginny y Hermione hacia ella, él la consideraba una buena persona, bueno, a veces perecía un poco vanidosa o altanera, pero creía que conociéndola bien, era una persona muy buena. La consideraba así, ya que la había conocido en una etapa importante en su vida, y ambos habían pasado por las mismas cosas, cuando Harry estaba en su cuarto año, en el Torneo de los tres Magos.

Harry quería preguntarle algo, para no ser descortés, pero no sabia que, quizás algo sobre Bill.

-¿Y… como anda tu relación con Bill?- le preguntó al fin, tratando de no ofenderla con la pregunta

-Bien, muy bien, de hecho. El es encantador. Yo creí que luego de lo que había pasado al final del año pasado, él ya no seria igual, pero yo le dije que lo amaría igual, no importa lo que pase…- ella se detuvo, suspiro, y miró hacia sus manos que estaba en sus rodillas- Y bueno, míranos, estamos muy bien, él esta igual, me quiere de todas maneras como yo a él- decía ahora con una lagrima de felicidad en la cara.

Harry levantó una mano y la posó en el hombro de la chica, apretándolo dulcemente.

-Harry… eres muy dulce- decía la chica mientras se secaba una lagrima, y miraba a Harry –lo supe desde el momento que te vi, cuando el cáliz te eligió- dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Harry sacó su mano y la puso en su rodilla –Yo tenia ganas de conocerte, pero nuca pensé que te conocería en el Torneo-

Con las menciones sobre el Torneo, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en ello. Mas allá de que alguien desconocido había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, en realidad a él le había gustado el Torneo, todas la pruebas que paso, le habían ayudado a superarse a si mismo, había aprendido muchas cosas, había pasado momentos buenos, aunque los malos fueron mas que los bueno, y conoció mucha gente. Había conocido a Fleur, a Víctor Krum y a Cedric Diggory, oh Cedric, cada vez que recuerda su muerte en el cementerio. Recuerda que al inicio de su quinto año, tenia pesadillas de su muerte, era un chico muy bueno, tranquilo, modesto, y murió. Colagusano lo mató. La rata inmunda que había traicionado a sus padres, había matado por orden de Voldemort a Cedric. Sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando sus puños y dientes, y resoplaba lentamente.

-Harry¿estás bien? – le preguntó Fleur, apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de Harry.

Harry lo pensó un momento, no estaba seguro de querer hablar eso con Fleur, pero pensó que no sería nada nuevo.

-Es que… recuerdo la muerte de Cedric…- decía Harry con la cabeza baja. Tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, sentía tristeza y odio a la vez, no podía controlarlos.

-Ah, siento haberte hecho recordar…- le dijo Fleur

-No, está bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-¿sabias que yo estaba preparado para el dragón? Yo ya sabía que los enfrentaríamos- dijo pasando de tema, a uno mas alegre

Fleur rió, quizás por haber cambiado de tema.-A decir verdad, yo también lo sabia, me lo había dicho mi Directora- seguía riendo- ¿Cómo te enteraste tu?- preguntó Fleur curiosa

-Me lo dijo Hagrid, yo estaba la noche que él se lo dijo a Madame Máxime, me asusté al ver los dragones- dijo recordando el susto que se había llevado cuando había visto el Colacuerno Húngaro.

-Si, creo que todos hicimos trampa¿no?- respondió Fleur riendo más.

-Si creo que si, e incluso en la segunda prueba-

-¿Ah, si? Cuando descifré el enigma del huevo de oro, lo único que pude conseguir que creí que me fuera necesario fue el encantamiento casco-burbuja¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tu, harry?

-En realidad, hasta media hora antes de la segunda prueba, no tenia nada en mente, estaba muy asustado de no poder hacerla-

-¿Y que hiciste¿Cómo conseguiste las branquialgas?-

-Solo unos minutos antes el elfo domestico llamado Dooby, se apareció y me dijo que me quería ayudar y me dio las branquialgas-

-¿Dónde las consiguió? No son muy fáciles de encontrar-

-Se las robo al profesor Snape, luego él me regaño porque pensó que yo le había robado-

Ambos rieron y luego estuvieron un rato callados. Harry sintió algo en su regazo y miró a ver que era. Vio a Crookshanks acomodándose en sus piernas, y sentándose para dormir. Harry le puso una mano y lo acarició tiernamente.

Harry es le ocurrió que quizás podría preguntarle por su amiga, solo por curioso.

-¿Quién es Vivonne?-

-Ah, ella era compañera mía de la escuela, terminamos juntas. Yo le había dicho que me iba a casar y ella dijo que no se lo perdería, y por eso vino, para ver la boda. Creo que también trajo a su hermano…-

-¿Hermano¿Tiene un hermano?-

-Si, lo tiene. Es mas chico que ella, tiene tu edad, pero no se si vino de Francia, porque aun no lo he visto-

-Supongo que volverá a Francia antes de que empiecen las clases para terminar su séptimo año-

-Si, supongo que si. Creo que unos días después de al boda volverá a Francia-

-¿Y como se llama?-

-Se llama Kyle, Kyle Rambouillet-

En ese momento, Ginny volvía con dos vasos.

-Oh, me quitaste el lugar- dijo mirando al gato sentado en las piernas de Harry. Le dio un vaso a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, Harry, espero que te haya gustado la fiesta- dijo Fleur mientras se paraba y se iba, luego de dirigirle una miraba.

Harry tomo al gato y lo puso en la silla donde hace un rato estaba sentada Fleur. Ginny se paró y se sentó en el regazo de Harry.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo ginny dulcemente mientras lo besaba

-Ejem- se escucho que alguien decía.

Harry dejó el beso y miró a quien había hecho el ruido. Era Ron, quien se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Quieren jugar Quidditch afuera?-

Harry miró a Ginny, para ver que decía

-Claro, me encantaría- respondió Ginny

Ambos se pararon y siguieron a Ron. No se habían dado cuenta de que adentro había menos gente, porque los demás ya habían salido. Afuera rodearon la casa, y fueron a una parte en donde había un claro bastante grande, para que entre bien una cancha de Quidditch. Vio como Tonks conjuraba unos aros, y hacia que se sostengan solos en el aire, para representar a los aros de anotación.

Luego de un rato empezaron a jugar. Neville no se habían animado a jugar, pero en cambio, Luna y Hermione si. Los equipos eran, Harry, que hacia por primera vez de cazador (ya que algunos se habían quejado de que ganarían rápido teniendo a Harry como buscador), Ron era guardián, Ginny buscador, Bill y Fleur eran golpeadores y Vivonne y Tonks eran las otras dos cazadoras. Jugaban muy bien, mejor de lo que Harry había esperado. El otro equipo eran el Sr. Weasley (raro¿no?), Fred y Hermione como cazadores, Charlie y Remus como golpeadores, que luego de la insistencia de los demás, Remus había aceptado jugar, para demostrar sus aptitudes en aquel deporte, George como guardián y Luna como buscadora.

Se habían divertido mucho, ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de Harry. Una fiesta, culminada con un partido de Quidditch, su actividad favorita. Ese día, sin duda, fue uno de los mejores. Ni siquiera se había acordado de sacarse todo lo que le habían tirado encima, hasta la noche, cuando Ginny le dijo –Harry, seria mejor que te de un baño-

Ni siquiera se acordó de que al otro día, había planeado ir al Valle de Godric. Esa noche durmió en la casa de los Weasley, sin sueños extraños, durmió tan bien... Por un día se había olvidado de todo, de todo sobre Voldemort, de todo lo que tenía que hacer, de los Horcruxes que debía buscar, de las personas que debía vengar. Por una noche, durmió feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquie termina. Lo siento si los aburri un poco con este capitulo, pero todo lo aburrido que fue este, será retificado en el proximo, no pueden perderselo. Aunque en este he puesto detalles de cosas importantes. Dejen muchos reviews, sino quieren que les mande una Vociferadora, jejej. Ya mismo empiezo con el proximo, porque sera un poco largo. Ya se cuando lo publicaré, quizas el sabado 21... Saludos y no se olviden de los Reviews...


	11. La Boda Inolvidable

Bueno, al fin lo he terminado. Espero que les guste, y gracias por todos lo reviews, pero no dejen de seguir dejandolos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** La Boda Inolvidable**

Durante esos días, Harry se había olvidado de que había planeado ir al Valle de Godric. Había pospuesto su "visita" a aquel lugar, y durante esos días antes de la boda estuvo viviendo en la Madriguera.. Había decidido que luego de la boda se iría al Valle de Godric, y Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que lo iban a acompañar, más allá de todas las negaciones de Harry. Pero este decidió dejarlos ir, ya que aunque él no quería que lo acompañen, para no ponerlos en peligro, ellos encontrarían la manera de ir igual. Durante esos días ayudaban a la familia Weasley en todos los preparativos de la boda y de la fiesta, ya que ambas cosas se iban a desarrollar en la Madriguera, porque no había lugar en el Centro de Bodas Mágicas, porque solo había lugar recién para Octubre, y ellos querían casarse en Agosto.

Fleur y Bill Vivian por separado, y no en la Madriguera, por que toda la fiesta con su decoración, era una sorpresa de la familia Weasley. Percy había dejado que Bill viviera con él en su pequeña casa y su novia, mientras que Fleur vivía que su amiga, Vivonne y su hermano, que habían venido de Francia. Durante esos días no les fue permitido a los contrayentes ir a la Madriguera. Harry pensó que la familia Weasley estaba gastando mucha plata en la Boda, en realidad, mas que lo que habitualmente tenían, por lo que decidió darle una buena cantidad de sus galeones en desuso, a la familia Weasley, que, como era de suponerse, la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, no aceptaron. Pero luego de varias insistencias de Harry, y de decirle que no los necesitaba, o que tenia muchos y que no les encontraría uso, ellos aceptaron los galeones. Harry había sido bastante generoso, se podría decir que había pagado todo la fiesta, les había dado 2000 galeones, suficientes para la boda y la fiesta.

Durante esos días se había divertido mucho, había estado con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, y la Sra. Weasley, haciendo todos lo preparativos. Había aprendido muchos hechizos, ya que no todo se hacia manualmente en los preparativos. Por ejemplo, un hechizo para hacer que las sillas que estaban enfrentadas al altar, se acomodasen bien. Aunque Harry debió hacerlo varias veces, antes de que las sillas estén bien acomodadas. Pero fueron buenos días. Solo en pequeños intervalos de tiempos pensaba en los horcruxes, en Voldemort, o la "Guerra". No era muy bueno no preocuparse por ello, pero él quería esperar a finalizar la boda, para pasar un tiempo más feliz, y sin preocupaciones.

La boda se había adelantado al 10, ya que el 14 de agosto había luna llena, y al otro día Remus no podría asistir. Y Bill tampoco, no porque fuera licántropo, pero la mordida de Fenrir Greyback había hecho que en las lunas llenas se sintiera mal, como enfermo, y requería de algunos cuidados, pero no era nada grave, por suerte.

Ron y Hermione, ya habían decidido que se irían con Harry, lo ayudarían con todo lo que deba hacer, estarían con él en cada momento, eran su amigo, y harían todo por él. Hablaron con la Sra. Weasley, pero no para pedirle permiso, porque en caso de negación ellos irían igual, sino que le avisaron que se irían. Y para sorpresa de ellos, la Sra. Weasley, no se opuso, sino que sacó una lágrima de sus ojos y dijo

–Yo sabia que un día llegaría este momento, y sé que no podré evitarlo- secó sus lagrimas- solo prométanme que harán todo lo posible para conseguir, lo que deban conseguir, y que se cuidaran- empezó a llorar incontrolablemente- y que no morirán- se adelantó y abrazó a los tres chicos. Los tres correspondieron el abrazo, mientras por sus ojos, también corrían lagrimas.

-Te prometo, mamá, que ganaremos esta maldita guerra- respondió Ron

Harry se había extrañado porque la Sra. Weasley accediera a dejarlos partir, siendo ella muy protectora. Harry sabia que no todo terminaría bien, y le costo pensar en la promesa de que todo saldría bien.

Harry estaba en la calle, en una calle, desconocida. Esta estaba desierta, solo un hombre mayor de mas o menos cincuenta años, estaba en frente de él. Su pelo era de color rojo sangre, este era largo por debajo de sus hombros, y tenia una gran barba y bigotes del mismo color. Era de la altura de Harry, quizás un poco más alto. Su ropa no podía distinguirla bien. Era un poco gordito, con expresión seria, e importante.

El hombre se acercó a Harry y le hablo enfrente de él.

-Harry, debo hablar con vos. Es muy importante-

-¿Quién eres¿No podemos hablar aquí?-

-Por ahora no es necesario saber quien soy, y no, no podemos hablar ahora, esto no es seguro-

-¿No es seguro? Aquí no hay nadie, solo nosotros dos-

-Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero estamos soñando-

-¿Qué…¿Soñando¿Quién eres tu?-

-Aun no es importante que sepas, solo que debemos hablar, y no aquí-

-¿Cómo es que podemos hablar de esta manera? En sueños-

-No estoy muy seguro, pero lo sabremos-

-¿Cómo podremos encontrarnos¿Cómo puedo encontrarte?-

-Por eso no te hagas problema, yo te encontraré, pero tengo información que puede ayudarte, a decir verdad, podría darte muchas respuestas a tus preguntas-

-¡Harry!- lo llamó una tercera voz. Harry miró a los lados, y atrás pero no había nadie

-Yo te encontraré, no te preocupes- volvió a decir el hombre

-¡Harry!- volvió a llamar la otra voz

-Harry, despierta, te están llamando- le dijo el joven

Harry abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la cara de Hermione. Ella se echó para atrás, y empezó a llamar a Ron que dormía muy profundamente. Harry se sentó en la cama, miró por la ventana y vio que aun era de noche, debía ser la madrugada.

-¡Ron! Despierta- le decía Hermione mientras lo sacudía violentamente –despierta, vamos Ron,-

-Hermione¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó Harry

-Son la seis, debemos hacer los últimos preparativos-

Luego de varios minutos, de intentar despertar a Ron, él se levantó. Debían levantar se a esa hora porque en poco tiempo llegarían los familiares de Fleur, para la boda.

El sueño de Harry había sido un poco extraño, bastante, a decir verdad. Les iba a contar a Hermione y Ron, pero decidió esperar un tiempo. Desayunaron mientras el sol se elevaba por el horizonte, y sonaba la puerta. La Sra. Weasley abrió, y los gemelos arribaron, ya que no vivían en la madriguera. Los familiares de Fleur llegarían e eso de las once de la mañana, por lo que en el tiempo que les quedaba, terminaron los últimos retoques de la boda y la fiesta.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, se encontraba un altar, decorado con flores rosas, salmón y blancas. Delante del altar, se encontraban filas de muchas sillas de madera, acomodadas perfectamente, y en su respaldo tenían lirios de color salmón. Las sillas que daban con el espacio del medio, por donde pasaría la novia, tenían grande ramos de rosas, tulipanes y lirios, de color salmón, y pequeñas flores de color blanca, que le daban un tono celestial. La "pasarela" del medio (por donde pasa la novia, no se como se dice, sorry) tenia una alfombra de raso (es una tela, no se si va con "s" o con "z"), de color salmón, también. Todo estaba decorado de ese color, salmón y blanco.

También estaba preparado el salón donde seria la fiesta. ¿Dónde mas que la madriguera? La fiesta iba a ser la primera parte al aire libre, y luego adentro, en el comedor. Luego de terminar de acomodar el exterior, todas las mesas circulares con manteles blancos y otro más pequeño por encina de color salmón, todos se fueron adentro para esperar los aristócratas Delacour.

El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, que estaba desde hacia unos días, Hermione, Harry, Tonks y Remus estaban a la once de la mañana, sentaros alrededor de la mesa de la madriguera, cuando sonó el timbre. Todos se pusieron nerviosos, la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta, y por ella entraron Percy, Bill, y la novia de Percy. Era la primera vez que Percy entraba en la casa luego de la pelea con sus padres. Cuando entró en la casa, el Sr. Weasley lo miró, junto con la Sra. Weasley, y el silencio gobernó la sala, por unos segundos, cunado todos se dieron cuenta de estas miradas. Todo estaba tenso, y todos quietos. Quien rompió ese hielo fue la Sra. Weasley, que se lanzó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó, dejando que varias lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, susurrándole en el oído. Todos empezaron a saludarse y hablar de nuevo, y el padre de Percy se acercó a él, lo miró por unos segundos y también lo abrazó. Harry pudo ver en el rostro de Percy unas lágrimas, por lo que supuso que no aguantaba más la soledad de no tener a sus padres con él. Harry se acordó en ese momento, cuando él se sitia de esa manera, cuando se sentía solo, cuando estaba en su quinto año, y sintió que perdía a sus amigos (esto lo dice el quinto libro, cuando estaban en el tren, y Harry se sienta con Luna y Neville. Aquí dice que Harry sintió "Una gran perdida", refiriéndose a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione). Pero luego se había dado cuanta que sus amigos seguían estando siempre al lado suyo, que nunca lo abandonarían.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, ocupando todas las sillas, esperando la llegada retrasada de los Delacour. Unos minutos después, ellos llegaron a la casa, con Fleur. Los padres eran iguales a su hija. Ambos eran rubios, y tenían esos rasgos de veelas, y hermosos "ángeles" que atraían a cualquiera. También habían venido los dos hermanos del padre de Fleur, y el hermano y la hermana de la madre de Fleur. Ellos trajeron a sus esposas. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, que por arte de magia, siempre había la cantidad de sillas necesarias. Almorzaron, y luego Fleur y Bill se fueron a habitaciones separadas para preparase. Tonks, Hermione, Ginny y Vivonne acompañaron a Fleur a prepararse. Ginny no estaba muy contenta de hacerlo, pero desde hacia un tiempo, toleraba un poco mas a Fleur, ya que, aunque no quisiera, ella seria su cuñada de por vida, y debía vivir con ello. Bill se había ido a otra habitación, con los gemelos, Percy, Ron y Harry.

Luego de que Bill se haya vestido, salió del cuarto para que viesen su traje, ya que solo Percy y su padre lo habían visto. Al verlo, Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Era un traje totalmente negro, liso y con una cola que le llegaba hasta le rodilla. La camisa era de color blanca de seda, y encima de esta tenia un chaleco de raso, de color indefinido entre rojo y anaranjado, mas precisamente, color fuego, que resaltaba con su cabello. Tenía un moño en su cuello, de color fuego también, de tafetán. Su cabello estaba peinado delicadamente hacia un lado, (como si una vaca le hubiera pasado la lengua, jeje), que le daba un toque muy… ¿Guay?, no¿Guapo?... Seguramente todas las chicas se le tirarían encima.

-Vaya, hermanito, estas muy guapo- decía Fred de su hermano, que se miraba en un espejo

-Si, vaya¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- dijo el otro gemelo, George

-Solo busque bien- contestó Bill, mientras se acomodaba el moño

-Creo que ese traje esta muy bueno¿Qué dices Harry?- le preguntó Ron que estaba a su lado mirando a su hermano

-De hecho, esta muy bueno, no creo que mi traje sea mejor- respondió Harry en una pequeña sonrisa.

Bill estaba muy nervioso, por lo que se fue a otra habitación, a tratar de apaciguar sus nervios, acompañado de Percy. Luego, Harry y Ron se fueron a cambiar. Con el dinero que había sobrado de la boda, que había puesto Harry, se ayudo para costear los trajes. Por ese motivo, Ron tenía un traje bueno y un poco caro. Los gemelos se habían comprado ellos mismos sus trajes con la entrada de dinero que tenían en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Ellos también le habían comprado el traje a Ginny.

-Vamos, Ron, sal ya, quiero ver como te queda- le decía Harry, para que Ron salga del baño, porque decía que no le gustaba mucho el color. Luego de varias insistencias, este salió. El traje era de color azul oscuro, liso y combinaba con sus ojos azules. Su camisa era color uva, de una tela bastante cara, y tenía una corbata de color fuego que combinaba con sus ojos. Le quedaba muy bien, mas del que Ron hubiera imaginado.

-Ron, te queda muy bien, seguro Hermione se te lanzará arriba tuyo- decía Harry mientras se reía. Ron sintió sus mejillas arder, y se volteó para mirarse en el espejo.

-Bueno, no esta tan mal¿verdad?-

Luego fue Harry quien se puso su traje. Este era un poco más caro y lujoso que el de Ron. Era totalmente negro y liso. Su camisa era de color blanco, y tenía un chaleco de seda color esmeralda, que combinaba con sus ojos. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que pertenecía a Slytherin. Su corbata era color plata, y tenía pequeñas rayas diagonales, de color plata mas oscuro. Ron lo miró durante un rato bastante largo. El traje de Harry era, sin duda, mejor que el de él.

Luego de que estuvieran listos, bajaron y se encontraron con Ginny y Hermione, que ya estaban listos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los cuatro permanecieron con las bocas abiertas. Hermione vestía un vestido hermoso, que la hacia extremadamente "Sexy" (según Ron, jeje). Su vestido era ajustado, de una solo pieza, que terminaba en sus pies. Era de color salmón, y sus mangas llegaban hasta sus codos. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado que mostraban un collar que tenía un pequeño camafeo, y tenia unos pequeños dobladillos en su escote con pequeñas piedritas de color blanca. Alrededor de su cintura tenia una cinta de color salmón mas oscura, que terminaba en un moño, debajo de su espalda. El pelo no estaba enmarañado como siempre, sino que estaba liso y brillante, con un complicado peinado, que parecía un nudo en su nuca. Ginny, por su parte tenía un vestido también ajustado hasta la cintura, y caía hasta sus pies, era de seda fina y de color rosa claro, que tenia pequeños dibujos de flores. Tenía un escote también como el de Hermione, en forma de "V", con bordes en puntilla blanca, y un peinado como si fuera un moño, atado en su nuca. Ambas, Ginny y Hermione estaban maquilladas delicadamente de forma que haga juego que los vestidos que llevaban.

-¡Vaya!-

-¡Vaya!-

-¡Vaya!-

-¡Vaya!-

Dijeron los cuatro al unísono. Se quedaron contemplándose por unos momento mientras esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas…

Ya todo estaba listo. Las mesas, con sus respectivas decoraciones, la parte del altar y la glorieta, y todo lo demás. Dobby estaba encargado de la comida, ya que era mucho trabajo, solo para la Sra. Weasley. Harry le había pedido este pequeño favor, y él estuvo feliz de poder complacer a Harry. También Winky había aceptado ayudar, y luego de una charla de si quería trabajar para una familia, aceptó, muy feliz de volver al trabajo, para ser la Elfina Domestica de la Familia Weasley. También Kreacher fue persuadido a ayudar en la boda, pero se rehusó.

Ya todos estaban en los asientos, acomodados para la boda. De un lado, se podían ver muchas cabelleras rubias, de distintos tonos, y algún que otro color, mientas que del otro lado se podían ver cabelleras de color fuego, como algunos castaños y negro. Todos vestían elegantes vestidos, algunos más caros que otros, de cualquier tipo de color. Desde rosas, rojos, salmones, verdes y azules, hasta beige, negro, marrones, grises y crema. Aunque los trajes no se quedaban atrás, también los había de todo tipo.

En la glorieta había un pequeño altar en donde el Juez Casamentero esperaba la llegada de la novia. Delante del altar, se encontraba un elegante Bill, muy nervioso, con el Padrino de Boda junto a él, que era Charlie, su hermano. Se oyó desde algún lugar, una melodía suave y bonita, que anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Una hermosa chica se vio al final, detrás de todo, preparada para arrancar la marcha, hacia su futuro marido, y comenzar un nuevo camino en la vida. En su mente, Harry le deseó que tuvieran una buena vida, y no una como lamentablemente el tuvo que vivir.

Fleur Delacour, la chica que caminaba hacia el altar, para decir una palabra que cambiaria su vida, para decir "Si". Ella estaba hermosísima. Parecía un ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo. Su vestido era strapless, totalmente blanco, ajustado en su cintura, y caía con corte princesa. Sobre la parte de abajo tenia un tul, con bordados de pequeñas florcitas. Su peinado era una mezcla de pelo lacio y rulos, que se extendían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenía unos finos guantes, que llegaban hasta sus codos, de cuero fino y caro. Su cuello estaba adorando por una collar, que en la parte de adelante tenía una piedra de color rojo carmesí brillante. La cola del vestido, era ancha y bastante larga, que partía desde el complicado peinado de su cabeza.

Fleur avanzaba lentamente hasta el altar, con una miraba feliz y nerviosa. Llegó hasta el alter, y se puso en frente de Bill. La melodía seguía sonando, pero ahora más bajo, para que se oyera al Juez hablar. Harry no le prestó atención. Se hundió en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, alguien lo hundió allí.

_-Harry, ellos se acercan, están en camino, prepárate- _escucho dentro de su mente.

Levantó la vista rápidamente, miró hacia los lados, pero no vio nada. Todos estaban mirando al Juez, que hablado, sordamente para harry. Él se encontraba justo en el centro del sector de la derecha, en donde estaba todos los Weasley. Se paró disimuladamente, y caminó hacia fuera de la vista de todos. Se colocó atrás de todo, mirando más allá, hacia el altar. Estaba inquieto y nervioso por esa voz que había escuchado. ¿Quién era¿Qué pasaría¿Quienes se acercaban?

Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que Harry no estaba en las filas de sillas, miraron hacia atrás disimuladamente, y allí lo vieron. Se pararon y sigilosamente y sin llamar la atención, salieron del las filas de espectadores y fueron a donde Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, tratando de encontrar su mirada

-Nada… es solo que…-

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- preguntó Ron también en voz baja

-Escuche una voz, me dijo que se acercan, que me prepare-

-¿Qué…?- escupió Ron tratando de no alzar la voz. Por suerte todos estaban muy concentrados en la boda.

-¿Quién era¿Quiénes se acercan?-

-No lo se, ese es el problema-

Se quedaron callados por un momento, cuando escuchaban que Bill decía –Si, acepto-. El juez empezó hacerle la misma pregunta a Fleur. Pero al llegar al final, en el momento que Fleur debía decir lo mismo que Bill, se escucharon cantidades de "plop", a ambos lados de las asientos de los "espectadores".

Por puro reflejo, Hermione, Ron y Harry, habían sacado sus varitas, guardas en diferentes partes del traje. Hermione la había guardado en alguna zona del escote, o quizás dentro de él. Todas las personas que se encontraban sentadas, al ver a tantas personas enmascaradas aparecer, empezaron a gritar y correr para lugares "seguros". Muchos hechizos empezaron a volar por el aire, en objetivos indefinidos. En segundos, ya se podían ver cuerpos en el suelo. Algunos eran de personas que se habían tirado al piso para protegerse, pero otros eran por heridas.

En el momento de su aparición, todos los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, y algún Delacour, ya habían sacado sus varitas, y lanzaban hechizos pata proteger a los que aun no lo habían hecho, para pelear con los mortífagos. Había comenzado una batalla.

Fleur también había sacado su varita, y en una velocidad súper veloz, había desviado un hechizo que parecía muy potente. En los siguientes segundos, más hechizos eran lanzados hacia ella y Bill que aun se encontraban en el altar. Luego, Charlie y Remus se le unieron para desviar los potentes maleficios.

Harry, Hermione, y Ron, se adelantaron para distraer a los que atacaban a los que se encontraban en el altar.

-_Desmaius, desmaius_- gritó Harry a dos de los mortífagos.

Ron corría mirando hacia atrás para desviar los hechizos, aunque la mayoría los esquivaba. Hermione miró hacia los lados, para ver que hacer. En el altar se libraba una batalla, que cada vez se sumaba más gente.

-Ó_leus, Wingardium Leviosa_- primero vertió aceite en varias sillas, y luego las hizo volar por el aire, y las llevó hacia los mortífagos, que estaban de espalda hacia ellos.

-_Incendió_- pronunció después, y varios mortífagos, fueron heridos gravemente por el fuego. Varios se dieron vuelta, y los vieron.

Una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones cayeron sobre ellos. Los tres trataron de esquivar y desviar varios, pero un rayo de color ocre le dio a Harry. Toda su vista se le nubló, y empezó a tambalearse, como si estuviera ebrio. No podía coordinar frases, ni pensar en un hechizo coherente ni concreto. Levantó su varita, y empezó a lanzar cualquier hechizo, todos los que pasaban por su mente, salían por su varita, y no pronunciaba ninguno.

-_Diffindo, Accio, Silencio, Expelliarmus_- eran los hechizos que pasaban por su mente y salían por su varita. Todo seguía nublado, como si no tuviera puesto los lentes.

-Desmaius, Impedimenta, Reducto, Levicorpus- seguía lanzando hechizos inconscientes, hacia cualquier lado. Solo podía ver como otros hechizos pasaban rozándole el cuerpo. Solo quería acabar con eso ¿Para que habían venido los mortífagos? Como los odiaba.

-_Sectumsempra, Desmaius, Experto Patronus, Expelliarmus_- seguía disparando. De repente oyó, nada. Ya no había gritos, y sonidos a lucha.

Sus rodillas se rindieron, y flaquearon. Cayó al piso, y quedó mirando a través de su nublada vista, el cielo de mediodía. Vio la figura de alguien que se posaba al lado de él, y le dirigía su varita. Un rayo de luz salio, y le dio a Harry. Ahora veía normal, ya no mas nublado, y vio al lado suyo a Tonks, que le había lanzado un contra hechizo, para sacarle el que había recibo antes.

Varias personas lo miraban, incluida Tonks. Ya nadie luchaba, solo muchos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. ¿Como pudieron luchar con tantos mortífagos y ganar? Los mortífagos tendidos en el suelo parecían desmallados, pero ninguno muerto. Todos estaban sorprendidos y Harry no sabia porque. Habían ganado ¿Por qué esa expresión en sus rostros?

-¡Harry!-

Alguien lo llamó desde un grupo de gente que se encontraba en el altar, rodeando algo. Se acercó allí, y vio en el centro del grupo de gente, a Fleur, tendida en el suelo. Su peinado se había desarmado, su vestido estaba rajado, y parecía que agonizaba. Al lado de ella, estada Bill, llorando a su lado, con su rostro hundido en el cuello de la media Veela. Fleur susurraba palabras de despedida a Bill, pero no podía oír ninguna. Luego de un momento, Harry escucho a Fleur pronunciar su nombre. Se agacho, y se puso al lado de ella. Estaba por morir, él lo sabia.

-Fleur- dijo Harry triste y dulcemente

-Harry…- empezó a decir Fleur

-Shh- decía Bill con sus lagrimas en las mejillas, que caían inconsolablemnte- guarda energía-

-No… debo decirlo- decía pesadamente Fleur. Cada palabra que decía, le costaba mucho.

Harry estaba triste, y furioso, veía como otra vida se iba y él no podía hacer nada. Toda la furia y la ira era guardada en su interior, y eso no era bueno, porque llegaría el día en que explotaría, y toda esa ira seria derramaba para peor de sus enemigos. Fleur hablaba muy bajo, por lo que Harry acercó su oído, a la boca de la chica.

-Harry… Véngame…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui termina. Primero quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana Nadia, que me ayudo en las descripciones de los vestidos y trajes, ya qye yo no soy muy bueno en ellos. Dejenme muchos reviews, y prometo que a partir de ahora, los capitulos seran mucho mas emocionantes, como este, jejje. Dejen **REVIEWS**


	12. La Despedida

Bueno, me he retrasado un poco en la actualizacion, pero es que estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero seguire actualizando. Es un tanto corto, pero espero que les guste, y gracias a todos por los Reviews...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Despedida**

Harry estaba arrodillado junto al final de la vida de Fleur. Ella temblaba, sus ojos le pesaban. Parecía que se estaba por dormir. Junto a fleur del otro lado, estaba arrodillado Bill, el hombre que no llego a casarse por solo unos segundos. Sus gritos y llantos de dolor eran mudos, pero visibles. No paraba de decir palabras a Fleur para que no se vaya, para que se quede, que juntos con Harry destruirían a Voldemort. Los demás estaban parados alrededor. Hermione lloraba en los brazos de Ron, quien también dejaba caer lágrimas por ver así a su hermano. Los únicos que se escuchaba eran los gritos de la Sra. Weasley, que era consolada por Tonks y su hija.

Harry se paró, con paso firme. Miró alrededor, quería saber quien había sido el culpable de esto, quería desquitar su odia, ira, dolor, y culpabilidad que sentía hacia un maldito mortífago. Por primera vez en su vida quería tener uno de esos enmascarados enfrente de él, y que se atrevieran a pelear con él, con El Chico que Vivió, con El Elegido, con Harry Potter. Pero no pudo. Todos los mortífagos estaban dispersados por el piso. Quizás muertos, quizás desmayados. "_Ojala estén desmayados_", pensó Harry. Si así lo era, podría torturarlos, por haber matado a su "cuñada", ya que consideraba a los hijos Weasley como sus hermanos. ¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo pudieron ganarle a tantos mortífagos? Ellos eran unos treinta mortífagos, que ahora estaban todos en el piso. Se volteó, y miró otra vez a Fleur, por última vez. Su rostro angelical decaía, su hermoso cabello oro, estaba sucio y desarmado, en su pecho se veía una pequeña piedra escarlata, como colgante. Bill, tenia apoyada su frente en la de la Vella. La chica abrio la boca, y Bill la miró, esperando que hable.

-B-Bill- dijo Fleur pesadamente- S-si, acep-to- Cerró sus ojos. Había continuado la frase que en el altar no había podido culminar.

Los llantos volvieron, más fuertes que antes. Harry se volteo y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior de la madriguera. Estaba por entrar cuando fue alcanzado por sus dos amigos.

-Harry, hey¡Harry!- lo llamó Ron

Harry seguía caminado. –Debo matar a Voldemort- sus palabras irradiaban odio. Contra más esperaba, mas gente moría. Quería acaba con eso de una vez por todas.

-Harry¡Harry!- lo llamó Hermione

-¿¡Que!?- le grito Harry

-Primero debemos destruir los horcruxes, no podrás ir a por Voldemort ahora, seria en vano- Harry respiraba furioso, se calmó un poco, pero la imagen de Fleur seguía en su cabeza. Ellos habían pasado muchas cosas juntas en el torneo de los tres magos, y ahora estaba muerta. Antes de entrar en la casa, vio a un mortífagos que empezaba a moverse, recuperándose de los hechizos de la corta batalla. Harry apenas lo vio, sacó su varita, y corrió hacia el mortifago, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Harry escucho atrás suyo que Hermione decía un hechizo apuntando hacia el mortifago.

-_Protego Aparecium_- pronunció

El mortifago se dio vuelta, y vio que ellos se acercaban a él, y por sus gestos supusieron que trataba desaparecer, pero el hechizo de Hermione se lo impedía. El chico de ojos verdes con ira, apuntaba al asustado y desarmado mortifago.

-¿A que vinieron?- dijo Harry tratando de no dejar escapar su ira. El mortifago escupió en los pies de Harry y dijo –Mira, el niño que vivió quiere sacarme información- ¿Cómo podría Harry mantenerse calmado, con esa expresión del mortifago, y encima que habían matado a Fleur?

-Crucio- pronunció.

El mortifago se elevó en el aire, arrugándose y encogiéndose del dolor, gimiendo y dando sonidos de dolor.

-Bellatrix tenía razón, había que querer causar dolor para que funcione- dijo Harry mirando como el mortifago gemía de dolor ante la Maldición de Harry. Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry como si no lo conocieran, asustados. Hermione tocó despacio el brazo de Harry, y este bajo la varita. El mortifago cayó, y se hizo una bolita.

-¿A que vinieron?- preguntó de nuevo Harry, con voz firme y un poco impostada

-A buscarte-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si- escupió el enmascarado

-Mientes¿Por qué atacaron a la Srta. Delacour y no a mi?- preguntó Harry en vos alta.

-Eso yo no lo se- volvió a escupir el mortífagos (en este caso y el anterior, escupe la palabra, solo la primera vez lo hace literalmente)

-_Diffindo_- Pensó Harry, provocándole una herida bastante importante en la mejilla del hombre.

En ese momento, se acercaban las demás personas, que recién se daban cuenta de que Harry interrogaba a un mortifago.

-Aten a todos los mortífagos, que serán enviados a Azkaban- dijo Harry, y luego de eso, Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall y Kingsley estaban convocando cuerdas mágicas alrededor de los mortífagos. Las cuerdas de Tonks, Lupin y Kingsley eran marrones y parecían sucias mientras que las de la profesora McGonagall eran plateadas y parecían bien firmes.

-Te preguntaré por ultima vez¿Por qué atacaron a la Srta. Delacour?

-Nosotros solo hacemos lo que el Señor Oscuro nos manda hacer, y lo hacemos, no debemos preguntar- decía el mortifago como si fuera algo obvio

-Hermione- la llamó Harry – quítale la protección-

-¿Qué…?-

-Si, quiero que se vaya, y le diga a su Amo, lo que paso- dijo Harry mirando atentamente al enmascarado.

Hermione asintió y quito el escudo de aparición, y en segundos en mortifago desapareció. Harry empezó a caminar rápido hacia la casa seguidos de Ron y Hermione, mientras todos los demás lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué haremos Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Nos vamos ahora?- siguió Ron

-Si. Si quieren me acompañan, si quieren se quedan- decía Harry mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Claro que te acompañaremos- dijo Hermione y ella se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Harry entró en la habitación seguido de Ron y empezó a hacer un pequeño equipaje. No estaba seguro que harían, donde irían ni como buscar los horcruxes, pero no podían seguir estando cerca de los demás y ponerlos en peligro. Y si querían acabar con eso debían continuar con la misión de Dumbledore de una vez por todas. Tomó una mochila y guardo mudas de ropa _muggles_ y alguna ropa de mago. Guardo la capa de su padre, el mapa del merodeador, el pequeño álbum de fotos de sus padre que le había dado Hagrid en su primer año, los cristales rotos del espejo doble de Sirius, y el medallón falsos, aunque el verdadero ya lo había conseguido, solo faltaba destruirlo. Ron había hecho un equipaje bastante parecido, en una de sus mochilas.

Harry y Ron bajaron las escalares y se encontraron con Hermione en el comedor vacío. Ella solo tenia un pequeño bolsito.

-¿Seguro que quieren venir?-

-Harry, yo nos lo dijiste muchas veces, y te respondimos que si, que te acompañaremos y te seguiremos hasta el final- dijo Hermione a los ojos verdes.

-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Ron

-Creo que por ahora a Grimmauld Place- contestó Harry

Se escuchaba la gente que hablaba a fuera, seguramente aun por la muerte de Fleur. Eso era para los oídos de Harry, frases que le decían que debía partir lo antes posible. Pero Remus Lupin entro corriendo al comedor con el ejemplar del día del diario El Profeta.

-Miran, léanlo- dijo Remus no muy contento

Harry lo leyó. Era una articulo de primera pagina, y bastante largo, titulado "El Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha tomado el Ministerio de Magia".

Harry no siguió leyendo. Levantó la vista hacia su profesor y comprendió su mirada. Él estaba asustado, y mas que eso, preocupado.

-¿Qué significa?- fue lo único que los labios de Harry pudieron articular

-¿Qué significa?, que Voldemort esta en el poder. No creo que él mismo sea Ministro, pero seguro pondrá a un Mortifago al poder, y eso no será nada bueno-

Ron estaba asustado, Hermione tenía una mano en su boca.

-Eso significa, que… pondrán algún tipo de régimen para atrapar a los de sangre impura, para perseguirlos, y…- sus labios no pudieron continuar

-No creo que quiera matar a los sangre impura, tu sabes que le gusta hacerlos sufrir, seguramente los enviaran a Azkaban- dijo Lupin – todo será diferente ahora.- su voz sonaba alarmaba, triste, no se podría definir con una sola palabra. Él no quería que Harry, el hijo de su amigo, esté en más peligro que antes.- Ustedes están en peligro. No solo tu Harry, porque Voldemort querrá atraparte y matarte los antes posible, sino ustedes también- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- Tu, Hermione, porque eres sangre impura, y estarás, seguro, primera en la lista de los sangre impura buscados. Y tu Ron, no solo eres un traidor a la sangre como todos nosotros, sino que eres amigo de Harry, y te buscaran por eso.- hubo un silencio.

Eso no era buena noticia, con Voldemort al poder, todo seria diferente. Cientos de personas seguro que serán perseguidas y asesinadas, o encerradas en Azkaban, y quizás también serán obligados a unírseles.

-¿Qué pasó con el ministro?- preguntó Hermione

-Lo mataron, porque se resistió- dijo Lupin –Y eso no es todo, seguro tomaran nuevas medidas en cuanto a Hogwarts-

Hubo otro silencio. Lupin pensaba decir algo, pero buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

–Harry, yo se que ustedes deben hacer algo, y que yo no podré impedirlo, pero lo único que te pido, les pido, es que tengan mucho cuidado… por favor… ustedes, tu, Harry, eres la esperanza de todos nosotros. Cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla, siempre la Orden estará a tu disposición.- y con estas palabras se lanzó hacia delante y abrazó a Harry, lo hizo fuerte, y tristemente. Lo sentía como una despedida, como si nuca más se fuera a ver. Se escuchaban los gemidos de Lupin por sus sordos llantos, y los ojos de Harry dejaron caer una lágrima. –Suerte, Harry- fue lo único que Lupin pudo decir, entre sollozos, y el fuerte abrazo.

Luego de un momento, Lupin lo soltó y también abrazo a Ron y Hermione, diciéndoles también –Suerte- y otras cosas como –Ayuden a Harry- -Ustedes Pueden- -No desfallezcan-.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ron y Hermione salieron primero y luego antes de que Harry pudiera salir, Ginny entró. Estaban mirándose, sin decir nada. Ginny se acercaba a Harry, lentamente.

-Ginny, eh, me tengo que ir, y, eh, yo, no podremos seguir juntos- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Ginny lo besó. Fue un beso, fuerte, triste, apasionado, desesperante y correspondido. Harry pudo sentir en el beso, las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Ginny. El beso fue suspendido, y Ginny abrazo a Harry, llorando y sollozando.

-Lo se, Harry- sollozos- ve, pero vuelve, no podré vivir sin ti- Harry tenia sus manos ardedor de Ginny. Sus ojos también le respondían con lagrimas. Comprendió que Ginny entendía que él debía irse y continuar con la misión de Dumbledore. Se separaron y Ginny se puso atrás de Harry para verlo partir.

Estaban en medio del patio, preparados para desaparecer. Allí se encontraban todos, los mortífagos atados, y todos los Weasley y los Delacour, tristes por la muerte su hija. Más allá se podía ver el altar destruido, y todas las sillas rotas y dispersadas.

-Esperen-. Dijo Hermione- no manden los mortífagos a Azkaban- eso fue por muchas palabras y susurros de no comprensión. –Si Voldemort esta en el poder, Azkaban no servirá, y saldrán libres en cualquier momento. Busquen otro lugar, y pónganles sus propias protecciones-

Y sin más que decir, se tomó de la mano de Ron y de Harry, para desaparecer. Todos los miraban en son de despedida. Quizás no se volverían a ver. Y antes de que todo desaparezca, se escucho unas palabras provenientes de la Sra. Weasley.

-Ustedes son nuestra única esperanza-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este termina aqui. Es corto, pero creo que debia hacerlo asi. Agregenme como autor alerta, asi caundo empieze la proxima historia les llega el aviso. El fic contará lo que pasó la mañana de la muerte de Voldemort en Deadly Hallows. ¿A que se quedaron con ganas de saber lo que paso, lo que Rowling no escribio? Seguro que si, lo que pasa es que Rowling me dijo que lo escriba yo. jeje. Bueno los dejo y no se olviden de dejarme Reviews...


	13. Cenizas de Fénix

_Hola. Siento el pequeño retraso, pero espero que este capitulo sirva para recompensar el tiempo que perdí. Espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por los reviews..._

* * *

**Cenizas de Fénix**

Ella caminaba entre los árboles. Los árboles de algún bosque cercano a su hogar. Sus ramas le tapaban los rayos de sol. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como cascadas de mares. Sus ojos estabas rojos como el rubí. Las infinitas lágrimas le enrojecían los ojos.

Desde ese día lloraba. Desde el día en que el destino le quito a su amor. A su Harry. Porque el destino le dijo que se fuera. A salvar el mundo. Y ella estaba sola. Lo había perdido. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo. Miedo de que no vuelva. Hacia unos días Harry Potter, su novio, se había ido. Por una buena causa, ella lo comprendía. Pero de todas maneras, lo extrañaba y tenía miedo.

El cielo de mediodía estaba ocultado por las débiles ramas de los grandes árboles que se acomodaban sobre sus cabellos fueguinos. Encontró un árbol y se sentó junto a él. Extrañaba sus abrazos, si, cuanto lo extrañaba. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, para tratar de apaciguar su tristeza. Pero era imposible, nada podría hacerla sentir diferente.

Un graznido. Un sollozo. Un ladrido.

El cuerpo de Ginny, por reflejo, se elevo unos centímetros en el aire. Miró a todos lados. A la derecha, a la izquierda. Arriba.

A la derecha pudo ver de donde provino el graznido. Un pato jugaba feliz en un pequeño lago. Más a la izquierda, un perro persiguiendo una liebre.

¿Y el sollozo¿De quien era?

Puso su mano debajo de la campera, y sostuvo la varita. No era mayor de edad, pero no le importaba. Había incumplido tantas normas¿Qué le haría una mas? No le importaba que la echen del colegio. Mejor. Con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombre en el poder, de esa manera no quería estudiar. Y sin su Harry. Con este en peligro. De esta manera no quería estudiar.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, buscando el lugar de donde provino el sollozo. Pasó unos árboles. Un pequeño lago. Más árboles. Árboles. Árboles. Árboles.

Que monotonía.

¿Tan lejos podía estar quien produjo ese sonido?

Y otro sonido. Pero distinto. Un sonido diferente. Ya lo había escuchado muchos años atrás. En su primer año de estudio. ¿Qué era? Dio la vuelta a un árbol. Y vio lo que produjo el segundo sonido.

Una gran roca, y un ave sobre ella. Podría decirse que era un fénix, solo que había una pequeña diferencia. Su color. No era color fuego, sino de color plateado. Plumas blancas y grises brillantes junto con plateadas cubrían el cuerpo del "fénix".

Nunca había visto un fénix tan detenidamente. Se acercó para verle mejor. Era simplemente hermoso. Sus colores como el cielo tormentoso, le recordaban las lluvias de lágrimas que sus ojos despedían. Los ojos del ave, brillosos, pero apagados. Pero pareció ido. Parecía a punto de expirar. Y no se equivocó.

Una inmensa llama consumió al anciano fénix, dejando, unos segundos después, un montículo de cenizas sobre la gran roca.

Ahora que el animal no estaba, ella pudo ver más allá de la piedra a alguien. Se acercó a la piedra, para verle mejor. Apoyó su mano en la roca.

Sus manos ardieron por las cenizas calientes. Las sacó rápidamente, levantando una gran cantidad de cenizas del fénix que estaba por nacer. Un estornudo provocado por el polvo, una cabellera rubia más allá de la roca, y su cuerpo cayendo desmallado hacia el suelo.

* * *

Se despertó cuando su cuerpo le indicó que ya no necesitaba descansar más. Se incorporó, se fregó la cara con las manos y se levantó. Se puso una remera, se cambió el short por un pantalón largo, y Hermione gritó para llamarle y que baje. 

Harry bajó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place y fue hacia la cocina. Ron estaba sentado junto a la mesa comiendo una tostada, mientras miraba a Hermione que leía varios pergaminos que tenia en la mesa. Ella se mostraba sorprendida, y no sacó la mirada de los pergaminos cuando Harry entró.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando fui a hacerme la Licencia de Aparición entré en una bibliotecas del Ministerio?- le dijo Hermione y Harry asintió- Bueno, conseguí información, pero también estuve buscando varios archivos y encontré Actas de Matrimonios-

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Harry sin verle importancia

-Si, mira- dijo Hermione extendiéndole un papel.

Era un Acta de Matrimonio. Un Acta de Matrimonio de sus padres. Podía leer los nombres de sus padres como los Contrayentes y los nombres de sus abuelos. Estaban sus nombres, los que Harry no conocía.

"James Potter, hijo de Alexander Potter y Allison Heartgood Potter"

"Lily Evans, hija de Richard Evans y Lara Cigam Evans"

Harry no conocía los nombres de sus abuelos, y esa era la primera vez que los conocía. Su corazón demostró su felicidad haciendo que Harry esbozara una sonrisa en su boca. Esa era la prueba de que sus padres existieron. De que sus padres se amaron. Harry estaba feliz.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa, y verlo así, hacia que ella no quiera darle la otra noticia. Pero si, debía hacerlo. Era importante.

-Eso no es lo único Harry. Mira esto- le dijo Hermione mientras le extendía dos pergaminos más. Harry los tomó y los leyó.

El primero era una Partida de Nacimiento. El lugar "San Mungo", la fecha "27 de Marzo de 1960". Esa era la comprobación que veía del nacimiento de sus padres. El nombre del bebé, "James Potter". Si que estaba feliz. Pasó ese pergamino para ver el segundo. Y lo que vio, no lo pudo creer. Una segunda Partida de Nacimiento. Pero no era de su madre. No. Era de otra Potter. El Nacimiento de Anne Potter figuraba en el pergamino, con fecha de nacimiento 17 de Diciembre de 1964, y los padres de la niña era los mismos que los de James, por lo que…

-Oh no- dijo Harry

-Si, Harry. Tu padre tenía una hermana- le dijo Hermione

-¿Tenia?- dijo Harry levantando la vista, aun sin poder creer la noticia.

-Bueno, luego no se sabe nada mas de ella, así que… bueno… no se… quizás murió por algo, pero he investigado, y no encontré nada sobre ella, solo eso. No vi nada sobre su muerte-

Eso era mucho para Harry. ¿Qué cosas mas había que no conocía? Si no sabía que tenía una tía de parte de su padre, significaba que podría haber muchas otras cosas que no sabia ¿Cuantas eran?

Ron terminó de comer varias tostadas, y se unió a sus dos amigos.

-¿No encontraste nada mas?- le dijo Ron a su amiga.

-No encontré nada más aquí, por lo que tuve que buscar más allá-

-¿A que te refieres?- le dijo Ron

-Estuve investigando en el mundo _Muggle-_ dijo Hermione y los otros dos callaron. ¿Por qué abría de buscar en el mundo _Muggle_? Los magos no eran conocidos por los _Muggles_. Y Hermione siguió explicando.

-Es que no había rastros de ella en el mundo mágico, ni si quiera que asistió a Hogwarts, solo que nació- decía Hermione

Eso si que era raro. No había noticia de ella. Pero era extraño. Harry nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar sobre ella¿Por qué no le habían dicho¿Acaso nadie la conocía?

-¿Averiguaste algo en los Muggles?- dijo Harry

-Si- fue la corta repuesta de Hermione. Harry pudo ver que su expresión no era buena, pero solo trató de esperar a que le dijera lo que había conseguido.

-Encontré en los Archivos Confidenciales del Registro Civil de Londres, que una joven llamada Anne Potter, a los 10 años, cambió su identidad. Su nuevo nombre era Joanne Tomchak, que luego se casó con Raphaelle Malone-

-¿Se casó?- preguntó Rin incrédulo

-¿Tiene una familia?... ¡¿Está viva?!- fue la pregunta del segundo incrédulo

-Bueno, lo de la familia no se- empezó Hermione- Aun no encuentro nada sobre si tuvieron hijos. Mañana en la mañana debo ir a Londres Muggle para investigar-

-No puedes ir- la detuvo Ron- Es muy peligroso-

-No, Ron. Debo ir, y aparte, nadie me encontrará, ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta. Ni ustedes notaron cuando fui-

-¿Cuándo fuiste a Londres _Muggle_- le preguntó Ron

-Don días antes de la boda-

El solo hecho de mencionar la boda, hizo que a Harry se le cayera el alma al piso. No pudo evitar que la imagen del cuerpo de Fleur penetre en su mente. Era más fuerte que él. Y todo había sido su culpa. Bueno, en realidad, no sabia porque, pero todo lo que pasaba era su culpa porque retrasarse cada vez mas en la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Cuanto más se retrasen, más gente morirá. Y por eso debían apurarse.

Cuando Hermione notó la expresión de dolor de Harry, decidió cambiar el tema. Ella también se sentía mal, o mejor dicho, muy mal, por la muerte de Fleur, pero Harry se sentía peor porque se creía culpable.

-Encontré información sobre los horcruxes- dijo mientras rebuscaba en una pequeña mochila y sacaba un libro de cubierta negra. No era muy grande, era pequeño, y de Magia Oscura. Lo abrió en una página específica, que ya estaba marcada.

Hermione tomaba el libro con cara de asco, y a Ron le pareció raro, porque ella no se ponía así cuanto tomaba un libro.

-¿Qué sucede, Mione?- le preguntó Ron

-Es que… este libro… es de los más Oscuro. Ya lo estuve ojeando, tiene cosas interesantes e importantes, pero tiene maleficios y maldiciones muy feas, son horribles. Quien se anime a hacer alguna maldición de esta, debe ser la peor persona del mundo y la más malvada- dijo pasando las hojas tomándolas solo de las puntas.

Volvió las hojas que había pasado hasta en la que había abierto el libro y comenzó a leer.

**-Horcrux: **Del plural, Horcruxes. En el idioma de origen, Bowtlè…-

-Espera…- la frenó Ron –yo conozco esa palabra, la he escuchado en algún lado-

-¿De en serio?- le dijo Hermione- Yo nunca la escuche¿de donde la conoces?-

-No lo recuerdo-

-Vale, seguiré leyendo- dijo Hermione- del latín Horrocrux, y del plural Horrocruxes; Dícese de las almas partidas; Dícese de los objetos que portan partes de almas partidas.- terminó de leer Hermione- Y luego no dice nada mas, excepto esta parte sobre como se destruyen. Escuchen: Solo pueden ser destruidos de tres maneras no muy fáciles de ejecutar.

La primera forma, es que la persona dueña del alma del Horcrux, desee destruirlo. Solo el dueño del alma puede hacerlo de una manera simple, con hechizos simples de destrucción.

La segunda forma es utilizando un poderoso conjuro, desconocido por todos hasta ahora, ya que solo ciertos magos de un pueblo antiguo encontraron el hechizo para destruir Horcruxes, pero destruyeron las evidencias de este hechizo. No se sabe con exacta certeza que exista un Hechizo poderoso como para destruir un Horcrux, pero están las dudas.

La tercera forma de destruir un Horcrux, es utilizando elementos poderosos, generalmente difíciles de conseguir, en contra del Horcrux.

Estas tres formas son muy difíciles de ejecutar o conseguir, ya que, es extraño que el dueño del alma del Horcrux quiera destruirlo, porque sino para que lo creó. Luego que no se sabe si exista un hechizo para esto, por lo que por ahora, es desconocido, y la tercera posibilidad, de encontrar elementos poderosos es casi imposible. Dentro de los elementos poderosos se encuentran los venenos de Basilisco.-

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados meditando lo que recién habían escuchado de la boca de Hermione. Harry comprendió porque había podido destruir el Diario de Tom Ryddle, y era porque lo había hecho con el colmillo del Basilisco que tenía veneno de animal.

-¿Tienes la lista de los Horcruxes?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione

-Si, aquí esta- Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la varita y delante de ella se moleculizó un pergamino con los Horcruxes destruidos, y restantes.

En la lista, estaba lo siguiente.

Diario de Tom Ryddle……………………………….………….Destruido

Anillo de Sorvolo…………………………………………….….Posiblemente destruido por Dumbledore

Copa de Helga Hufflepuff……………………………...Aun sin encontrar

Medallón de Salazar Slytherin...…..Encontrado. No destruido

La serpiente de lord Voldemort, Nagini………………………...Aun sin encontrar

Algún objeto personal de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor……………..Aun sin Encontrar

Harry tenía la lista en la mano y la leía constantemente. Tres de los Horcrux no los habían encontrado, el Anillo quizás lo había destruido Dumbledore, el Medallón ya lo tenían pero aun debían destruirlo. Solo uno estaba destruido, y lo Harry lo había hecho sin saber que era un Horcrux, el Diario.

-Debemos saber cual es ese hechizo…-dijo Harry. Debían saber la forma de poder destruirlos, lo antes posible- ¿Trataste de averiguar cual el hechizo para destruir Horcrux?- le preguntó a Hermione

-Si, investigué, pero no encontré nada- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la mesa. Harry también se sentó, y tomó una tostada que ya tenia Dulce de Higo –Si tan solo supiéramos cual fue ese pueblo que supo como destruir Horcrux, podríamos investigar desde ese punto, pero no lo sabemos-

se quedaron un momento en silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Hasta que los ojos de Ron se encendieron.

-¡Ya se!- dijo parándose de golpe- En las vacaciones antes del tercer curso, cuando fui a Egipto, allí vi esa palabra- miró al techo y dijo lentamente- Bowtlè

-¿De enserio?- le preguntó Hermione

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo. No recuerdo en que parte exactamente, pero recuerdo que fue allí- dijo Ron excitado de aportar una información tan importante.

-vale, eso es muy importante- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba varios pergaminos, hacia anotaciones y se hundía en sus pensamientos.- Si los egipcios fueron…-

La luz que se vio en la pared cerca de la puerta, los hizo mirad hacia allí. Una luz blanca, que se agrandó en forma de voluta, y luego un Patronus en forma de Comadreja salió de en medio. Se acercó corriendo por el piso y de un salto se subió a la mesa. Abrió la boca y la voz del Sr. Weasley salió de ella.

-Siento decirles esto, pero es importante. Ginny fue atacada. Un extraño encapuchado la trajo. No sabemos quien fue. Ahora está en San Mungo. Esta mal, pero estamos seguros que se recompondrá. No vengan, podría ser peligroso- la voz del Sr. Weasley se extinguió, y la comadreja luego de un momento, desapareció por donde vino.

Hermione estaba sentada en su silla, con los brazos agarrando fuerte el respaldo de la silla. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo. No podía ser. Los brazos de Voldemort se estaban acercando a ellos. Habían atacado a Ginny. A Ginebra Weasley. "¿Por qué?" lloró su mente.

Sus ojos estaban paralizados, sus manos tomaban fuertemente el borde de la mesa. Su cuerpo estaba estupefacto. Su hermana. En San Mundo, había sido atacada. AL que lo hubiera hecho, le convenía que no se diera a conocer, por que él se encargaría de matarle. Un nudo enorme se interpuso en su garganta, haciendo que le cueste respirar. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, haciéndole recordar cuanto la quería y quería cuidarla.

Flash Back

Ron entró en la habitación de su hermana, y ella estaba oculta en una esquina, sentada en el piso, con su cabeza oculta en sus piernas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y los sollozos llegaban a él de manera abrumadora. Aunque ella tuviera cuatro años, era suficientemente grande para sentirse así.

-¿Qué pasa Gin?- le dijo Ron acercándose, tratando de consolarla

Ella hizo un gran sollozo-Es…Percy… No me quiere prestar su escoba de juguete-

-No te preocupes Gin, cuando yo tenga una te la prestaré. Yo te cuidaré…-

End Flash Back

Harry fue el que quedó peor. Él la quería de dos maneras diferentes, pero ambas maneras, implicaban gran amor. La quería como su hermana pequeña. Siempre había considerado a Ron como su hermano, y por lo tanto a Ginny como su hermanita. Y luego, la quería de otra manera, más fuerte que la anterior. Como su novia. Como su amada. La había dejado para protegerla, y sin embargo fue atacada. Y todo por su culpa. Si hubiera estado con ella, la hubiera podido proteger. Maldijo al maldito que le hizo esto. Sea quien fuere, iba a pagar. Él se aseguraría de eso. Alguien más a su lista de venganza. Alguien más a la lista de quienes debían pagar. Primeramente Voldemort, luego Bellatrix, luego Snape, luego quien atacó a Ginny. Un pequeño bollo quedó en le mesa luego del furiosos golpe que Harry le dio.

Empezó a caminar por toda la cocina, nervioso, sin saber que hacer. Quería verla, saber como estaba. Quería saber en que estado se encontraba, si estaba en peligro. La había apartado de su vida, para protegerla, y ahora estaba así. Tenia que saber como estaba.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que nos enteremos como está¿Podemos ir al Hospital?- dijo Harry nervioso mientras seguía caminado nerviosamente.

Hermione pareció salir de sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y mirando a Harry.

-Será mejor que esperemos que nos envíen mensajes, no podemos ir al hospital.-

Harry seguir caminado por la cocina, buscando alguna manera de ir al Hospital. Alguna forma de pasar desapercibidos. Hermione creyó ver lágrimas en las mejillas de Harry.

-¿Pero si pasamos ocultos¿Hay alguna manera de ir sin que nos vean?-

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro- Hay varias maneras-

* * *

Era una sala cuadrado, y solo una cama estaba en medio. Un medimago estaba al lado de la cama, examinando el paciente inconsciente en la cama. Otro medimago hacia apuntes en una libreta que tenía en mano, y una medimaga cerca de una pequeña estantería en la pared, mezclaba varias pociones, tratando de encontrar la que necesitaba. 

-Es increíble- dijo el medimago que examinaba a la paciente de cabellos fueguinos.-Mira esto- le dijo al medimago adulto canoso de ojos chocolates que hacia apuntes.-Nunca vi nada así-

-¿Debemos llamar a los Especialistas en Maldiciones?- dijo el canoso

-No- dijo el otro, que era mas joven, castaño de ojos miel, mientras examinaba las quemaduras en la manos de la paciente- Ellos no sabrán tampoco, esto es extraño-

-¿Podría ser la Maldición Evistina?- dijo el que hacia apuntes

-No, Matt- dijo mientras examinaba el rostro de la paciente.-La Maldición Evistina deja manchas de otro color, negro para ser mas preciso, estas son azules- Las fosas nasales de la paciente Ginebra Weasley parecían un poco más grandes de lo que deberían ser, y la nariz estaba roja como el cabello.-Y estoy dudando de que sea una maldición-

-¿Qué sugieres, John?- dijo Matt

-Aun no se, ni siquiera creo que sea una Poción, creo que debemos hacer mas pruebas-

La medimaga que preparaba la poción, era delgada y joven, con el cabello castaño claro. Se acercó a la cama, con un pequeño frasco con un líquido dentro de color azul oscuro.

-¿Qué le decimos a los familiares?- dijo Matt

-La verdad. No sabemos lo que es. Si sigue así, en poco tiempo las manchas llegaran al corazón- dijo mientras miraba atentamente las manchas de color azul oscura que tenia en las muñecas- espero que sepamos lo mas pronto posible- Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

-Leyla- llamó Matt a la medimaga castaña –Dale la Poción de Caléndula, quizás retarde un poco los efectos. Vigílala, estate el tanto de sus cambios y lo que pase. Este paciente estará oculto. Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Es peligroso. Mañana a la misma hora quiero un informe-

* * *

_Bueno, esperó que les haya gustado. Aquí es cuando yo podría decir que empieza mi "Fic", y que lo escrito anteriormente, solo fue un pasaje de lo escrito por Rowling a lo escrito por mí. Las escenas de este capitulo, las tenia pensado antes de empezar a escribir el fic, y estas escenas serán muy importantes en el desarrollo de la historia, solo por no decir que será lo mas importante. Espero que les haya gustado. Todas las dudas que tengan, serán respondidas en el desarrollo del fic, y las que no aparecerán en el fic, veré si las digo ahora o después, para que no tengan dudas. Hasta la próxima…_

_**Maldición Evistina:** Para lanzar esta maldición al oponente, se debe pronunciar –Evisto-. Una pequeña bola de luz azul oscuro saldrá de la varita, y viajara rápidamente por el aire hasta el objetivo. En el lugar del cuerpo donde caiga la Maldición, será el lugar donde se asiente la Bola de Luz, portadora del veneno de la Maldición. Exactamente en el lugar donde caiga la Maldición, aparecerán manchas azules en la piel. Esta Mancha se ira corriendo, mientras pasa el tiempo, hasta llegar al corazón o el cerebro, e interrumpir su funcionamiento._

_La Mancha Envenenada, no se expande, sino que se corre de lugar, quedando así, el lugar anterior donde estuvo, igual a un principio. La extremidad o parte del cuerpo, que en ese momento tenga la Mancha, no funcionará. Si la Mancha se encuentra en una pierna, esa pierna no funcionará, quedando así, la persona, renga de una pierna, hasta que la Mancha se corra de la pierna. Esto significa que la persona estará constantemente consiente, a diferencia de otras maldiciones. La persona quedará inconsciente o desmayada, solo cuando la Mancha llega a un órgano que pueda llegar a provocar desmayos o estados de coma. Los peores momentos son cuando la Mancha ya alcanza los órganos internos, y empieza a interrumpir el funcionamiento de los órganos mas importantes. Cuando alcanza los pulmones, la persona le cuesta respirar, y es probable que muera antes de que la Mancha siquiera llega al corazón. Pero si la Maldición cae directamente cerca de la zona del corazón o la cabeza, poco tiempo después, quizás minutos, la persona muere, a diferencia de si cae en una extremidad, que habría que esperar que la Maldición llega a un órgano vital para que la persona muera._

_Se desconoce un antídoto, lo más probable es que no lo haya, y tampoco se sabe si hay algún hechizo o poción, para retrasar los efectos, o calmarlos._

_No está clasificada por el Ministerio de Magia como Imperdonable, simplemente porque ellos desconocen esta Maldición, sino estaría dentro de las primeras imperdonables._

_**Nota de Autor: **El medimago John Leites, descarta la posibilidad de que sea la Maldición Evistina, principalmente, porque el paciente está desmayado, ya que si la Mancha se encuentra en las muñecas, la persona no tiene porque estar desmayada o inconsciente. Y otra cosa, es que el medimago aun no sabe que causo las quemaduras en las palmas de las manos. El otro medimago, Matt Roberds, cree que la paciente recibió la Maldición Evistina, y aparte otras, que le causaron las quemaduras y el estado inconsciente._

Reviews?


	14. En Londres

_Hola a todos. Este capitulo contiene muchos detalles de la trama en general, asi que presten atencion a muchos detalles. Espero que les guste, y les digo que estoy decepcionado, en el capi anterior solo recibi dos Review. Y eso es muy poco, y como saben, yo soy adicto a los reviews. Si en este capi no recibo mas de cinco reviews, diganme adios... Espero que les guste..._

* * *

**En Londres**

Estaba en un lugar lleno de arena. Parecía un gran desierto. Y a los alrededores, no había nada. Solo una gran pirámide, imponente, gigante, que llegaba hasta el cielo. Y algo parecía llamarlo, desde adentro. Caminó hasta llegar al interior, recorrió las salas, y los túneles, hasta llegar a la sala que le esperaba, en donde se encontraba el objeto que le indicaría su destino.

Se despertó antes de que pueda seguir hasta llegar al objeto. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ya tenían todo planeado. Tenían paneado de que forma iban a entrar a San Mungo para ver a Ginny. Hermione y Ron trataban de convencer a Harry de que seria peligrosos ir, ya que los podrían ver, porque que los andaban buscando ahora que el Ministro era un Mortífago. Pero nada podían hacer en contra de la insistencia de Harry, así que mejor decidieron ayudarlo.

Hermione había hecho lo posible para conseguir Poción Multijugos, que usarían Ron y ella, y Harry permanecería bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

La familia Weasley sabia de esto, ya que Ron y Hermione les habían dicho que iba a ir con la Poción, y que irían disfrazados de otras personas. .

Iban a ir en la mañana. Hermione se había aparecido en territorio _Muggle_ para conseguir cabellos de personas, porque no quería hacerse pasar por algún mago, y después este aparezca por ahí y haya una terrible confusión.

Luego de la visita al hospital, Hermione iba a ir al Registro Civil de Londres, para buscar el paradero de Anne Potter, pero con su nueva identidad de Joanne Tomchak.

* * *

Hermione y Ron tomaron la poción detrás de un callejón, y segundos después, en el lugar donde estaban ellos, se encontraba una mujer joven de unos veinte años, con el cabello rubio, lacio hasta los hombros, ojos celeste cielo y de estatura media. También tenía una expresión de repulsión, como si fuera una Slytherin. Y en el lugar de Ron, se encontraba una joven de cabellos café, a igual que sus ojos, de estatura bastante alta, y con expresión serena y tímida.

Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione y Ron empezaron a caminar, y se acercaron a la entrada del hospital.

En la puerta, había dos guardias, que parecían ser mortifagos. Con expresiones de orgullo, desprecio, y malvada. Sus túnicas eran gris oscura casi negro, y ambos tenían algunas cicatrices en la cara.

Antes de que alguno de los guardias viera a Hermione, esta se había a cercado a Ron, y lo había tomado del brazo como si fuera su pareja.

Uno de los guardias se adelanto, y se paró frente a Hermione cuando esta quiso pasar desapercibida.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el guardia.

-Me llamo… Joanne Tomchak, y el es… Raphaelle Malone- dijo Señalando a Ron que estaba al lado suyo.

Hermione estaba nerviosa¿Y si la descubrían? Harry pudo notarlo, y le susurro desde atrás. -¿Quieres que los confunda?-

Hermione escucho esto y dijo en voz alta, como respuesta a Harry.

-¡Seria genial!- y los guardias la miraron como si miraran a una loca –… de que nos dejaran pasar- agregó Hermione

Harry levantó su varita debajo de la capa, y susurro dos veces –_Confundus_- a cada uno de los guardias

-¿A quien vienen a ver?- le dijo el guardia no seguro de ya haberlo hecho, y Hermione se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Por qué vuelves a preguntar? Ya lo dije- dijo Hermione tratando de parecer tranquila y serena.

El guardia miró a su compañera, y luego volvió a Hermione.

-¿Vienen a ver a Lina Tomchak?- le preguntó

-Em… si… venimos a ver a ella-

El guardia dudó un momento y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y Harry pasó cerca de ellos, antes de que los guardias vuelvan a tapar la entrada.

Hermione estuvo hablando con la recepcionista para saber donde se encontraba Ginny Weasley. No los dejaban pasar, pero Hermione pudo sacarle el número de habitación. Volvió a donde estaba Ron con Harry detrás, y le susurro que se encontraba en el último nivel, en la habitación 485.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la habitación de Ginny, que les costó bastante llegar, Harry paso por al lado de sus amigos, y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la habitación buscada. Por suerte estaba vacía. Entró, y vio que la única paciente era Ginny. Se acerco a ella lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Seguramente estaba dormida. Harry no quería pensar en que estaba desmayada o inconsistente. Eso lo haría sentirse mal. Si, estaba dormida.

Ella estaba pálida, demasiado pálida para ser sincero. Sus parpados estaban un poco rojos. Harry se acercó, y le tomo una mano. Sintió algo raro, y volteo la mano de Ginny para ver. La mano estaba toda quemada. Toda la palma de la mano estaba con quemaduras. Por el aspecto que tenia, Harry supuso que ya tenían algunos días. Le tocó la mano dulcemente, y haciendo que una lagrima saliese de sus ojos. Luego vio sus muñecas. Estas tenia una especia de mancha azul oscura, y esta se expandía hacia el codo. De la muñeca al codo, esa mancha azul. Harry se asustó. ¿Qué era eso¿Era parte del ataque que había recibido¿Quién la había atacado?

En ese momento hubiera querido que Ginny este despierta para que le diga quien había sido la persona que la atacó, para poder vengarse. Siguió mirándola, y no podía evitar que una furia incontrolable invadiera su cuerpo.

Cerró sus manos fuertemente alrededor del barrota de hierro que estaba rodeando la cama. Su corazón latina fuertemente. Quien quiera que le haya hecho eso, iba a enfrentarse a Harry. A Harry con sed de venganza. A un Harry colérico. Al verdadero Harry Potter ¿Por qué todas las personas que estaban con él y que él quería terminaban de esa manera?

¿Por qué?

Solo quería una respuesta.

Aceptaba que había una guerra. Aceptaba que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero ¿Por qué todos sus seres queridos debían pagar? Pagar por¿Qué¿Por qué todos debían ser atacados y morir¿Estaba maldito para vivir solo?

Se acercó a Ginny, y le dio un suave beso a sus labios que estaban cerrados. Parecían sellados. Que nunca más los abriría. Miró su rostro. Su nariz colorada, sus parpados rojos, sus mejillas pálidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando, para marcar una respiración rítmica. No podía verla así. Si la seguía viendo, iba a llorar a mares. Cerró los ojos, y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja.

* * *

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry se había ida hacia la habitación de Ginny, así que decidió dejarlo un momento solo. Tomó a Ron del brazo, y lo llevó a un costado en donde había varios asientos para esperar. Cuando se acercó, vio a alguien conocido. En solo unos segundos los reconoció. Eran dos jóvenes. Una era Vivonne Rambouillet, la amiga francesa de Fleur. Hermione creyó que luego de la muerte de Fleur, ella había vuelto a Francia. Pero estaba ahí, con sus ojos azul intenso, pero tristes. Miró al joven de al lado, que parecía ser su hermano. Tenia quizás diecisiete o dieciochos años. Su cabellos era negro como el de su hermana, sus ojos también eran de azul intenso, pero su tono de piel era tostado, a diferencia del pálido de Vivonne. Tenía expresión tímida, y con la cabeza baja. Sus manos la tenía dentro de su pantalón. Ambos, él y su hermana, estaban sentados en unos de los asientos de espera.

Hermione pensó en ir a saludarla, pero recordó que tenía la poción sobre ella. Vivonne la miró un momento, y luego se acercó a ella.

-¿Hermione?- le susurró lentamente. Ella dudo, y luego asintió lentamente con su cabeza. –Ah, si, creí que eras tu.-

-¿Cómo supiste?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, a pesar de que ellos parecían ser los únicos en todo el hospital, o al menos en ese nivel.

-La señora Weasley me dijo que vendrían. En realidad yo estoy aquí por Ginny también. Los Weasley no podían venir, los Mortifagos les están todos detrás. Yo vine para tratar de llevarles información sin que los de aquí se enteren…-

-Oh, ya veo-

-¿se encuentra bien mi familia?- dijo Ron interviniendo

-Ah, supongo que tu eres Ron¿verdad?- dijo Vivonne, con una leva sonrisa, y Ron asintió.-Debo decir que me gusta mas tu aspecto natural- le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo y Ron se sonrojó. Luego respondió su pregunta-Si, no te preocupes, tu familia esta bien. Bueno, excepto Bill- dijo Vivonne con voz triste y apenada- El pobre esta mal, no ha salido de la Madriguera aun-

Hermione y Ron asintieron levemente. No pretendían que Bill siga con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. No creían que tardaría solo unos días en volver a la normalidad. No solo se le murió la novia, sino que ocurrió justo en el momento de su boda. Eso era trágico. Parecía que no querían que se case. Era seguro que Bill iba a tardar mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y quizás años.

Luego, Vivonne levantó la vista y cambio su expresión triste a una de alegre, o de fingida alegría. Ella parecía muy optimista. Se dio vuelta, y señalo a su hermano que estaba sentado detrás de ellos.

-Olvide presentarles a mi hermano- dijo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, pero no fue necesario. En el momento que su hermana se había dado vuelta para presentarlo, él ya estaba al lado de su hermana.

-Él es Kyle Rambouillet, mi hermano-

Kyle extendió su mano alegremente hacia Ron, mientras su hermana se lo presentaba. Ron le expandió la mano, y luego Kyle se dirigió a Hermione, también extendiéndole la mano, mientras Vivonne le decía su nombre. Hermione tomó su mano, sonrojándose un poco, mientras Kyle le dirigía una sonrisa.

Ron quiso cortar ese momento incómodo, hablándole a Vivonne.

-¿Kyle? Ese no es nombre francés¿verdad?-

-No, no lo es- dijo Vivonne, con una sonrisa- Su nombre completo es Kyle Loic Rambouillet. Löic si es frances, pero Kyle no. Es que mi madre tenía una amiga de aquí, inglesa, y el padre de ella era Kyle, por eso le puso ese nombre. No eres el primero que nota que no tiene dos nombres franceses.-

Luego de un incomodo silencio, Kyle no espero para volver a su solitario asiento. Vivonne los miro, contemplando su aspecto falso.

-Y ¿Harry esa con ustedes?-

-Si, esta dentro de la habitación- le contesto Hermione

Siguieron hablando un momento sobre la familia Weasley, de cómo estaban las cosas en el ministerio, hasta que Hermione pensó que ya debía ir a buscar a Harry, porque estuvo demasiado tiempo en la sala.

Se acercó a la sala, y entró. Vio a Harry sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, dormido, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Ginny. La capa de invisibilidad se había corrido y le tapaba el cuerpo hasta el cuello, dejando ver la cabeza en el aire.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, y lo despertó dulcemente. Lo movió un poco y Harry despertó. Tenía los ojos rojos, que mostraban que había llorado. Harry se paró, y miró a Ginny una vez mas, y luego salio acompañada de Hermione. Volvieron a donde estaban Vivonne y Kyle, para saludarlos.

-Harry- le dijo Vivonne. Ella iba a saludarlo y decirle Buen Día, pero no parecía que Harry tenga un buen dic, entonces decidió dejarlo ahí. Harry solo le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Kyle se paró del asiento en donde estaba sentado, y camino con paso firme hasta Harry.

-Ah, Harry, él es mi hermano, Kyle…- le dijo Vivonne, mientras su hermano le extendía la mano a Harry amistosamente.

Harry lo miró, y dudo. Ese chico era muy confiado. ¿Y si era un espía¿Y si era alguien que trataba de engañarlos? Solo miró su mano, pero no se la extendió. Kyle, luego de un momento, bajo la mano al ver que Harry no se la extendería.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- preguntó Hermione para tratar de distraer un poco la incomodidad del momento.

Harry no dijo nada. Solo miró a Hermione tristemente. No era necesario que Hermione preguntase. Ginny estaba mal, y ni siquiera sabían lo que tenia.

Kyle volvió al asiento, tomó su túnica, y regreso para hablar con la hermana.

-Bueno, Viv, yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- Se dirigió a Harry, Hermione y Ron, y les mostró una sonrisa- Encantado en conocerlos- y con esto se dirigió hacia las escalares.

-Bueno, yo hablaré con los medimagos para que me den el Parte Medico de Ginny, nos vemos- saludo a los tres y se fue por detrás suyo.

Ahora quedaban solo Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Quieren pasar a verla?- les dijo en voz baja Harry

-No, yo no. Ahora iré a Londres. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermana Ron?- le dijo Hermione

-No se- respondió con voz triste-No, por ahora no. Mejor te acompaño a Londres-

-Muy bien. ¿Tu vienes Harry?-

-No, mejor me quedo un rato más, y luego iré a Grimmauld Placa, los espero allí-

Se saludaron, y Ron con Hermione salieron del Hospital. Harry se acomodó la capa, y se tapó con ella. Empezó a caminar, hasta estar de nuevo en la sala en donde se encontraba Ginny, pero no entró. Se quedó del lado de afuera, mirándola.

Estuvo mucho tiempo mirándola, perdido en la respiración rítmica de su pecho, en los rasgos apagados de su rostro. En ella. Y luego, cuando creyó que pasaron cinco minutos, decidió volver a Grimmauld Place, porque con solo mirarla, no iba a lograr mejorarla. Solo empeorar él.

* * *

Ambos estaban en la puerta del Registro Civil de Londres. No les costó encontrarlo, ya que Hermione había ido cuando aun vivía entre los _Muggles_, y recordaba donde era. Entraron, y se dirigieron hacia una mujer que estaba sentada tras un escritorio, con muchos papeles y carpetas, un portalápices, y demás chulerías.

-Buen Día¿Qué desean?- les dijo la mujer adulta, de pelo castaño que lo tenia agarrado en una coleta.

-Buen Día, quería hacer una renovación de documento- le dijo Hermione

-Muy Bien, solo debe darme el nombre y apellido- decía la mujer mientras buscaba unos papeles dentro de una carpeta, tomo una lapicera, y se dispuso a escribir, en cuento escuchara el nombre.

-Joanne Tomchak- le dijo Hermione

La mujer lo anotó –Esperen un momento- y se fue tras una puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué fue eso Hermione?- le dijo Ron

-¿Crees que si le pido el nombre me lo dará? No seas ingenuo, había que pensar en algo, y esto es lo mejor-

Luego de un momento la mujer volvió, y apoyó sobre la mesa muchos papeles, y empezó a buscar en ellos por orden alfabético, hasta que llegó a la T. Cuando encontró el nombre Joanne, le recitó el número de documento, la dirección, y los demás datos a Hermione, para comprobar que eran ciertos. Y Hermione solo dijo que "si", mientras se memorizaba la dirección.

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en la cama pensado en los Horcruxes. Debía destruirlos cuanto antes, y acabar con todo. Matar a Voldemort, y que todos puedan vivir en paz de una vez. Pero buscar los Horcruxes, no era tan fácil. Y algunos ni siquiera sabían que eran. Solo Voldemort sabía donde estaban, y no había forma de sacárselo de la mente. En su segundo año, Lucius Malfoy había puesto el Diario en el caldero de Ginny, y Harry lo supo mucho tiempo después. Pero si Harry no… Espera un momento. Lucius Malfoy sabía lo del Horcrux y lo del Diario.

¡Claro está!, pensó Harry. Si Voldemort muere, puede tener los horcruxes, pero alguien debe usarlo para hacerlo volver. Y eso quiere decir que siempre hay alguien que sepa donde están. Lucius Malfoy supo lo del Horcrux, y ahora es probable que también lo sepa, o que lo sepan las personas que son de confianza para Voldemort. Y son pocos. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange son los de más confianza para Voldemort.

Ahora sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Debía de alguna manera, sacarle a los Mortifagos que eran la mano derecha de Voldemort, donde se encontraban los Horcruxes, y claro esta, debía hacerlo a la fuerza.

Escucho que la puerta de entrada de la plante baja se abría, y bajó las escaleras para ver. En cuanto Ron y Hermione lo vieron, corrieron hacia él para darle la noticia.

-¡Harry, Harry!- lo llamo Hermione- Sabemos donde vive tu tía.-

Harry se sorprendió. Si sabían donde estaba Anne Potter, significaba que estaba viva. Pero aun no podía asumir que su padre tuviera una hermana. Aun no podía asumir que tuviera una tía de parte de su padre. Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella para creerlo.

-¿De enserio¿Dónde vive?- le preguntó Harry

-Vive en el sudeste de Londres. Podríamos ir allí mañana- dijo Hermione

-Me gustaría ir ahora, si es posible-

Hermione pensó un momento, y luego asintió. Esa zona estaba libre de magos, por lo que podrían ir con su apariencia natural, era poco probable que haya mortifagos en esa zona.

-Conozco algunos lugares aledaños. Podríamos aparecernos allí, y luego ir a su casa-

Ron y Harry asintieron y se dispusieron a partir. Salieron de Grimmauld Place, y no se alejaron mucho para no salir del encantamiento _Fidelius_. Tomaron a Hermione del brazo, ella cerró los ojos, y sintieron la ya familiar sensación de que te absorben desde el ombligo. Y en cuanto pestañeo, ya se encontraba en un callejón, cerca de la salida. Empezaron a caminar, hasta llegar a la calle. Por suerte tenían ropa _Muggle_, porque estaba lleno de ellos.

-Es para allá- dijo Hermione señalando hacia la derecha.- Quizás sean dos o tres cuadras-

-¿Cómo conocías esta zona, Herms?- le dijo Ron

-Porque antes de entrar en Hogwarts, mis padres y yo vivíamos cerca de aquí, mas al norte, a unas diez cuadras, y luego nos mudamos-

Estuvieron caminando unas cuadras, y luego doblaron a la derecha. En esa zona casi no había gente, estaba bastante desierto. Las casas de esas cuadras eran muy bonitas, y todas eran diferentes. Con jardines floreados y coches caros.

-Esta es- dijo Hermione haciendo un alto frente a una casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín en el frente con rosas, tulipanes, narcisos y lirios, y un _Fiat Punto_ de color escarlata. Al lado de la verja de color negra con la punta de arriba dorada, había un Timbre. Hermione tocó y luego de un momento la puerta se entornó, dejando ver a una señora mayor, de unos treinta y cinco años. Su pelo era negro oscuro, y sus ojos color café.

-¿Si¿Qué desean?- pregunto la señora

-Buen Día. Quisiéramos hablar con la señora Joanne Tomchak- empezó Hermione

-Miren, si son los del Pago de Rentas, les informo que yo ya pegué todas mis deudas….-

-No, señora, no le venimos a recriminar nada. Solo queremos hablar con usted- dijo Hermione, mientras abría la pequeña puerta de la verja, y empezaba a caminar por el pequeño camino del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de donde hablaba la señora.

-Esperen, yo no se quienes son ustedes, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- decía la señora, y en ese momento, cerró la puerta de golpe, pero Harry se adelanto, y frenó la puerta a centímetros de cerrarse.

-Señora Potter, esto es importante- dijo Harry

El rostro de la señora cambio, quizás a asustaba, quizás sorprendida, pero lo único que paso es que lentamente se hizo a un lado, y dejo pasar a los tres chicos. Ellos pasaron lentamente, y en un marco de la derecha, había un living. Lo cruzaron, y se sentaron en un sillón de tres cuerpos. El living estaba pintado de color salmón, que hacia juego con el color salmón clarito floreado de los sillones. En las paredes había retratos que no se movían, que parecía ser de sus familiares. En uno había un señor de unos cuarenta años, en postura mirando la cámara con un traje y una pequeña piedra azul como prendedor a la altura del corazón, en otro había un hombre y una señora que parecía ser su esposa, y sus dos hijos, y en otro cuadro un hombre que abrazaba a su hijo, o eso creía Harry. El hombre tenia pelo marrón oscuro casi negro, y el niño tenía pelo negro, bien oscuro, y este debería tener un año. Ese último cuadro la pareció haberlo visto, pero no dijo nada.

La señora se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo, con las manos en sus piernas.

-¿Usted es Anne Potter?- preguntó Hermione sin dar vueltas.

La señora la miró un momento, y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Solo venimos a preguntarle sobre su familia. ¿Qué hay de su hermano?-

-¿Para que quieren saber de él?- se atajó Anne- Él está muerto. Murió en un accidente- dijo Anne, no de muy buena manera- Y díganme ahora quienes son ustedes-

-Ya se lo diremos- dijo Hermione, y luego habló Harry

-¿En un accidente¿O los asesinaron?- dijo Harry. La señora se levantó del sillón de un salto y les dijo casi a los gritos y un poco alterada

-Miran, yo no se quienes son, ni que quieren, pero les dijo que se vayan ahora mismo de mi casa-

-Su hermano era James¿verdad?-

La señora lo miró un momento, estudiándolo –Si, era mi hermano¿y que hay con eso?-

-Él era mi padre- le dijo Harry

Anne pareció desmayarse. Su rostro se volvió pálido, sus ojos se agrandaron y se agarró del sillón para no caerse. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas, y miró a Harry maternalmente.

-¿Harry?- dijo levemente, entre un sollozo

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Anne dio otro sollozo mas largo y audible, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente. Las lágrimas se oían salir de sus ojos como cascadas. Luego de un momento, Anne se apartó y volvió a su sillón, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo…Lo siento Harry… es que nunca pensé que te vería-

-O sea que¿Tu si eres la hermana de James?- dijo Hermione

-Si, soy la hermana- dijo pasándose una mano por los ojos- ¿Y que los trae por aquí?-

-Nada especial. Solo nos enteramos de que mi padre tenía una hermana, y quise verla- dijo Harry

Anne esbozó una sonrisa, y luego se dirigió hacia Hermione- ¿me pueden decir sus nombres?

-Si, claro, yo soy Hermione Granger, y él Ron Weasley- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, que aun no había hablado nada.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- le dijo Harry

-Si, como no-

-¿Por qué vive aquí¿Por qué se oculta entre los _Muggles_?-

La sonrisa de Anne desapareció. Miró a Harry, y luego a Hermione y Ron.

-¿No lo saben?- preguntó Anne como si no quisiera decir el porque

-¿Usted es Squib?- le dijo Hermione. Anne la miró, y luego asintió.

Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Ella un Squib? Eso si que no se lo esperaba

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que alguien decidió romperlo. Anne se paró, y dijo- ¿Quieren un té?- ellos asintieron, y Anne desapareció por la puerta.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry.

-Harry, eso no te lo esperabas ¿No?- le dijo Herms

-No, ni lo pensé- Harry se paró, y se dirigió a una chimenea que se encontraba detrás del sillón. Había unos retratos, algunos objetos, como un pequeño baúl, un poquito más grande que un puño, que estaba cerrado con un candado.

Harry dejó el baúl, y dijo en voz alta una pregunta que le vino a la mente en ese momento. -¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi padre tenía una hermana?-

-Quizás querían ocultarla porque era Squib- le dijo Hermione

-O quizás no sabían que tenía una hermana-

Harry dejó el pequeña baúl que había tomado en sus manos, y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, justo cuando Anne regresaba con una bandeja y cuatro tazas de te. Les repartió las tazas, y se sentó.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estabas viva, o ni siquiera me dijeron que mi padre tenia una hermana?-

-Harry, se que quisieras saberlo, pero no creo que sea el momento de que lo sepas-

-¡¿Qué¿Qué no es el momento? Claro que es el momento. ¡Quiero saber porque me ocultan tantas cosas, porque siempre debo enterarme de todo por mi cuenta!- Harry se había parado y le decía gritando a Anne, y en ese momento su taza que tenia en a mano se rompió, y los pedazos de vidrio fueron disparados en todas direcciones. Un pedazo se dirigió justo a la casa de Hermione, y ella levantó la mano para cubrirse, pero el pedazo de vidrio roto frenó antes, sin tocarla, y cayó al suelo.

-Harry, no se a quienes te refieres cuando dices que te ocultaban cosas…-

Hermione tomó a Harry, para que se siente

-Lo siento Harry, te enteraras en algún momento, pero no ahora-

Harry estaba furioso. Estaba harto de que le oculten cosas y queso el no se enteraba por su cuenta, no se enteraría. ¿Por qué le ocultaban todo? Ahora resulta que tenia una tía, es no era mal, pero ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron? Quizás Remus sabía algo. Él era amigo de James, y quizás sepa algo. Debía hablar con él.

-Creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Harry cortantemente, se paró y se dirigió havia la puerta. Salió hecho una fiera. Cruzó la verja, y luego de momento Ron y Hermione salieron también de la casa.

-Vamos- dijo Harry y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón en donde habían aparecido.

Estaba con la mente en otro lado, pensado en Remus, en Dumbledore, en porque le ocultaban tantas cosas. No era posible que no lo supieran. Algo le ocultaban, estaba seguro, no podía ser que…

-¡Harry¡Cuidado!- le grito Hermione.

Harry detuvo sus pensamientos, y miró a su derecha. Estaba en medio de la calle, y un auto enfilaba hacia él. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pero por suerte Hermione si.

-¡_Depulso!_- dijo la voz de Ron apuntando hacia el auto

-¡_Carpe Retractum!_- dijo Hermione, y Harry salio disparado por el aire de la calle hacia Hermione, y cayó a sus pies. Se paró con algunas dificultades.

El auto frenó, y la persona que conducía bajó del auto ,mientras miraba a los tres chicos.

-Oh no- dijo Hermione. Utilizaron magia frente a un Muggle. Ahora debían hacer algo, quizás borrarle la memoria.

La persona que bajó del auto, era una joven, de pelo castaño, lacio hasta los hombros atado en una coleta, con ojos miel. La joven miraba atentamente a Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se llevó una mano hacia la boca, sin poder creer lo que veía. Luego bajó un poco la mano, y dijo:

-¿Hermione?-

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como a mi... Ya estoy empezando a dar detalles de la trama principal, y estan empezando a aperecer los nuevos personajes. He olvidado poner, en que fecha están. Estan a finales de Agosto, quizas tres dias para que empieze Septiembre. Y otro cosa, los que se pusieron mal con la muerte de Fleur, presten atencion, porque su papel en esta fic, aun no ha termiando, jajajajaja..._

_Bueno, dejen Reviews, y nos vemos en la proxima..._


End file.
